Kyouya's love
by fangirlqueen
Summary: They met in the rain and she opened his eyes to the beauty of it.A simple teamaker becomes an obssesion and revelation into the life Kyouya thought he knew,as he realises he is falling in love in this epic. [KyouyaxOC]DISCLAIMER: I do not own ouran high.
1. The Rain

It was raining hard that night as Kyouya sat back in his limo after leaving his friend Tamaki's house to squash a spider the blond was to afraid to squash or have someone squash for him.

"Why do I even do that idiots bidding?" Kyouya sighed to himself as he placed his folder of papers down next to him in his seat and looked out the tainted windows.

Kyouya only brought them along because he thought they would keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't have to actually take notice to anything around him. After so long at the host club he learned to tune out the world around him and found peace in numbers and files. But tonight he had finished everything and found himself looking about the empty and dark street.

"It's 3 in the morning. No wonder no ones out "Kyouya said looking at his watch then returning his view out the window when he was startled to find a young woman leaning against a street sign casually seeming to look out to space. Though he was driving through a common neighborhood on his way home he knew even commoners weren't stupid enough to stand out in the rain.

"Pull over" Kyouya ordered his driver as he rolled his window down coolly getting ready to put on his practiced host club smile.

"If someone found out the son of the Ootori family let someone stand out in the rain and get sick it could be hazardous to my father" Kyouya thought to himself as the car slowed down next to the woman who seemed to pay no heed to the black limo.

"Excuse me miss but I do believe if you continue standing out in the rain you're bound to be sick tomorrow" Kyouya yelled out with a smile.

The young woman smiled and turned her head towards Kyouya. She had long light brown hair that seemed to be pasted to her back in the downpour, her eyes were innocent yet wise the green of them seeming to sparkle. She was wearing a floral yellow spring dress which stopped mid calf and was perfect for the season but not the current weather. Kyouya had to remark in his mind how this girl looked to be about his age or a year younger.

"I don't mind being sick tomorrow as long as I get to see this wonderful view "She said her voice calm and soothing with a hint of joy in it.

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses causing them to glare menacingly.

"Not to be rude but your standing in the middle of the sidewalk. What view could there possibly be?"He chuckled a little trying not to show how much of an idiot he thought she was for standing out in the pouring rain.

"Not to be rude but seeing as you're in a large limo what could you possibly gain from stopping me from getting a cold?" She retorted mimicking the same expression Kyouya had.

Kyouya had to stop himself from chuckling as he said "touché" and stepped out the car waving the driver off from jumping out to open the door.

The girl was a bit startled by him coming out of his limo wearing what looked to be a expensive hooded jacket and jeans which quickly became soaked in the downpour.

Kyouya merely smirked at her and fixed his glasses again." So show me this view of yours"

The girl smiled and stood next to Kyouya and gently grabbed his arm moving him to the spot she was at.

"Now this is going to be very hard for you but once you succeed you'll thank me" She said standing on her tippy toes to be eye to eye next to Kyouya who was at least 4 inches taller.

Kyouya glanced at her sure in the fact he would walk away from this with a cold tomorrow and the satisfaction of making this total stranger realize the idiot she was to be standing out here in the rain.

"Now you see that full moon? Look at it and watch the rain at the same time." She said her voice gentle and compassionate.

Kyouya sighed and crossed his legs as he leaned against the pole and looked up at the moon seeing only the rain and the moon.

"I don't see this wonderful view you were talking about…"Kyouya started but was cut off as he saw for a few brief instances as each drop of rain reflected the full moon making it seem as if around the moon there were little orbs with little moons around it. He had never seen anything so beautiful. When the drops reached the ground and formed puddles they seemed to turn into little lakes all around reflecting the white light of the moon.

The young woman giggled and whispered in Kyouya ear "your welcome".

Kyouya still keeping his cool composure turned to say something back but was met with the air.

He looked around and swore he saw the end of a floral dress turn a corner into an alley. He quickly walked to it hoping to catch her trying to be all mysterious but when he faced the alley nothing was there except a soaking wet kitten who had a surprised look on its face.

Kyouya smiled and walked back to the limo where the driver was waiting completely wet. As he got into the car and the door closed he took one last look at the moon trying to catch the glimpse again. He laughed a bit to himself when he couldn't see it again and rolled up the window.

"That was. Interesting" he said as the limo drove on.


	2. A Cold And A Tea Bag

"Achoo!" Kyouya sneezed still surprisingly able to keep his cool composure.

"Are you ok Kyouya sempai? Haruhi asked as she was walking by with a tray of tea for her guest.

"Hai! It just seem I have a cold" Kyouya reassured her with a smile making some of the host clubs guest swoon.

"I blame myself! It's my fault for making you come to my aid so early in the morning in the pouring rain. I would have been strong and beat that beast myself if I knew it would make you so sick!"Tamaki said dramatically as he glided over to Kyouya roses in bloom around him.

Kyouya kept himself from rolling his eyes and walked away when the twins came to the sides of him.

"Ohhh Kyouya sempai is it true you come whenever the king calls?"Kaoru teased.

"Makes me wonder exactly what kind of beast did the king need taming?" Hikaru winked.

"What do you mean karu?" kaoru asked blushing.

Kyouya already knew what was going to happen and quickly came out of the line of fire as the twins swooped each other in a embrace.

"The same beast that burns inside me that only you can tame"Hikaru said his face in kissing distance from Kaorus.

"karu please not here everyone will stare"Kaoru said blushing as roses and sparkles appeared behind them and girls began fainting like flies screaming "its to much!"

Kyouya found himself with a throbbing headache from all the sparkles and flowers that were going around as he watched the host club.

"Kyouya chan!" Hunny screamed skipping towards Kyouya who was finally able to gain some control over his cold.

"What can I help you with Hunny sempai?"Kyouya asked in the nicest manner he could muster.

"Since your sick I thought some cake would make you feel better"Hunny said raising a slice of strawberry cake to kyouyas face.

Kyouya fixed his glasses making them glare and mori took that as a sign to remove hunny from danger as he picked hunny up and took him back to the table they were sitting at.

"You know Kyouya sempai there's a store not to far from here that has cold medicine. I could go get you some if you want"Haruhi offered.

Kyouya looked around and saw that Tamaki was about to come gliding over again roses and all.

"Thank you haruhi but I think I'll go myself the air should be refreshing."Kyouya said trying hard to smile.

"Your leaving?"The twins asked after successfully making everyone of their customers faint.

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched as he knew it was a bad idea but he also knew if he stayed for the next two hours the the club was open there would be a mass homicide which would be very hard to clean up.

"Haruhi I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone ok"Kyouya whispered to her as for the first time ever he left in the middle of the club.

But before Kyouya left he made sure to glare at the twins who sufficiently shook and went back to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Driver I was told there was a store near here. Take me to it."Kyouya said to the limo driver as he got in his car.

Kyouya found himself in front of a common shop that had a sign on the outside that said "cold medicine on sale!"

Kyouya groaned at the thought of the son of the largest medical corporation in Japan going to a common store to get cold medicine.

"I know if I called a doctor id have to explain why I have the cold in the first place"Kyouya said to himself as he got out of the limo and entered the store.

As he walked in he heard comments on his looks in the murmurs of gossiping house wives who were shopping and clearly ignored him as he read isle markers looking for the medicine isle.

"hmm what is it they call me when I'm like this?...oh yeah low blood pressure demon king"Kyouya thought to himself as he noticed when he glanced to a man who was restocking an isle and the man quickly ran away.

"And you thought I was going to have a cold in the morning" came a girls voice from behind Kyouya who was gazing at the many foreign cold medicines in the isle.

"Well you must have one to be here"Kyouya said calmly fixing his glasses as he turned around.

"I'm only hear to get some ingredients..Ohhh you don't look to good" She said as she stepped forward and put her forehead on kyouyas.

Kyouyas heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide in surprise as she stepped back leaving the sweet smell of vanilla and lilac in kyouyas nose.

"Sorry but that is one of the best ways to tell if someone has a fever and you sir have a fever." She said apologetically at the look on kyouyas face.

Kyouya cleared his throat and fixed his glasses wondering if his cold was the reason why he didn't keep his cool composure.

"What would you recommend then?"Kyouya asked back to his calm and cool self.

"hmmm"She hummed swinging back and forth eyeing Kyouya.

Kyouya couldn't help but find her intresting.She looked a bit different then she did last night instead of a spring dress she was wearing a form fitting t-shirt and jeans her hair in a ponytail giving her a girly innocent look.

"Some of my own cold busting tea!" She said pulling a small cloth bag from a back pocket." I was carrying some around in case I started getting the sniffles. It works wonders!"

She put the bag in his hands and started walking away a smile on her face.

"What do I owe you?"Kyouya asked sure there was a catch.

She turned around and squinted at Kyouya.

"Your name. and a promise to get better" she said matter-of-factly.

Kyouya couldn't help but laugh at the fact she seemed to be serious. So he reached in his pocket to take his wallet out but found a soft warm hand pushing it back.

"All I want is your name and a promise to get better" She said seriously looking him in the eyes.

"Ootori,Kyouya Ootori."Kyouya said making her smile warmly and let go of his hand.

"And I'm cho, Nika cho. Now for your promise"Nika said extending her hand for a shake.

"I Kyouya Ootori promise to get better" He said bending down to kiss her hand hoping to get some kind of shock out of her for the shock she gave him.

Nika blushed and gently took her hand back." Well mr.ootori I hope we meet again"

she said turning to leave.

"Call me Kyouya!"He said after her before she left the isle.

Nika looked back and waved before she left leaving Kyouya in the middle of the isle feverish and holding a bag of tea.

"I doubt this stuff will really work but it couldn't hurt to try."Kyouya said grabbing a random cold medicine bottle from the isle and heading to checkout where he purchased it.

As he reentered the limo he opened the bag of tea and a rich soothing mint aroma came out that seemed to seep through his clogged nose and cool his face.

"Again she left me interested"Kyouya mused as headed back to Ouran"


	3. The Power Of Tea

Once Kyouya was back at school and in the music room he took out the bag of tea that Nika had given him and called Haruhi over as she was walking by with a tray of tea.

"Haruhi could you please make me a cup of tea using this." Kyouya said nicely handing her the bag.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya surprised he didn't seem to be ordering her to make it. And looked at the bag in her hands questioningly.

"Um..excuse me Kyouya sempai but didn't you go to the store for cold medicine?"Haruhi asked placing the bag of tea on the tray and looking up at her sempai with concern on her face.

"Just because I'm not at my healthiest does not mean my mentality has diminished Haruhi"Kyouya said simply while he pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

"Mommy you don't have to speak to our daughter like that!She's just concerned about her mommies well being."Tamaki said hugging Haruhi from behind roses and sparkles aglow.

"Tamaki sempai how many times do I have to tell you? You're not my father!"Haruhi said point blank making the prince of the club go into a corner and start sulking.

Haruhi sighed as she went off to make the tea and Kyouya walked to his usual table to do some work on his laptop wondering how Nikas tea was supposed to beat a cold so quickly.

"Here you go Kyouya sempai..you look a little better already." Haruhi said placing the tray of tea down and looking at Kyouya who only glanced away from his laptop to look at the yellowish –green steaming liquid that was already poured into a cup for him.

"May I ask a question sempai?"Haruhi asked as she poured some sugar in the cup for him after already having a month of practice making tea for the host club.

"Of course Haruhi." Kyouya said taking his attention away from his laptop and looking at Haruhi an eyebrow raised.

"Where did you get this tea? It smells really good."Haruhi asked in her usual blank manner that would seem cute to most but just normal Haruhi to Kyouya.

"A young lady gave it to me."Kyouya said with a smirk as he took the cup Haruhi offered and absently sipped as he turned back to his laptop.

"Oh my!"Kyouya said to himself after taking a sip of the tea.

It was by far the best tea Kyouya had ever tasted. The aroma alone filled his nostrils and made it easy for him to breathe and made any and all mucus seem to disappear as he lifted the tea to his mouth. The taste itself was on a whole different plane. It was minty one minute then sweet like honey with an after taste of vanilla. As it went down his throat it seemed cool and comforting making his slight sore throat disappear, and when it hit his chest it warmed making him feel like he just put on a nice warm jacket.

Kyouya stared at the brew as if it was some foreign object for a minute then continued to sip making sure not to let his demeanor of cool confident sophistication soften even a little bit while the club was still in session.

When Kyouya had come home after not saying even less then usual to his fellow host club members he decided to do some research. 

"I have some tea I want you to analyze for me. Check for any medicinal herbs that may be in it if you can. I'm sending it over now."Kyouya said to his families' private chemist who he had called on his cell phone as he passed one of his servants the pouch of tea Nika had given him.

Once the servant had gone Kyouya opened up his laptop and entered his families' personal database of information on anyone and everyone in Japan. It was commonly used to retrieve medical records but Kyouya was not looking for that.

"Cho,Nika"Kyouya typed in as pictures and info reflected off his glasses. The computer put up a prompt telling him it would take an hour to go through all the cho's in Japan.

"I didn't expect so many people with a Chinese name to be in Japan."Kyouya sighed as he decided to take a shower while waiting for the computer to do its work.

As Kyouya showered he found himself thinking back to last night and the sight of Nika in the rain smiling at him seemed to not want to go away as he put his head under the showerhead hoping the water would clear his mind.

"Even if she's intresting,why do I keep thinking about a simple girl like that? She's not even that pretty."Kyouya said to himself as he walked out from the bathroom putting his glasses on and draping a towel over his head.

He glanced at his computer screen and found it had a rather large picture of a younger Nika on it smiling brightly in what must have been a school picture by the look of the uniform.

Kyouya sat down and began to read the info his eyes going wide as he read.


	4. Why Do I Care?

**_(authors note: thank you all for your reviews because of them I have made 4 chapters in two days thank you and continue reading. now on with the story!)_**

Kyouya couldn't believe what he was reading and wondered how she could smile like that in the picture as it said below it:

"_Name:Cho, Nika_

_Age: 16 _

_Father: Mr.Minoru Cho, incarcerated_

_Mother: Mrs.Benio Cho, deceased_

_Race: half Japanese and half Chinese _

_Adress: 324 Masakka Street._

_Ocupation:Tea maker at Terrific Teas tea house_

_Family History: Nika Cho has received honors and has been in the top five of her class since she started school. The picture above was taken in front of her middle school during graduation 2 hours after her mother died. Her father is serving time in prison after being proven guilty for molestation and abuse of his daughter Nika. he was sentenced to life leaving Cho in the care of her mother who was dying of kidney and heart failure from ingesting too much alcohol throughout her life. She died though from a hit and run accident right in front of Nika cho's school where she was supposedly going to watch her daughters' graduation. That year Nika was hospitalized 5 times for depression and was moved from 10 different foster homes. She has no arrest history and is listed as living alone and single. She has no siblings and no living family other then her father. She currently attends uran public high school._

"Now I see it"Kyouya said examining the picture of Nika in middle school.

She too had mastered putting on a fake smile for other people because as Kyouya looked into those big green eyes he could see the pain she must of felt.

"So I'm not the only one who can muster a believable smile like that."Kyouya chuckled.

Kyouya sat back and let the information he just read process through his mind. For some reason unknown to himself he had an urge to help her.

"She didn't look like she needed my help"Kyouya said as he dried his hair and watched the drops fall into his lap. He was reminded again of last night and how happy she seemed while looking at the moon.

Kyouyas phone rang instantly clearing his head from those thoughts as he picked it up.

"Mushi, Mushi Kyouya Ootori speaking"Kyouya answered with a business like flair.

"Sir regarding the tea sample you sent me I found many medicinal herbs in it but there are also non harmful unknown ingredients as well."Kyouyas chemist said in a worried manner.

"Thank you that is all."Kyouya said hanging up the phone and lying down.

"Well it seems I'm going to have to visit Terrific Teas Tea House tomorrow, if I want to know what those ingredients are." He said with a smirk as he took of his glasses and went to sleep.

That morning Kyouya woke up in his usual low blood pressure demon king manner and as he slid off his best he saw Nikas face still on the monitor. He quickly tapped a few keys on his laptop and heard the whiz of his printer spitting out the directions to Terrific Teas.

"_Why do I even care what was in that tea? It was good, better then good but I could just buy it or the tea house if I wanted so why am I getting ready?"_Kyouya thought to himself as he absent mindedly found himself fully clothed and heading out his bedroom door.

"Driver please take me here."Kyouya told his driver as he handed him the printed out sheet of directions.

"Yes sir. But may I be so rude to ask why you're going to such a common tea house?" His driver said with caution.

"No you may not be so rude."Kyouya said point blank at his driver who gulped and closed the door as Kyouya got in the limo.

"There has to be a reason why I'm going, hopefully ill find it when I get there. At least it's bound to be interesting."Kyouya mused as the limo drove in motion unknown to him though another limo was approaching his house with a familiar purple eyed blond.

"Where could Kyouya be going this early on a Saturday?"Tamaki said as he quickly dialed the numbers for all the host members.


	5. A Lone Nosy King

_**(A/N:keep the reviews coming but realize I cant update everyday I'm not a machine. though it would be cool if I was lol.)**_

"What do you mean you have more important things to do? What's more important then finding out what's going on with Kyouya?"Tamaki asked Haruhi via his cell phone.

"Like having a life of your own."Haruhi answered back before hanging up.

Next Tamaki called Mori and Hunny at their dojo.

"…**_.."_**Tamaki heard as the phone stopped ringing obviously picked up.

"Hello mori sempai I need you and hunnys help in finding out what's up with Kyouya"Tamaki said to the silence he was sure was mori.

Tamaki heard the sound of crunching on a mat then a boyish squeal and running.

"Hello Tamaki-chan"Hunny said cutesy making little cartoon bunnies appear all around him.

"Hunny how would you and mori like to help me find out what's wrong with Kyouya …ill give you cake"Tamai repeated stressing the "cake" part.

"oooh Tamaki-chan me and mori have plans, besides Kyouya kun hates when we bud in."Hunny said on the phone his pout obvious to Tamaki who was in his limo fallowing Kyouya.

"Ok hunny sempai"Tamaki sighed as he hung up and readied himself to call the last two people he wanted to call.

"ohhh that sounds like fun. But we need proof" the twins said in unison on speaker phone.

"PROOF!"Tamaki shouted forgetting he was in a limo and hitting his head as he jumped up in fury.

"Is my word not enough? Why must you devious twins hurt me so?"Tamaki asked hurt that they didn't believe him.

"Awe I think we hurt the kings feelings hikaru."kaoru said his tone mimicking tamakis.

"look me and kaoru are taking a trip to look at our grandmothers new spring line but if you give us proof that theres something wrong with the shadow king we'll change our plans"Hikaru said giving Tamaki time to think.

"You want proof! I'll give you proof!"Tamaki said sure of himself as he hung up the phone and searched for his camera as his limo stopped down the street from kyouyas limo in front of a little tea house.


	6. Tea And A Older Woman

**_(A/N:_ sorry for the delay (pushy people :P) I've been sick and busy with school work. wish someone told me junior year would be so hard. well on with the story ..Oh and Google "cheongsam" If you don't know what it is)**

Kyouya stared out his limo window at the front of the tea house wondering to himself why he really was here.

"Sir is this the place?" Kyouya's driver asked nervously.

Kyouya looked at his driver and answered by getting out of the car.

"I just want to find out what was in the tea..thats all"Kyouya told himself as he opened the western style doors of the Chinese style tea house.

"Welcome sir to Terrific Teas tea house. My name is nika and I shall be your tea server for today how may I help you?" A bowing Nika said to kyouya after he entered.

Kyouya looked around at the yellow stone walls that had green trim. it seemed plane compared to the rich fancy places he was used to but there was something here that was never at the other places, and that was a lot of talking people. There had to have been at least 10 wooden tables in the place and all of them except one was full of 2 or more people chatting and drinking different kinds of tea. Kyouya also looked down at Nika who has her hair in braided pigtails and was wearing a modest white mandarin cheongsam with black stockings.

"Well you look lovely today"Kyouya said honestly as Nika raised herself with a smirk looking Kyouya in the eye.

"I see you've done your reasearch, finding out where I work and all."Nika said gesturing Kyouya to fallow her.

Nika led him to the only empty table there and placed a menu down for him in a courteous manner.

"I do hope you know you're not getting anything free."Nika whispered with a smile to Kyouya.

"I wouldn't dream of it."Kyouya said with a smirk fixing his glasses and looking at the menu.

He was very surprised at how many different kind of teas were available along with little snacks and desserts and all for around the same price except…

"Lovers Nectar?"Kyouya said looking up at Nika who blushed and placed her palms down in front of her.

"There's a reason why that is the most expensive item on our list. I made that tea myself and it seems it has properties that make people feel as if their in love"Nika said looking down.

Kyouya eyed her up and down realizing that he was finding her more then just interesting and that he was fighting the urge to caress her cheeks.

"Tell you what! I'll let you be the first to try my new tea!"Nika said excitedly disracting kyouya from his thoughts as she scurried off behind hanging mats in the corner that read "employees only."

"Oh and I'm happy that your feeling better."Nika said poking her head out from under the mats then disappearing back behind them.

"Doesn't my wife look just glorious in that outfit? I bought it for her myself." Came a young woman's voice to Kyouya left as he was staring at where Nika had disapeared.

"Yes that outfit does become her…but I did not know she was married."Kyouya said calmly turning and being startled to find that he was face to face with a older woman and that the other customers too were looking at him and murmuring.

She had dark black straight hair that was layered around her face. Her brown eyes seemed to be studying Kyouya making him very uncomfortable as he cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can do for you miss?"Kyouya said putting a little distance between him and her while completely ignoring the comments on his looks and the limo outside that were circling him.

"hmm you seem a bit to young. And wayyyy to rich to be here for the tea. What are you here for?" She asked him point blank.

"Here you go Kyo-kun I hope you like it."Nika said placing a cup of tea down in front of kyouya.

"Oh my dear wife you're cheating on me!" The woman said clutching her heart exaggerating as if she was going to die.

Kyouya looked at Nika the expression on his face obviously saying "What is up with her"

"Don't mind Suka she's my godmother but has it in her head that she's my wife since she likes my tea."Nika explained with a sigh.

"I know exactly how you feel."Kyouya said with a sigh as he thought about the many times he's called "mommy" by Tamaki.

Kyouya took a deep breathe and sipped his tea as Nika watched eagerly.

"mmmm"Kyouya moaned as he took a sip of the delicious and warm concoction in front of him.

"I wonder if he moans like that in.."Suka started but was interrupted by Nika hitting her in the head with a menu.

"Oww that's spousal abuse! I can have you arrested for that!"Suka said making everyone around her including Nika laugh.

"Don't worry, their always like this"A man from a table in front of Kyouya reassured him as he gestured for more tea to Nika.

"Be right back!.. .And Suka don't hit on, grope, or molest the customers."Nika warned Suka sternly.


	7. Two Under A Raining Moon

"I wish she trusted me more."Suka said sadly as she stood up and circled behind kyouya who calmly continued drinking his tea noticing that the other customers were smiling warmly at him.

"Hmm but she sure does have good taste in friends.Kyo-Kun was it?"Suka asked sitting on the table in front of Kyouya.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up with his index finger so that the glare would cover his eyes and Suka wouldn't notice that he was giving her the once over. She was wearing a long black skirt with an overstated gold trimmed slit that went to her thigh revealing red fishnets that matched her red short sleeved t-shirt.Kyouya couldant help but wonder how could someone who wore such clothing as her pick out such a beautiful outfit for Nika.

"See something you like big boy?"Suka asked as Kyouya realized it probably looked like he was staring.

"Sorry just marveling at your attire."Kyouya said with a blank tone.

"So kyo-Kun do you like older woman?"Suka asked scooting a bit closer to Kyouya who lifted his tea off the table and continued drinking.

"Though I'm flattered I must decline."Kyouya said looking over his cup at Suka who started smiling.

"Ahh I see you have the hots for Nika.Well you better get in line. ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO MARRY NIKA RAISE YOUR CUP!"Suka shouted and to Kyouyas' surprise every man in the shop raised there cups a few blushing woman to.

"So if you've come to take Nika away from us you better come with an army."Suka said looking Kyouya in the eyes with a smirk.

As Kyouya cleared his throat getting ready to speak in response to intimidation a faint crash was heard in the "employees only" section.

"Oh I better make sure she's ok."Suka said honest concern in her voice.

"How can a girl like that work with a woman like that?"Kyouya asked himself as he saw the kettle of tea Nika had left on the table and poured some more tea for himself only to find it empty.

"Oh the new guy gets to taste your new creation but you forever loyal regular customers don't!"Kyouya heard Suka shout as she ran out with a large tea kettle pouring some of its contents in all the other customers' cups except his.

Nika quickly ran out her face a bit red as she tried to calmly tell Suka "I only made it last night it's not ready yet."

Suka looked at Nika and then at Kyouya as she sashayed over and poured the last few drop into his cup.

Nika stood in the middle of the tea house embarrassed trying not to make eye contact with Kyouya.

"On the count of three we all take a drink!"Suka shouted making Nika roll her eyes in defeat.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

And with that a clank was heard as all the customers lifted their cups to their lips.

Kyouya who was completely stunned and curious about what was going on took a sip only to find that it was the same delicious tea Nika had told him she made new when he entered.

"Oh this is one of your best yet Nika!"A young lady congratulated.

"I would be happy to die if I knew heaven had tea like yours Nika."Said an elderly man.

"And if you don't pay your bill ill send you up there myself to see."Suka told him as she went to Nika and patted her on the back.

"So what do you call this wonderful new concoction? Is it a personality or mood?"Suka asked Nika who seemed to smile with pride.

"It's a mood, called Two under a raining moon".Nika said looking at Kyouya for a reaction.

Kyouya simply smiled and nodded raising his cup to her. He had to admit when drinking it he could almost feel the slight warming chill of the rain within him and the light grayish color did look like the little pools of moonlight he saw that night with her.

Kyouya decided he would stay till Nika got off so he could ask her about the ingredients in the tea she gave him so he gestured to Nika he would be back and went outside to his limo where he told the driver to come back in two hours.

"Why is he staying?"Tamaki asked himself getting ready to stay out as long as it took to get his proof.


	8. Gentleman

**_(a/n: I've been terribly sick these past few days and school has not been helping so sorry for the belated chapter. on with the story!!)_**

"I'm only staying so I can find out what was in that tea so I can have my fathers company produce a better cold medicine and increase profit."Kyouya told himself as he re-entered the shop.

"For a second there I thought you were going to stiff us on paying for your tea." Suka said over her shoulder as she poured out some tea to an old man who seemed content at staring at the slit of her skirt.

"I'm not the kind of man who doesn't pay my dues."Kyouya said with his best host club smile.

"Ahh so I see what she was talking about."Suka said thoughtfully turning and rubbing her chin.

"May I ask what do you mean by that?"Kyouya asked as he headed towards his table.

"Oh nothing..by the way Nika wanted me to tell you she is behind the mats…you can go back there if you want, but no funny business." Suka told him waving her finger.

"I will have you know I'm a complete gentleman, unlike the man behind you who is lifting the side of your skirt." Kyouya said with a smirk fixing his glasses and going towards the back.

Suka looked behind her and found the old man she was serving was lifting up her skirt and with a loud "smack!" she slapped him off his chair causing applause from the other customers.

Kyouya smirked as he entered the employees only area surprised to find it looked like a normal large kitchen area except with an emphasis on kettles, burners, and little box gardens on the kitchen island.

"I see mr.Kabashi has finally got what he deserves." Nika said as she began carefully plucking a few herbs from the many little box gardens that covered the top of the wooden island of the kitchen.

"A gentleman should never look at forbidden fruits without permission."Kyouya said as he noticed a clean wooden stool near the island and wiped it off to sit down.

"I think gentlemen are overrated. A girl needs a human being not some uptight sissy."Nika said placing the herbs on a cutting board and chopping them up with a quickness and grace that surprised Kyouya.

"Interesting". Kyouya said fixing his glasses with a smirk. "Please elaborate if you will." Kyouya sat back his legs crossed out in front of him as he watched Nika go too and fro in an almost rhythmical dance as she made more tea.

"I don't mean that a guy should be rude or anything but expecting someone to act proper and gentlemanly twenty four hours a day is not fair to him. Plus if a man is always worried about appearing polite he most likely will live a sheltered and boring life unaware of the exciting things around him." Nika said putting the diced herbs in little tea bags in a pile and turning to face Kyouya.

"Anyone who focuses on the outer nature and appearance of things will never truly understand them."Nika said with a sigh as she gave Kyouya a look that seemed to make him stiffen a bit.

"So you're saying a man should take chances, not care about how he acts, and do whatever he wants."Kyouya said with an almost cruel smirk.

"I'm just saying a man should act like a human being." Nika said as she crossed her arms mimicking Kyouyas posture and studied the herb plants around him.

"Take this vanilla stick for instance." Nika said reaching beside Kyouyas' head.

Kyouya couldn't help but notice the pink of Nikas' cheeks as she excused herself after she successfully grabbed a stick from behind him. However if Kyouya was any other man he suspected he would have a little blush himself since when she reached for it their legs touched for just a second and a slight tingle crept up to his spine.

"What do you see?"Nika asked Kyouya gently placing the vanilla stick in his hand.

"I see a regular vanilla stick."Kyouya said twirling it between his thumb and middle finger inspecting it before his eyes.

"Typical!"Nika sighed as she took the stick from him and opened it up rubbing a little of it on his hand.

"Smell it."Nika said with a slight smile as she turned to place the vanilla in a small pile of herbs Kyouya thought she had discarded.

Kyouya fought the urge to roll his eyes as he brought his nose to his hand but found that when he inhaled he smelled not only vanilla but cinnamon and a hint of cherry as well.

"What is this?"Kyouya asked not hiding the surprise in his voice.


	9. Homework and personality

"That is exactly what it smells ...And taste like." Nika said as she chopped up the vanilla stick and put it in a tea kettle.

"Your gene splicing?" Kyouya asked seriously as he stood straight and fixed his glasses.

Nika looked at him like he was a complete idiot and began laughing.

"Ha! You think a girl with my status could afford to do something like that?!" Nika sighed catching her breath.

Kyouya grunted a little upset that she laughed at a simple question he had asked, but he found when he looked at her through the glare of his glasses the sight of her smiling and the sound of her laughter seemed to cause a stir within him.

"Tsk, tsk ,tsk Kyouya I just wanted to assure you the mysterious ingredients weren't poison or anything." Nika reassured him as she took a stool next to his and sat down.

"hmmm. Now what makes you think I wasn't just in the neighborhood?" Kyouya asked slyly looking at Nika from the corner of his eye as he crossed his arms.

"Kyouya Ootori, youngest son of the Ootori group which runs the largest police group and medical company in Japan who is worth trillions of dollars just happens to know exactly where I work and happened to not be startled or surprised at all when I greeted him." Nika said tapping her chin.

"I see you've done your homework." Kyouya said with a tone that seemed to be a mix of surprised amusement.

"Of course. Plus I just think you so dreamy like when you walk down the halls my heart skips a beat and I swear I'm going to die when you glance at me. If only I was the shirt on your chest I could feel you heartbeat every moment. Oh Kyouya!" Nika said putting her hands together to her heart dramatically.

"Seeing as you do not go to my school, I must ask where that came from." Kyouya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nika smirked and stood up to look Kyouya dead in the face.

" She whispered." Just look for the "how would you confess your love" section. It's pretty good for a laugh." Nika giggled.

"I see." Kyouya said as he took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled the website down on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry I don't want or need anything from you..just don't get mad that I call you kyo-kun around Suka." Nika said taking the whistling teapot off the stove.

"I was wondering why the affectionate name when we are essentially total strangers." Kyouya said putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the counter.

"Well Suka looked over my shoulder at your bio and she's fallen in love ..with your money so watch out." Nika said in all seriousness.

Kyouya was surprised that after finding out how much he was worth she hadn't asked him for anything at all and for some unknown reason it made him smile.

"Oh my! Is that a smile?" Nika joked as she walked towards the entrance mats with the tea kettle.

"I will pay you for you silence on the matter." Kyouya said his voice stone cold.

Nika merely giggled and called out to Suka who hurried in taking the tea kettle from Nika after telling her to make some "personalities"

"What's a personality?" Kyouya asked finding himself somewhat amused in watching Nika go back and forth looking for different ingredients.

"It's that thing you lack." Nika said sarcastically.

Kyouya merely gave her his shadow kings glare and she rolled her eyes in defeat impressing Kyouya by the fact she had no fear.

"All the tea's we serve are either a personality or mood. A personality tea is made to fit a persons personality so when they drink it they feel whole if not satisfied in everyway. A mood tea is a tea that makes you feel whatever mood it's made after." Nika explained putting another pot on the stove.

"Like the two under the raining moon?" Kyouya asked.

Nika blushed making Kyouya push his glasses up agitated that he was actually trying to make her blush.

"May I ask why there's a sign saying you'll be closing at 11 am?" Kyouya asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to visit my father today." Nika said smiling brightly.

"_but didn't your father rape and abuse you?" _Kyouya thought to himself as he watched Nika happily take the last tea kettle of the stove.

(**_A/N: sorry this chapter is so late I've been busy with school and we got a bad snow storm so everything's "ugh" I'll be updating again very soon and reviews keep me healthy. so thank you so much for reading _**

_**zell-chan**_


	10. missing something ,interesting

"Nika-chan it's time. You don't want to miss the bus now do you?" Suka chimed in the backroom glancing at kyouya and Nika.

"Don't tell me I left you two alone for so long and you didn't even make out!" She said taking Nikas spot at the stove while Nika looked for and found a bag of tea and put it in her pocket merrily.

"Well unlike you I don't jump the first cute guy I see." Nika said sarcastically as she patted Suka on the back and picked up a small purse that matched her outfit.

"So your saying you think I'm cute." Kyouya said with a smirk as he lifted the mats for Nika to go under.

"No I'm just saying I'm not blind nor a slut." Nika answered matter-of-factly.

Kyouya had to admit he was enjoying their playful banter as he opened the door for her and heard a few whistles and cat calls from patrons.

"I'll be back later guys. So no wild parties while I'm out." Nika said to the customers in a motherly tone.

They all laughed and whished her luck making kyouya feel as if he missed something very important.

"Thanks for keeping your promise and for stopping by." Nika said once they were outside.

Kyouya leaned against his limo which had just arrived and wondered what he had promised then remembered with a smile when they met in the common corner store.

"It would be my pleasure to give you a ride. it's only right after what you've done for me." He said courtly bowing.

"Oh of course I'll take a ride from a guy who I've only recently met and wind up in a basement somewhere chained up in a bikini with pigtails never to be seen again living out my days as your sick sex slave." Nika said sarcastically with a smile.

Kyouya had to admit no one had ever turned down a ride from him, nor even fathom the possibility that if he wanted he could do that to her. He played with that image in his mind for but a moment a smile growing on his face.

"Don't tell me your thinking about it?" Nika asked taking a step closer to kyouya.

Kyouya looked up at her and a grin spread on his face making Nika back away but to slowly. Kyouya grabbed her arm and had her pinned under him against the limo.

"That's no way to treat such a beautiful creature! Mommy's a brute mommy's a brute!!" Tamaki yelled about to get out of his limo when an idea came to him and he looked for his camera.

"It's dangerous for a young girl like you to walk alone defenseless. I could have my way with you right now if I wanted." Kyouya said looking a blushing Nika in the eyes.

"I'm thankful for your concern but I'm not completely defenseless." Nika said slipping her left foot behind kyouyas left spinning him around so she had him pinned to the limo.

"You know next time you try to teach a girl a lesson try not to look her dead in the eyes. Your niceness shows too much in your eyes." Nika said with a warm smile as she backed off and walked down the street with a skip.

"hmm in my eyes you say." Kyouya said still leaning against the limo and pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Interesting."

"You do know if you did try anything with her me and everyone in here would neuter you in less time then it takes to say owe." Suka said leaning against the tea shop door.

Kyouya looked behind her and saw the customers nodding in agreement.

"She'll be working tomorrow until 4 why don't you stop by then mr. prince charming." Suka told him as she closed the door.

Kyouya had never been threatened before in his life and found it amusing as his driver came out of the car and opened the door for him. When he was seated inside the driver told him that there was a suoh limo parked down the street.

"Today just keeps getting interesting doesn't it." Kyouya said as he picked up his cell phone.

**_(A/n: _** sorry for the delay. I'm feeling much better and I hope to update again within two days . I've really appreciated the reviews keep them coming and I'll keep updating. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I like leaving chapters that make you want to read the next one. Thanks for reading!

zell-chan


	11. tormenting tamaki

"Mushi-mushi Tamaki speaking." Tamaki answered absent mindedly as his cell phone rang and he looked out his limo window at Kyouyas car which was driving away.

"Hello Tamaki I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." Came kyouyas cool voice from the other end.

Tamaki gulped and sweat dropped in fear.

"H-hey Kyoya-kun I was just on my way to your house." Tamaki stuttered giving his driver the signal to haul ass.

"Oh really? Well I had to go out to get some gourmet tea and will be arriving shortly I should be there in 10 minutes." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"10 minutes! Oh..ok I'll be waiting." Tamaki gulped.

"It would be a shame if your not there waiting for me.especially since id have to send my police force to look for you and we both know how sometimes they slip on the directions and end up killing the person their looking for." Kyouya said trying not to laugh.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Tamaki asked sweating profusely.

"Oh. no reason. Well see you in 10 minutes." Kyouya said somewhat cheery as he hung up the phone.

"Is there a problem mr. suoh?" Tamakis driver asked.

"If we don't arrive at the Ootori mansion in less then 10 minutes I assure you that our bodies will never be found." Tamaki said in complete and utter fear.

Tamakis driver gulped and put his foot to the gas with all his might while Tamaki cried and chewed on a tissue in the back.

"_What am I going to do? If kyouya finds out I took pictures of him with a girl he'll have me killed for sure_!" Tamaki thought to himself.

"Hmm I hope they don't get pulled over for driving so recklessly." Kyouya smirked as he looked out his window to see a speeding limo going down the street with a slight sound of manly cries coming from the back.

"Shall we return to the Ootori mansion sir?" His driver asked.

"Yes I suppose we should, we've given them enough time to get there ahead of us." Kyouya said leaning back in his limo as the driver turned started the car and headed to the Ootori mansion.

"_Though I've never had to stop myself from laughing at tormenting Tamaki before..interesting." _Kyouya thought as he wrote down in his planner "terrific teas 4pm"

(_**a/n: **sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading and keep sending the reviews. This is my first fanfic and for it to be even a little bit popular makes me happy! arigato!_

_p.s "mushi-mushi" is a typical phone greeting in Japan._

_zell-chan_


	12. lunch interigation via bobblehead

" Yay! We made it! We get to live!" Tamaki cried hugging his driver.

"Sir is everything ok?" His driver asked unaccustomed to so much emotion from the suoh.

"...it's a matter of life or death." Tamaki said seriously as he went back into the limo and pulled out his camera.

"Take this and have it developed and sent to all the host club members as quickly as you can .At least then if I don't return my beauty wouldn't have died in vain." Tamaki said in his most charismatic tone he could muster.

"Sir what's wrong?" His driver asked accepting the camera.

Meanwhile Kyouyas limo had pulled up to his drive way and the back window lowered showing a hand from the darkness beckoning Tamaki forward.

"I am going to have lunch with the shadow demon king. If I don't survive please tell Haruhi fujioka her daddy loves her and will always be watching over her." Tamaki said a tear forming in his eye as he walked towards the Ootori limo.

"Sir it has been an honor to be your chauffeur." Tamakis driver said shedding a tear as he went back into the car.

Tamaki looked back and winked to his driver only to turn and face the Ootori limo and stop because his legs refused to go forward.

"I forgot how dramatic he can be." Kyouya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Were going to a common restaurant!" Kyouya shouted out his window which sent Tamaki running and closing the door behind him yelling at kyouyas driver to drive.

"_Put the word common in any sentence and he acts like a puppy who just found his chew toy." _Kyouya thought to himself as he stared at the beaming Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled at kyouya then gulped and leaned back trying to appear casual but seeming more like he was hiding something.

"What's wrong Tamaki? Did I interrupt something?" Kyouya asked coolly as he got comfortable.

"Oh no like I told you I was waiting for you." Tamaki said with a forced smile while he started sweating under kyouyas icy gaze.

"Hmm I could have sworn I saw your limo parked down the street from the tea shop I went to." Kyouya said stroking his chin.

"Must have been another limo. You know how many people have a limo nowadays." Tamaki said fixing the collar of his dress shirt and opening a window.

"Oh yes everyone has a limo in a common neighborhood with suoh flags on the antennas." Kyouya said as he looked out the window.

"Oh god" Kyouya said to himself as he saw that they had arrived at their destination.

"bur-ger-king! Obviously this place was made for me!" Tamaki almost screamed with excitement.

"Oh joy a giant chew toy." Kouya said as Tamaki pulled him inside.

When they had entered kyouya found much to his distaste there was a Childs birthday party happening which meant many children running around. Tamaki suddenly stopped when he saw a few going into a ball pit then turned giving Kyouya big puppy eyes.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked with a sigh.

"I was wonder if you could..order for me while I play like the commoners do." Tamaki said pointing his fingers together shyly.

"Whatever" Kyouya said as Tamaki hugged him and ran off with a squeal falling into the pit of foam balls.

"What will you be having?" A young girl at the register asked Kyouya with a blush on her face.

"Advil and lots of it." Kyouya said pinching the bridge of his nose in anguish thinking of how less annoying it was when he went to a similar establishment with Haruhi, when an idea hit him.

"Give me two double cheeseburgers and a kids' meal." Kyouya said with a grin which made the cashier girl stutter and hurry with his order.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tamaki said his eyes glued onto the small prize Kyouya had taken out of the kids' meal after he sat down and had to forcibly remove Tamaki from the children's slide.

"I believe it's called a bobble head." Kyouya said fixing his glasses and looking at the peculiar toy. "I'm not very fond of it myself but if you told me exactly why you were watching me I might be persuaded to give it to you." Kyouya smirked.

"You're so mean!" Tamaki yelled his eyes getting a little teary as kyouya waved the bobble head to-and –fro.

" Hmm if I don't find someone to give it to within two minutes I think I'll throw it away." Kyouya said inspecting the bobble head.

"Like I said I was just on my way to your house!" Tamaki pleaded.

Kyouya eyed him over his glasses then started to pull on the bobble heads head.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki yelled almost jumping up.

"Well if I'm going to throw it away it should be in pieces." Kyouya said matter of factly.

Kyouya gave it a quick tug and was interrupted by Tamaki putting his hands on his and crying.

"I-went-to-your-house-and-saw-you-leave-so-i-fallowed-you-wondering-where-you-were-going-so-early." Tamaki said in one breathe.

"Now was that so hard?" Kyouya asked as he patted Tamaki on the head and tossed him the bobble head.

"Come on lets go! I'll drop you off at your house, and you can have my food." Kyouya said getting up as the now happy Tamaki put everything in a paper bag they came in and all but skipped to the limo.

(**_A/N: _this chapter is much longer then the last one so after this they should be normal size lol yay! sorry it's so long though lol.**

**zell-chan**


	13. A fathers involment

When Tamaki was dropped off at his house he found a packet with the photos he had taken left on his bed. He quickly came out of his happy bobble headed stupor and opened it letting the pictures fall across his covers.

"Their all blurry!" Tamaki cried shuffling through the photos.

Tamaki suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to lower the tainted glass when he took the majority of pictures and hadn't lowered it until the last few when he found the limo getting warm. Tamaki fell to his knees in shame that he had ruined a chance to get help for kyouya.

"He obviously has found himself a precious flower and because the emotion of love is so unknown he doesn't know what to do. Only I the prince of the heart can help him…but I need help." Tamaki pouted resting his head on his arm his blond hair hanging over his eyes when he spotted a small group of photos that were clear.

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted in triumph as he grabbed the photos of kyouya and Nika at the limo.

"Once everyone in the host club sees these they'll have to help me with mission: shadow demon lord meets beautiful common flower." Tamaki said standing tall and proud.

"After this my darling daughter Haruhi will be proud of her handsome father." Tamaki said in well a tamaki fashion.

"I bet poor kyouya is trying hard to deal with his new found feelings as we speak." Tamaki said looking at the photo and grabbing the phone.

Meanwhile Kyouya had just arrived at home tired from Tamaki's behavior at lunch.

"Could you please hold all my calls today I'll be retiring to my room." Kyouya said absent mindedly to his head butler.

"Of course sir, but your father has requested an audience with you. You can find him in his office." The butler said bowing to kyouya who had stopped at the stairs.

"_My father never talks to me after breakfast unless it's extremely important." _Kyouya thought as he made sure he was still presentable and headed towards his fathers office.

"You asked for me?" Kyouya asked as he politely knocked on the large oak doors of his fathers' office.

"You know you don't have to knock if I called for you." Mr. Ootori said making kyouya hesitantly enter the spacious and very domineering office of his father.

It was times like these that kyouya realized him and his father were not like most fathers and sons. Most fathers and sons bond and play catch, kyouya and his father on the other hand only talked to each other for business and nothing more.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have used the Ootori private database to look up a Ms. Nika Cho." Mr. Ootori said placing a vanilla folder down on his desk and glaring at kyouya.

Kyouya couldn't help but wonder if he had inherited his cool demeanor and cold stare from his father as he saw a bit of himself reflected in the older mans grey eyes.

"I had met Ms. Nika in the rain one evening in the richer district and was wondering if she was one of our clients." Kyouya explained standing straight putting his hands behind his back.

"Our clients?" Mr. Ootori chuckled. "Son. You are not in charge I am, so I suggest you forget about Ms. Nika and worry about getting into my good gracious again."

"I am sorry father it will not happen again." Kyouya said bowing.

"You're dismissed." Mr. Ootori said gruffly as he turned his back on his son.

Kyouya closed the door as he left angry that his father would deny how involved he's been in the evolution of the Ootori group.

"Why would he even care about a commoner so much that I'm no longer in his good gracious?" Kyouya wondered as he headed to his room in the hopes of taking a long shower and thinking about the days events.

"Mr. Ootori what do you want us to do?" Mr. Ootoris' private guard asked after kyouya had left.

"Nothing for now, No son of mine would ever show interest in a commoner if he values to inherit the Ootori group." Mr. Ootori ordered.

"Understood." The guard said as he was about to leave.

"Oh and remember to order those roses again..a special anniversary is coming up." Mr. Ootori said with a smile before the guard left.

**_(a/n:_ yay I know it was late but I delivered! and please pay special attention to this because right now the plot thickens! I have so many plans for this story I'm so excited even though im the one writing it! lol **

**zell-chan**


	14. a daughters love

"Hey! It's Nika!" The head guard yelled out as Nika stepped off the bus to the Japan correctional facility.

"Hello officer Taka how are you doing?" Nika asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine; the boys and I were wondering what kind of tea you brought for us today?"

"Do I even get a "hey you look wonderful today!" or "if I was just a few years younger?" Nika asked crossing her arms.

"Hey you look wonderful today! And if I was just a few years younger id still be asking what kind of tea you got us." Officer Taka said lightly punching Nika on the arm.

"You know if my father wasn't put here for doing nothing I wouldn't be giving you my new apple lemon spice tea today." Nika said sadly taking a small bag of tea out of her pocket.

"Cheer up! You look beautiful I know he's going to love it." Officer Taka said lifting her chin.

Nika looked down at herself and straightened her cheongsam and made sure her pigtails were straight as taka signaled for them to open the prison gate.

"I made it so you'll get 5 extra minutes with him today." Officer Taka winked as she walked through the gate.

Nika walked happily through the prison compound ignoring the cat calls from new prisoners who were quickly shut up by those who knew of her and her fathers' story.

"Hey! If it isn't Minoru's kid!" Came a familiar voice from afar.

"Hey uncle blade! Is my father all set?" Nika asked cheerily to a very tattooed and balled Japanese man who had stopped lifting weights and waved to her.

"Yeah he's been waiting for your visit since your last one." Blade said with a smile.

"I visit him every other week just so he won't worry too much." Nika pleaded coming closer to the prisoner who glared at any one who seemed to be checking Nika out.

"I know, I know. But I'm a father to so I know how it is worrying about your daughter who's all alone out there in the world." Blade said giving Nika a kiss on the forehead which earned him a few wolf howls.

"I'm not alone. Plus in 2 years with good behavior you'll be out to take care of me." Nika said with an innocent grin.

"If only my daughter Suka was as sweet as you. By the way where is she?" Blade asked.

"Suka is taking care of the tea shop while I visit dad, which by the way I should be doing they only give us 10 minutes after all." Nika said giving blade a hug and hurrying to the visit rooms.

"Tell Suka that I love her when you get back will ya?" Blade asked nervously.

"She already knows!" Nika yelled back as she opened the door to the visiting rooms.

"Hey dad!" Nika said as she entered the glass room were her father was waiting at the cold metal table impatiently.

"Oh my darling little girl!...what are you wearing?" Nikas father Minoru asked as he hugged her and stepped back and looked at her outfit.

"It's nice and Suka bought it for me." Nika said twirling with a smile.

"Give Suka a smack for me will ya?" Minoru asked as he gestured for her to sit as he took a seat.

"Dad you know as well as I do that Suka would like that." Nika said making Minoru laugh.

"So what's up with you? How's the shop? Meet anyone new?" Minoru asked raising a eyebrow.

"I'm fine, the shops fine, and I've brought you some tea!" Nika said bringing out a special bag of tea she made for him.

"Who is he?" Minoru asked leaning back and crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"n-now we defiantly need some water for this tea don't we um..guards!" Nika stuttered trying not to blush.

"Please tell me its not blade." Minoru said grabbing Nikas hand.

"Uncle Blade! eww no." Nika said offended.

"Is it Suka? Because if it is I'll still love you and…" Minoru started but was quickly interrupted by Nika putting her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not in love and if I was it wouldn't be with uncle blade or Suka because that's just gross." Nika said with a shiver.

"His names Kyouya and were just friends. Well actually acquaintances." Nika said with a sigh.

"Oh great my little girl is all grown up and now I've got to kill some young boy who's trying to have his way with my daughter!" Minoru said about to get up making Nika laugh.

"Dad! It's not like that we only met two nights ago. He's really nice a smartass but nice none the less." Nika said a kind of dreamy glaze coming over her eyes when she remembered when he pinned her to the limo and the innocent and protective look in his eyes.

"You are in love. I remember I used to get that same look when I thought about your mother." Minoru said with a warm smile as he leaned over grasping Nikas hands in his own.

"I think you should give this guy a chance. It would make me feel better to know you're not all alone out there." Minoru said as he brushed a bit off hair out of Nikas face.

"I don't think I'm ready to even think about dating. Especially this time of year." Nika said with a tear falling down her face.

"Are you still getting those roses every year?" Minoru asked.

Nika nodded yes as she began to cry and Minoru got up and took her in his arms trying to sooth her.

"Nini I'm so sorry for what I did. Maybe one day we'll get the bastard." Minoru said wiping away nikas tears.

"It wasn't your fault, and I could never blame you besides you know I hate it when you call me Nini." Nika said forcing a smile.

"I hope this Kyouya boy knows what he's getting into." Minoru said with a smirk.

"Dad he's just an acquaintance!" Nika yelled smacking her fathers arm.

"Just an acquaintance that makes you blush when you say his name." Minoru teased.

Nika laughed and looked up to find their time was up. She gave her father a kiss goodbye and let him know she would visit in a week. He looked at the name of the tea in the tea bag and smiled warmly as he got up to be cuffed and the guards promised to make it for him later. He murmured the name of the tea softly as he was led back to his cell.

"_A Daughters Love"_

**_(A/n:_ just wanted you guys to get to know my oc Nika a bit more. I love her to death and I hope you do to .)**


	15. The shadow king and light princess

(**_a/n: _**I do not own ouran high school host club but I do own nika and the story "the shadows light" I think its very fitting to kyouya and nika don't you?)zell-chan

"Hmm interesting." Kyouya said as he laid back on his bed going through a packet of pictures that was left on his bed.

"I should be grateful for tamaki's stupidity otherwise there would be a prob…" Kyouya started as he went through the blurry pictures but stopped when he saw one that was crystal clear of him over a blushing Nika.

"She really does look beautiful." Kyouya said in an almost dream like voice.

" You two look like the shadow king and light princess from the story The Shadows Light" Kyouya's sister Fuyumi said as she appeared laying next to kyouya and taking the photo from his hands.

"Do you ever knock before you enter?" Kyouya said showing no surprise that his sister had once again popped up.

"And miss my little brother looking at pictures of his new girlfriend? Never!" Fuyumi said giving kyouya a kiss on the cheek and sitting up.

Kyouya just rolled his eyes and sat up as well knowing full heartedly that his older sister would not leave until she wanted to.

"So what's the story of the shadow king and the light princess?" Kyouya asked putting his glasses on which he had on his nightstand.

"You've never heard the story "The Shadows Light" before?" Fuyumi asked in shock.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you about it now would I?" Kyouya said with a sigh as he grabbed his towel and dried his still shower wet hair.

"Well , long ago the king of shadows, after centuries of crushing dreams and enslaving lower minions to do his bidding so that he would be king, had finally achieved his goal he found he had absolute power..." Fuyumi started but was interrupted by Kyouya.

"I like him already." Kyouya said under his breathe.

"I thought you would, But as I was saying. The shadow king had everything he had ever hoped to want and decided to celebrate his new found glory by spreading his darkness over the land. What he did not expect was to find the princess of light. She was beautiful! With long golden rays of the sun as her hair and two moons for eyes. She wore a long kimono made of the flowers prayers to the sun and lovers murmurs in the dark." Fuyumi said.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for this enlightening story but Nikas hair is brown not golden or even blond and her eyes are a bright green not grey or silver. So could you please explain to me in what way does this picture remind you of the shadow king and the light princess?" Kyouya said obviously annoyed.

"So her name's Nika huh??" Fuyumi teased with a raised eyebrow.

Kyouya just shook his head for even opening himself like that and just nodded for yurumi to continue.

"Upon seeing her the shadow king merely thought that she was lost and in need of guidance to get out of his kingdom so he swooped her up and covered himself around her pinning her light to a tree in which she had backed into. The king said "who are you to brighten the shadows in which I own?" The light princess merely stared at the shadow kings face and blushed so brightly the petals of the tree were permanently tainted pink as she said.

"I am merely a princess and nothing more your majesty. But I'm finding that in your handsome eyes I feel like a queen." The shadow king was puzzled and taken aback because after years of surrounding himself in only his cold darkness no one had ever beheld his face or eyes so he never thought himself handsome.

"I may only appear that way because your light though covered by my shadows won't die out." The shadow king said rationally.

"If that is so then I will gladly be by your side so that everyone will know of your beauty." The light princess said placing a kiss upon his heart. Her kiss had melted through the darkness destroying the shadows that covered the earth only leaving the shadow king who now stood beside the light princess both as equals and soon as lovers. Till this day you can still see the two side by side wherever there is a shadow there is a light and wherever there is light there is a shadow." Fuyumi concluded tossing the photo back to kyouya.

"What's the point of that story?" Kyouya asked dryly.

"I forgot.. but it was pretty romantic and your looking at that young lady very romantically." Fuyumi teased.

"I'll have you know she is just an acquaintance and nothing more." Kyouya explained taking back the photo and returning his mind to the problem of keeping his reputation to his fellow host.

"She may be that now, but she could be so much more if you wanted her to be." Fuyumi said as she headed out of kyouyas room as he shot her a glare.

"Shadow king? What a fitting name." Kyouya laughed to himself as he

Laid back again with the picture in hand. He couldn't stop staring at the blush of Nikas cheeks and her smile as he decided he would take a nap and think of a plan later.

"Terrific teas tea house! My name is Nika how may I help you?" Nika said cheerfully after just getting back.

"How much tea do you want? One of everything?!" Nika shouted in surprise on the phone getting a pen and writing down the info.

"Yes we do deliveries. May I ask who and where I shall send the order to?...Tamaki suoh at ouran high school 3rd floor music room in the north wing? Ok thank you mr. suoh your order will be ready in time…And no, no one has ever told me that my voice rings with the harmonies of the heavens. Thank you goodbye." Nika sweat dropped as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Suka asked after escorting the final customers out before they closed for the day.

"Less talk more work!" Nika said with determination as she put on her apron and began to work.

(**a/n: i dont know why but i think kyouya showers alot..maybe its just my fangirl fantasy of kyouya coming through or something squeal. sorry if this seems confusing but believe me the next chapter will clear this up.) zell-chan**


	16. evidence destroyed and evidence appears

"Less talk more work!" Nika said with determination as she put on her apron and began to work.

"She's super cute!" Hunny said as everyone gathered around a table in the host club looking at the pictures each of them had received the night prior.

"What could a girl like that see in Kyouya?" The twins said in unison as they stared at the photos.

"She is probably a foreign princess who has captured mother's attention with her beauty and melted his heart with her words." Tamaki said dramatically.

The twins looked at each other and started laughing hysterically with tears coming from their eyes.

"The low blood pressure demon king has a heart!" Hikaru laughed as kaoru stopped and started poking his shoulder with a pale expression on his face.

"So I'm the low blood pressure demon king now am I? " Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up with his index finger behind Hikaru.

"Kyouya-sempai is this girl your girlfriend or just a friend?" Haruhi asked blankly looking up at Kyouya as the other host scooted around her with keen interest in kyouyas answer.

Now was the time for Kyouya to put his plan of deterring Tamaki and his fellow host away from Nika and his "relationship".

"Well Haruhi just think of the time I had you pinned to a bed." Kyouya said leaning close to her with a smirk on his face.

Everyone around was in shock and Haruhi seemed non interested by the comment and just tried to walk away but failed as Tamaki and the twins both grabbed her asking what had happened.

Kyouya mentally patted himself on the back as he walked away letting Haruhi explain things as he took all the pictures that were on the table and put them in the trash and put one of Nika pinning him instead and placed it in his folder.

"Mother should never try to help father out with our daughter!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya 5 minutes later.

"But remember if I hadn't done that you and Haruhi still wouldn't be talking. Plus moms always help out dads with their children." Kyouya said this time making sure he kept his smirk from turning into a pleased smile.

Everyone seemed to somewhat not care any longer about a possible romance in kyouyas life after Haruhi had told them what had happened between him and her. Though he received many glares from the twins and Tamaki to which he matched with a glare of his own things cooled down as the host changed into their outfits the theme: "common fashions". Much to Haruhi's dislike as the twins chased her around with a halter top and skirt until she reminded them she had to remain thought of as a boy and put on a pair of baggy jeans and a large t-shirt which disappointed Tamaki and the twins greatly.

"Oh Tamaki you look downright poor in that outfit!" One of tamaki's customers said in shock.

"But when I bask in the rich glow of your eyes, and taste of your exotic lips I feel as if I'm a king!" Tamaki said kneeling before her and kissing her hand.

"Everything truly is back to normal." Kyouya said as he was free of customers and leaned against a wall.

"May I ask why is everyone so interested in regular clothing?" Haruhi asked Kyouya as she stopped with a tea tray.

"Because to everyone this isn't regular clothing." Kyouya stated to the point.

"Rich bastards." Haruhi mumbled making Kyouya smirk as she went back to her customers.

There was a light knock on the large doors of the host club and Hunny went bouncing over happily in a pair of shorts and a cute shirt that had bunnies all over.

"Hello I have a delivery for a Tamaki suoh." Came an all too familiar voice.

" Ohhhhh." Hunny said in awe as he looked up into the smiling face of Nika who was caring two large boxes.

"You're much prettier in person than in the pictures!" Hunny said grabbing one of Nikas hands as she tried to balance the boxes with her other and they headed towards Tamaki.

"Um thank you?" Nika said nervously as the smaller boy stopped and she caught her balance.

"So now I can see up close and in person who speaks with the harmonies of the heavens!" Tamaki said bowing before a sweat dropping Nika.

"Ohh Kaoru I think kyouya-sempai is nervous." Hikaru said snaking around Kyouya who was making sure to only look in his folder avoiding at all cost Looking at Nika.

(**_a/n: _ohhh what's to happen next? Same ouran channel same ouran time!)**


	17. kyouya loves this girl

"Your right Hikaru I think his heart might be going aflutter." Kaoru teased snaking around kyouyas other side.

"And I think you both are delusional." Kyouya said gruffly as he walked away from them getting closer to Tamaki and Nika to see what was going on.

"Mr. suoh Where do you want me to put your order?" Nika asked as she was tired of holding the boxes.

"Mori-sempai could you please free this damsel from her burden?" Tamaki asked with a sparkling smile.

Mori nodded and took the boxes out of Nika's hands and placed them on a table.

"Oh thank you sir. They were getting a bit heavy." Nika said bowing to mori.

"Ohh what's in here?" Hunny said on his tippy toes trying to peer in the boxes.

"Oh that is two boxes of the finest teas you'll ever taste. Now about my payment." Nika said in all seriousness.

"I bet they would taste all the finer from your lips." Tamaki said cupping Nikas face in her hands.

"Mr.suoh I am only here to deliver the tea now about my payment." Nika said backing away.

Tamaki grabbed her arm and pulled over to the desperately trying to turn invisible Kyoya who was at a window jotting down his revenge.

"Now I think you can talk about payment to kyouya-kun." Tamaki said pushing Nika towards him.

Nika and Kyouya locked eyes for a minute and Nika looked at Kyouya's outfit from his sandals to his ripped black jeans and white dress shirt that was opened just enough to leave something to the imagination. Kyouya noted this examination as he made a examination of his own noticing she was wearing a long white skirt with a black blouse that mirrored his own outfit, her hair was down the same way it was when they had met in the rain making Kyouya's heart throb a little unexpectedly.. He hoped that she would not tell the truth out of fear of the days to come of constant prodding.

"Oh mr. Ootori it is nice to see you again. I hope the tea you received was to your liking." Nika said bowing low trying to hide her blush.

"Yes it was ms.cho thank you so much for your services." Kyouya said with a his best host club smile as he thought "_I like this girl"_

"Hmm so this is what you call tea?" The twins said handing Nika a photo of her and Kyouya.

"_Oh great how is she going to try to play that off?"_ Kyouya wondered to himself.

Nika paused before she said with a smile "I'm glad to see the pictures turned out how you expected mr.Ootori. Though I do not think that dress was very flattering on me."

" _I like this girl..i like her a lot!" _Kyouya thought as he stood up straight no longer trying to bury into the wall.

"So you knew I was fallowing you! And made this poor common maiden pose!" Tamaki yelled in shock.

"It was a very clever idea on mr. Ootori's part. He had told me while in the shop that a friend of his was fallowing him and trying to get incriminating evidence against him and asked if I would just go along with a ploy to make it seem all the worst. Though I must admit it was a very unusual request." Nika said with a slight blush still looking at the picture.

"_Thank you Nika! Thank you so much!" _Kyouya thought as he exchanged a look with Nika.

"It seems milord doesn't know when he's been dooped." The twins said ripping up the pictures, bored and going to serve some customers.

"Now mr. suoh about my payment: it comes to 9000 yen. Cash or check please." Nika said turning to the dumbfounded Tamaki her hand extended and a genuine smile on her face.

"9-9—9000 yen! How could common tea possibly be worth that much?" Tamaki asked which made Nika smile all the more.

" Um. Excuse me Miss…ter. But could you make this tea for me please?" Nika asked Haruhi who had come over on her way to dispose of the tea tray. Nika noticed the looks she was getting when she said "miss" and the uniform Haruhi was wearing so she quickly changed it to "mister."

"Sure I could." Haruhi said with a host club smile as she went in the back.

"Now mr. suoh before you try the tea I think It's only fair I explain why it cost so much." Nika said pulling out a calculator.

"The tea cost 200 yen per bag and seeing as you ordered one of all our 300 tea selections that equal 6000 yen, plus the overtime pay seeing as you called as we were closing which comes to 2000 yen, and then express delivery cost 1000 yen, I also should charge at least 1000 yen for your accosting by pulling me around and touching me without permission, so it seems your total is 10,000 yen. Hmm seems I was off by a thousand. And please don't forget to tip." Nika said long winded as she punched in the numbers and held her hand out.

"I-I-but—what?" Tamaki stuttered incomprehensibly.

"_that's it I don't like this girl.. I love her!" _Kyouya thought as he saw the pain on tamaki's face as he reached in his pocket.

"How do I even know if this tea is worth it?!" Tamaki yelled in all seriousness.

"Well try it for yourself." Nika offered as she motioned to Haruhi who had come back with the sweet aromatic tea that seemed to make Tamaki's mouth water.

"It's from our line of personality teas. This one is called "childlike prince of hearts" I judged by your temperament that you would enjoy it." Nika said tapping her chin.

Tamaki seemed somewhat offended but it wore away as Haruhi handed him the cup of the luscious red steaming liquid and he took a hesitant slip.

"How is it milord?" The twins asked in unison as everyone in the host club customers and host alike watched in awe.

"It's delicious. Like a young loves kiss under cherry blossoms with no one but you in the world." Tamaki said dreamily unknowingly glittering brightly making some customers swoon.

Kyouya quickly wrote down the name of that tea and decided that later he would use it as a booster for club profit.

"Now that you are pleased with our product I think it just that I receive my due payment." Nika said with a business like flair.

"O-oh of course! I wouldn't dare refuse such an enchanting young woman like yourself." Tamaki said with a grin that again made some girls swoon as he reached in his pocket and handed over the money.

"Thank you mr.suoh your custom is much appreciated and remember at terrific teas we always meet your needs!" Nika said as she counted the money and left the club giving Kyouya a wink.

Kyouya smirked and watched as everyone huddled over to the teas and Tamaki who was wooing girls left and right. He used their distraction to creep towards the entrance before Nika had left.

(A/N: thanks for the reviews and the next chapter is titled "a kiss a slap and a panic attack") zell-chan


	18. a kiss, a slap, and a panic attack!

"Ms. Cho may I have a word?" Kyouya asked politely as he stepped out of the club room into the hallway where Nika was about to descend the stairs.

"Oh of course Mr. Ootori I'm all yours." Nika said with a strained smile noting a small group of guys who were walking by.

The two made idle chat both with false smiles and an awkward air about them.

"I was wondering if could use terrific teas as our only supplier of teas for the club?" Kyouya asked standing in front of the club doors with his folder open.

"Oh of course Mr. Ootori I would be our pleasure no our honor to service you and your fellow host members and customers." Nika said bowing again.

They were silent for a little bit as the group of students turned the corner. When both were sure that they were safe from prying eyes and ears they let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"I've never had to smile or bow that much in my life! God I hate acting fake!" Nika said rubbing her cheeks which were sore from smiling. "And you! You owe me big time mister!" Nika said stepping towards Kyouya waving her finger.

Kyouya at first was surprised by the sudden outburst but suddenly started choking as laughter erupted from him.

"Oh I see it's amusing to you to see me have to humble myself to keep you reputation!" Nika said sad and angry as she turned to storm off.

"Wait..haha..wait." Kyouya said grabbing Nika's arm and catching his breathe from that rare fit of laughter that he had just endured.

"I'm not laughing at you. Thank you for doing that for me. I don't know how I could possibly repay you. But might I ask why did you do it?" Kyouya said in all seriousness his steel grey eyes meeting Nika's warm green orbs.

"I overheard some things about you as I walked in and could tell you have a reputation for being cold, lone, evil, and I believe even so hot that if you smacked someone in the face they would cream their pants in pleasure." Nika said putting her finger to her chin at that last part.

Kyouya was dumbfounded that he was though of that way. The cold, lone and evil part he knew was based more on his family's corporations and the fact he refused to open himself up for anyone that may hurt him. But the cream your pants in pleasure part took him off guard.

"Oh my god you should see your face right now. Precious!" Nika laughed holding her sides.

"I see you made that last part up." Kyouya said with a sigh as he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh no the other parts were lies the cream part I heard some guy saying as I walked up here." Nika said a serious expression on her face.

Kyouya again was in shock as he looked at her scanning her for any trace she was lying. Nika broke down and started laughing tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm so sorry but you look so cute when you're surprised." Nika said with a smile as she stopped laughing.

"Well I'm glad you've had your fun. I do hope were even now." Kyouya said annoyed that he was a butt of a joke.

"Oh not in the least kyo-kun." Nika said with a smirk as she stepped closer to him.

"I was serious about you being our only supplier of teas. Here's my address and number call me and we can go over the details." Kyouya said taking a card from his folder and handing it to Nika.

"Are you asking me out?" Nika said now showing the same dumbfounded expression that Kyouya has making him laugh as she put the card in her pocket absent mindedly.

"Now I see what you mean." Kyouya chuckled.

"I'll think about it…No never mind there's no way. Suka would realize who you are and be all over you like a bee to honey." Nika said about to take the card out of her pocket.

Kyouya leaned down so they were eye to eye a mischievous grin that he had learned from the twins on his face as he asked "What's wrong with her being all over me..or would you prefer to be all over me?"

Kyouya had received what he wanted by Nika's blushing face and stuttering.

"I'll stop by the tea shop later there's something I want to ask you." Kyouya said taking a step back leaving an open mouthed and confused Nika in the hallway.

"Mommy our daughter won't dress up for daddy!" Came the whiny voice of Tamaki as he slammed the door open propelling a surprised Kyouya forward at such an angle that his lips met Nikas.

A hush came over the host who were at the door and the customers were silent. Meanwhile Kyouya and Nika were wide eyed staring at each other in absolute confusion.

" _she taste like honey and vanilla." _Kyouya thought to himself as he felt himself slowly close his eyes and ready to lean into the kiss.

"SLAP!" Came Nika's hand across Kyouya's face.

He stepped back stunned and clutching his cheek which stung but was not in a great amount of pain.

"How dare you!" Nika yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Ohh good going milord. You're very good at forcing people to kiss." The twins said in unison patting Tamaki's shoulder.

"I feel Kyouyas pain" Haruhi said giving Tamaki a glare as she headed back in the club.

"B-b-but" Tamaki stammered only to be shut up by a fiercer demon glare from Kyouya.

Meanwhile Nika cho: 17 years of age, attendant of ouran public high school, honor roll student, tea maker, and slapper of her first kiss was hyperventilating at the back of the staircase.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She said in shock blushing as she touched her lips.

"_he tasted like mint and …." _Nika couldn't quite put her finger on what else as she floated back towards the tea house in a zombie like trance.

(**_A/N: _ they finally kissed! ohh but it was an accident. I'm so excited and jealous. HE'S MY MAN NIKA GET YOUR CRUMMY HANDS OFF! Sorry about that it's the fangirl in me. well stay tuned.) zell-chan**


	19. Tamaki's torment and prince charming

"I'm sooo sorry Kyouya please forgive me" Tamaki pleaded as Kyouya went back inside and closed the door completely silent and stiff.

"It seems the host club will be closing early everyone." The twins said in unisons noting the fierce aura around Kyouya.

Hunny and mori also helped in ushering the customers out who didn't put up a fight after seeing the kind of animalistic way Kyouya had walked from the door to the window not making eye contact with anyone.

"Tamaki-sempai I think you should be quite right now." Haruhi advised as she looked at kyouya from afar.

"_Not only will I have to find a way to gain my reputation back but that idiot also made me kiss her in front of our customers no less!" _Kyouya was thinking at the window trying to decide whether he should kill Tamaki first then make it up to Nika or torture Tamaki, make it up to Nika, then kill Tamaki.

"Tamaki." Kyouya called firmly trying not to voice his anger.

"y-y-yes mother?" Tamaki stuttered in his smallest voice while the twins started humming a funeral march and Mori covered Hunny and Haruhi's eyes.

"Tamaki as you very well know I have a reputation to keep not only as a member of this host club but as an Ootori heir am I right?" Kyouya asked fixing his glasses with his index finger.

"y-y-yes your right, your always right never wrong never ever wrong." Tamaki quivered.

Kyouya had to admit he's never known Tamaki to be that scared for so long and he was finding it rather amusing.

"Not only have you made a fool of me not only in front of our fellow host but in front of customers who may no longer want my services and lower the clubs profit, also you made me kiss a acquaintance I was hoping would be one of our suppliers. You do know some kind of punishment is in order," Kyouya asked rhetorically.

"Y-y-y-yes mother." Tamaki said with puppy dog eyes about to cry.

Kyouya was no longer furious but his anger would not go away as long as Tamaki insisted on calling him mother.

"I suggest you call Terrific tea's and apologize about what had happened today and about assuming she was my concubine." Kyouya said.

"Right away m.." Tamaki started but was cut off by kyouya.

"Call me mother again and I will call my police force to interrogate you until every single secret and dirty though it brought to light." Kyouya said in all honesty holding his cell phone.

"Of course Kyouya." Tamaki said gloomily as he made a call.

The twins were laughing at Tamaki holding their sides while Hunny and Mori seemed to feel sad for Tamaki but stayed out of it knowing he did kind of deserve it.

"Kyouya-sempai must you be so hard on Tamaki-sempai? He only wanted to help." Haruhi asked standing next to Kyouya and looking up at him in all earnestness.

"I'm not being hard on Tamaki at all he's torturing himself for me. All I asked so far was that he apologizes to Nika." Kyouya said honestly.

"So her name's Nika" Haruhi said with a knowing glance.

"I'll lower your debt by 5000 yen if you forget that name." Kyouya deadpanned.

"Who? What? Well I guess I'll go make some tea made by a complete stranger." Haruhi said walking away.

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk and calm down as Haruhi acted like she had completely forgot.

"Um Kyouya it seems a Miss Suka wants to talk to you." Tamaki said shaking while he held his cell phone out.

"Hello this is Kyouya speaking." Kyouya said dryly glancing at Tamaki who acted as if kyouya's eyes merely touching him made him burn.

"You better get over here now kyo-kun before I go over there myself and drag you over here, what are your lips made of? My poor Nika keeps going back and forth between a kind of babyish giggle to a panic attack. You better fix it prince charming or so help me god! That pretty face of yours will meet the bottom of my boot!" Suka yelled hanging up on a startled Kyouya.

"Tamaki what exactly did you say to Miss Suka?" Kyouya asked turning his head so that his glasses had a glare hiding his eyes.

"I only told her that it was my fault that cupids arrow missed and you and her employee were made to lock lips in the throw of passion and love only to realize your hearts didn't beat for each other." Tamaki said pointing his fingers together.

Kyouya all but growled and now Tamaki had no one on his side as everyone gave up on the idiot.

"Tamaki give me your wallet." Kyouya said forcefully.

Tamaki was confused but did as he was told for fear of the wrath of the shadow king. After receiving Tamaki's wallet Kyouya made a phone call.

"Yes the dogs name is Antoinette and she has no training except paper." Tamaki heard Kyouya say.

"Kyouya what about Antoinette?!" Tamaki asked afraid.

"As punishment Antoinette shall be held for a week, completely safe I assure you in one of the finest kennels, and I am going to clear up the mess you made using your money. I trust you have no problem with that." Kyouya stated as a fact instead of suggestion.

Tamaki was quiet and dejected himself to a corner crying like a baby while Hunny waved his stuffed rabbit around trying to cheer him up.

"Kyouya-sempai where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"To play prince charming." Kyouya said as he headed out the door leaving Haruhi confused.

**_(a/n:_** yay another chapter how many times have I updated these past two days? whew! well you should recognize that last line from something Suka said to Kyouya earlier in the story. if you don't well you haven't been paying attention now have you? (Joking) ok from here on out things will get interesting between Nika and Kyouya I hope you enjoy as we watch the two possibly fall in love.


	20. clove&flour date conditions

Though Kyouya always had confidence in everything he did he found while looking out his limo window at the small tea house that he was scared.

"_I wonder what she thinks of me now." _Kyouya thought as he mustered all his strength to get out of the car hoping an idea of what to do would come to him as he entered.

"Hey there mister money bags. I can't help but wonder exactly what's in those lips of yours to make her act so strange but id be willing to find out tiger." Suka said sitting seductively on one of the tables as Kyouya realized the tea house was empty.

"I doubt there is anything wrong with my lips and though I'm flattered by your offer I must decline." Kyouya said as politely as he could.

"Oh good answer!" Suka said with a smile as she got up and nodded for Kyouya to go to the back.

"If you two don't work out I would be happy to mend your broken heart." Suka said as Kyouya walked by.

Kyouya ignored the older woman's idea of seduction and headed to the backroom.

"Also if you break her heart I'll make sure no one finds your body." Suka said with all seriousness which made Kyouya stop and turn to look at her.

Suka gave him a big great grin and wink which succeeded in scaring the never scared Kyouya.

Kyouya ducked his head under the mats wondering what exactly how Nika would be acting but was startled by what he saw.

The usual calm and even somewhat sarcastic and observant Nika was racing to and fro dropping things here and there with a giggle or a small shriek. Kyouya had to hold in a small chuckle as a small smile fitted his lips. He walked over silently sneaking up behind Nika who was now at the stove putting in herbs muttering something along the lines of:

"Who does he think he is!.. My first kiss in front of all those strangers!...i bet he's worried to….why did I have to slap him?...he was getting into it, it was for his own good..yeah his own good." Nika decided.

"My own good you say?" Kyouya whispered in her ear.

"AHHH!" Nika screamed almost jumping 4 feet in the air clutching her chest as her hair fell down over her face and she strove to catch her breathe.

"If one kiss could affect you so much I should of kissed you sooner. You're quite amusing." Kyouya said with a smirk as he leaned back against a counter his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Nika said obviously annoyed that she was caught off guard.

"I was going to come to apologize with possibly dinner but it seems you're in no state of mind for it." Kyouya said leaning forward and lightly brushing her hair away from her face.

Nika looked Kyouya in the eyes searching for something as she slowly leaned forward. Kyouya was surprised at first but leaned forward as well positioning himself for another kiss his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"SUCKER!!" Nika laughed as threw some ground clover in kyouya's face.

Kyouya was visibly startled and remained with his head tilted and eyes closed for a heartbeat before he cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses.

"I assume I deserved that but did you have to yell sucker as well?" Kyouya asked putting his glasses back on and looking at Nika with a blank look.

Nika put her hands behind her and waved side to side innocently smiling trying not to snicker.

"And what's so funny?" Kyouya asked as he took a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face.

"You look like the gingerbread man with glasses." Nika said holding up a shiny steel teapot for Kyouya to look at himself in.

"I do look a bit tanner." Kyouya said matter-of-factly while he looked at his face.

"Ha ha ha ha that's what you get for stealing a girls kiss!" Nika said putting the tea pot down.

"You know of all the cooking ingredients to throw in someone's face I must suggest flower as a better alternative to clover." Kyouya said reaching behind him and grasping some flour, flinging it at Nika.

"Ok why the hell do we have flower in a teashop?" Nika coughed as she tried to wipe some of the flower of her face.

"I was planning on making some sweet buns!" Suka yelled out from the front making Kyouya and Nika both laugh.

"So I hope no hard feelings?" Kyouya asked as Nika handed him a damp towel for him to wipe his face with as they both sat down on stools at the counter of the kitchen.

"Now why would I be upset that my first kiss was by a cute, rich, smartass acquaintance in front of a bunch of strangers?" Nika stated rhetorically.

Kyouya looked over the damp towel at her feeling a bit sorry. Nika looked at him and a warm smile spread from her lips to her eyes as she smiled.

"A very cute, rich, smartass acquaintance who came all the way to my job to apologize with dinner only to have ground clover thrown in his face and still winder if were on good terms. Thank you Kyouya, thank you so much. I needed that." Nika said gazing distantly with an awkward smile.

"You needed a kiss?" Kyouya asked somewhat surprised she hadn't been kissed before.

"Ha ha never mind." Nika dismissed as she got off the stool and cleaned up.

Kyouya watched her get up with interest. He noted how her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled and the way her hair when it was down seemed to fall around her like a curtain for a relic that decides who sees its beauty. She was of medium height tall enough to not have her age confused or be of any trouble but also short enough to need to stand on her tippy toes to meet kyouya's eyes when they stood. She was graceful as she mopped the floor and Kyouya noticed that puberty had endowed her with just enough not to be considered "flashy".

"You know if you keep checking me out you'll get dirty thoughts and I might have to hurt you." Nika said splashing some water at the staring Kyouya who had stopped in his ministrations of wiping his face to truly take a look at her.

"Weren't you the one who offered that if you entered my limo you would be in a bikini and pigtails living out your days as what did you say?.. Oh yeah living out your days as my sick sex slave. Has a nice ring to it I must admit." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"I will gladly pay you for your silence." Nika said somewhat mocking the tone Kyouya had with her when he said the same line last time they met.

"Dinner." Kyouya stated.

Nika leaned her head on the end of the mop in thought.

"I guess it cant be that bad you don't look like a sloppy eater." Nika said looking kyouya up and down.

"I assure you I take appropriate sized bites and do not drool." Kyouya informed her.

"Oh but drooling's the dinner entertainment! So what are the conditions?" Nika asked standing straight.

"Conditions?" Kyouya asked wondering exactly what she meant.

"I'll go to dinner with you on the condition that I choose the place. So it's only fair you get a condition as well." Nika said putting the cleaning utensils down.

"I see you have a business like flair, all right you can choose the place but you have to let Suka dress you." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"Deal!" Nika said shaking Kyouya's hand a little to quickly making him wonder if he got the bad end of the bargain.

"You can pick me up at.." Nika said looking for a piece of paper.

"No need I already am fully aware of where you live." Kyouya assured her as he prepared to leave.

"Ok could you at least try not to be stalkerishly creepy?" Nika asked as Kyouya headed under the mats.

"And ruin my charm." Kyouya said with a grin as he left the image of the smiling Nika playing in his mind as he happily passed Suka with a wink and went to his limo.

**_(a/n:_ ohh a date, a date!!!!! what will happen next? what will she wear? where will it be?? oh who knows? I DO!!! LOL sorry to much surgar ) zell-chan**


	21. predate problems

"yes I need to speak with Mr. Yoshiro Ootori concerning his son." Kyouya's driver said hesitantly looking outside the limo window as kyouya seemed to have remembered something and went back inside.

"This is Yoshiro speaking, this better be urgent." Kyouyas father said threateningly.

"It seems sir that kyouya has decided to pursue a relationship with the common girl. I'm afraid she is changing him and not for the best." Kyouya's driver confirmed.

A loud slam was heard on the other end of the line as yoshiro's hand collided with the desk.

"I should have dealt with her when I had the chance." Yoshiro said more to himself then to kyouya's driver who was sweating nervously in the limo.

"Sir what should I do about the situation?" The driver asked hesitantly.

"Do your job! Drive my son wherever he has to go and at the end of the day report to me personally." Yoshiro said then hung up leaving kyouya's driver scared and nervous.

Yoshiro meanwhile rubbed his head with an aggravated sigh. "Like father like son I guess." Yoshiro laughed evilly.

"You think I can get her in a kimono?" Suka asked surprised that Kyouya had comeback just to request her to dress Nika in such a thing.

"Of course. So that way she won't choose someplace like burger king or McDonalds to go to." Kyouya said in all seriousness.

"Ok I'll see what I can do. My wife would look so glorious in a nice pink spring kimono. But don't blame me if it's not what you dreamed." Suka warned Kyouya as she shooed him off.

Kyouya half smiled to himself as he trotted out of the tea house proud that he had made such a deal.

"_Why am I so happy?"_ Kyouya thought to himself as the limo driver fumbled nervously to open the door making Kyouya give him a awkward glance.

"_Something different I suppose." _Kyouya answered to himself as he sat down inside realizing that he had only met Nika a few days ago and already had a date with her.

"_What did I just agree to??" _Nika shouted to herself as she fumbled through her closet an hour later. She was happy that Kyouya had come back and she told him to pick her up in 4 hours.

"Aww that's so sweet. You're so much like your mom when she went on her first date with your father." Came suka's voice from the door of Nika's bedroom.

"You know just because you have a key doesn't mean you shouldn't knock!" Nika yelled at her while she climbed into her closet looking for an outfit.

"So I guess I'll just take this outfit for you and go." Suka said with a smirk about to leave but was forcefully pulled back by a desperate Nika.

"If you have anything you think he'll like please, please give it to me." Nika pleaded bowing.

"You know most wives don't let their wives go out on dates with handsome men." Suka said matter-of-fact.

"That is true but you seem to be missing the key fact of that statement." Nika agreed tapping her chin.

"And what's that?" Suka asked interested.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!" Nika shouted.

"Ooh someone's testy when their stressed out." Suka said unaffected by just being shouted at as she put a medium sized bundle on Nika's bed.

"I'm sorry it's just the timing, and everything is just moving so fast. I don't even know if he really likes me or if I'm just something interesting for now and he'll just throw me away later." Nika said flopping on her bed next to the bundle stressed out.

"Don't worry Ni-Ni-Chan I know it's hard to accept something like this especially this time of year but I know for a fact that young man is smitten with you even if he doesn't realize it." Suka reassured using Nika's nickname as she hugged Nika tight.

"You really expect me to wear this?!" Nika said as she undid the bundle behind Suka's back while they hugged.

"Well Kyo-kun said a kimono but he never said what kind." Suka laughed.

"No way! You are never getting me in that. Nothing you can possibly say or do is going to make me wear that!" Nika shouted getting up and crossing her arms.

Suka grinned evilly and giggled making Nika sweatdrop and gulp.

(**_a/n:_ HI EVERYONE!!! I'm back and I'm so sorry for the delay but forewarning: if I update more then twice in one day that means I'm going to have a lot of school work soon so I won't be updating for a while after that. I'm very happy to be working on this story again I missed Nika and Kyouya so much. Also I feel as if I'm not portraying Kyouya correctly please let me know what you think. He seems really nice a lot in the manga because he's only mean when he wants something or is being threatened. I don't know really just please review and let me know .)**

**zell-chan**


	22. the death of chan and dinners on tamaki

Kyouya was waiting patiently outside his limo after being unable to find Nika's address.

"323 Masakka Street. …and 325 masakka street. But where's 324?" Kyoya said to himself as he seemed looked at the address on the two houses on either side of the alleyway that he had sought to find Nika running down the first night they met only to be met with a soaking wet kitten.

"You'd think by now Ni-Ni would of showed you how to open your eyes." Suka said coming from the shadows of the alleyway.

" Does she live in the alley?" Kyouya asked not hiding his concern.

"Oh my god! You poor thing. Give me a hug." Suka said reaching around Kyouya for a tight and perhaps way to long hug.

"I'll take this as a no." He said point blank as he tried and failed to gently pry the older women off of him.

"Suka release!" Nika shouted as if Suka was a dog as she to came out from the alleyway.

"But he smells so good." Suka moaned.

"Want me to tell uncle blade how you're hitting on my date?" Nika said with a smirk.

Suka reluctantly let go and pouted.

"You're so mean! why couldn't you give me 5 more minutes. You don't even know what to do with a man like this!" Suka stomped.

"If I have to wear this outfit you have to control yourself." Nika said standing on the sidewalk.

Kyouya brushed off his coat since he was now free of Suka and took a good and longer then expected look at Nika.

"wow!" Was all he could say which made Nika realize that Kyouya was there as she blushed and stopped arguing with Suka.

"Nah-uh I did not work hard getting her into that outfit just so you can say wow." Suka said nudging Kyouya forward a bit.

Kyouya was torn between kissing and hugging Suka for choosing such a beautiful outfit or kissing and hugging Nika for being in such a beautiful outfit. There she was almost glowing in her modern white and pink Chinese styled Kimono that stopped mid thigh showing Nika's long fidgeting legs clad in white stockings and low wooden Geta shoes, but what made Kyouya's heart thump the most was the blush that was clearly evident on Nikas face and the awkward smile she had as she looked down letting the bangs of her chignon fall over her eyes. Kyouya slowly put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up looking into her lightly black eye lined eyes which seemed to sparkle and shine as she looked up at him.

"Oh you two make such a cute couple!" Suka said as the two she was talking about seemed to be removed of a sudden spell while a camera flashed.

"Thank you so much Suka-san." Kyouya said grasping Suka's hand and placing a kiss on it.

"If you don't marry him so help me god I will." Suka said point blank in Nika's direction.

Kyouya smiled and bowed opening the door for the still blushing Nika to enter.

"Don't do anything I would do!" Suka waved as Kyouya gave her a nod and entered in after Nika closing the door behind them.

Kyouya soon realized that the after effects of the spell that had him looking into her eyes was akward silence.

"Um..You look very nice tonight." Nika finally spoke up a few spaces away from Kyouya in the limo seat.

She looked at him quickly afraid her face would betray what was really going through her head that was along the lines of _"how the hell did you get hotter!"_ She was transfixed on Kyouya as well moments ago outside the limo when she saw him once free of Suka's grip standing tall in a black sports jacket with a white dress shirt underneath that was opened a few buttons at the top and dark jeans that she could tell were designer by how they fit him perfectly and casual sandals that she thought was appropriate for the weather.

Little did either know that the next thought they had was a shared one.

"_We don't go together at all_!"

"So where did you plan on us going?" Kyouya finally had the nerve to ask as he turned to Nika who seemed to just realize where she was.

"well I know someone that works at Ten-Ichi in the Ginza district that should have everything prepared for us already." Nika said with a shy smile.

"I've been there before It's very expensive." Kyouya said remembering their specialty is tempura.

"I know but I didn't want you to feel out of place." Nika said looking down fidgeting with the hem of her kimono.

"You don't have to go out of your way to impress me Nika-chan. I asked you out to get to know you better not to make you broke." Kyouya said not meeting Nika's gaze.

"I'm so glad your willing to lower yourself to my standards." Nika said sarcasticly making Kyouya which he didint put his own foot in his mouth.

"Gomen. I didint mean for it to sound that way." Kyouya apologized.

"Don't worry about me being broke or anything Tamaki-san is paying for it…" Nika laughed making Kyouya relax and laugh himself.

"..And you don't need to call me Chan you know." Nika said looking at Kyouya as she realized they had absentmindedly moved closer to each other in the seat.

Kyouya looked at her and smiled at he shouted to the driver to head for "Ten-Ichi".

**_(A/N:_ and any words I used here you don't know just Google and you're going to find them without any problems. I even used the name of a real restaurant to! I hope you enjoyed this chapter which is just the beginning of a date that will also answer the question "exactly where does she live?" Please stick with me dear readers as we watch these two fall in love) zell-chan**

**p.s: gomen means sorry in japanese **


	23. strange hootchie

The two drived on in a comfortable silence until they reached the restaurant where Kyouya got out of the limo first so he could open the door for Nika.Nika rolled her eyes at him and got out the other side as she clicked her Geta angrily and went to his side.

"You do remember what I think about gentleman right?" Nika asked the somewhat offended Kyouya.

"I am fully aware of your feelings towards chivalry, but I cannot completely ignore my breeding." Kyouya said closing the limo door.

"Breeding? …ok Mr. Cocker spaniel." Nika said walking towards the driver's side of the limo and whispering something to him.

"What did you just do?" Kyouya asked when Nika had come back to him.

"Oh nothing I just let him know where we were going." Nika said with as mile as she trotted up the large steps of the restaurant.

"_I thought we were eating here." K_youya thought to himself.

"You know it's very rude to leave your date unaccompanied." Nika huffed as he ran back down the stairs and pulled Kyouya's arms dragging him with her.

"It's also very rude for a lady to drag around her date as well." Kyouya all but smirked.

"I don't ever believe I told you I was a lady." Nika said with a smile and wink as she walked through the large oak doors of the classy restaurant that Kyouya help open for her.

"_God she's strange." _Kyouya thought with a smile as they entered the very posh and pristine establishment.

Kyouya was not surprised to the many heads that turned their way he was used to the attention based on his looks and influence but he noticed that Nika seemed to be extremely nervous as they started to hear murmurs about themselves as Nika lead the way through the restaurant.

"If I was just a few years younger." Came a middle aged woman's sigh as Kyouya walked by.

"She's so beautiful and cute! The things a girl like that could do." Said an older man from a table as Nika passed by in a rush.

Kyouya gave the man one of the coldest glares he had ever given anyone as he passed soon realizing they were headed towards the kitchen.

"Bonjourno mi amica!" Came a husky Italian voice as a tall man in a chef uniform hugged Nika and kissed her cheeks warmly.

"Hey Marcello! I'm here to pick up my order." Nika said with a smile as she looked back at Kyouya who seemed a bit lost and grinned.

"And this is my date Kyouya." Nika said grabbing Kyouya's hand and thrusting him forward.

"Oh motto Buena!" Marcello yelled as he gave Kyouya a bear hug and kissed both of his cheeks.

When Kyouya was put down Nika was laughing hysterically as he wiped his face and looked like he would kill someone for the humiliation.

"I'll add a little something special to your order free of charge for a family friend." Marcello said as he seemed to disappear behind a few stoves and shelves of cooking equipment.

"Can you please tell me what that was about?" Kyouya asked giving Nika a non threatening dirty look.

"Oh Marcello said welcome my friend and very good." Nika translated innocently.

"…" Kyouya just stared at her in silence.

"Ok,ok heesh your no fun. Marcello is a customer of the tea shop and I tutored his daughter in middle school so he see's me as family and anyone associated with me as family to…he's very affectionate." Nika smiled swaying side to side finally comfortable in her outfit.

"So I see." Kyouya deadpanned pushing his glasses up again with his index finger.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." Nika said more to herself then to Kyouya as she looked up at him his grey eyes meeting her green.

"Ohhhh you two are so cute together just for that you get a lovers discount." Marcello said breaking the connection that Nika and Kyouya were having as he handed Nika a large American styled picnic basket.

"U..um Gracie Marcello. I'll see you Friday for your usual right?" Nika asked as she paid the chef and headed back out.

"Si,Si,have fun you two." Marcello waved as he watched them rush out of the restaurant.

When Kyouya and Nika reached outside a cool breeze rushed by them both making Nika shudder a bit.

Kyouya noticed and took off his sports coat and wrapped it around Nika as he took the basket from her and ushered her to the patiently waiting limo.

"Maybe chivalry is nice sometimes." Nika mumbles as she got into the limo which made Kyouya smile.

Kyouya went in after her and sat down placing the basket between them.

"So you planned a picnic I see." Kyouya said about to lift the lid of the basket.

"That's right and no peeking!" Nika snapped slamming the lid shut.

"Someone's aggressive." Kyouya said in fake shock.

"It's called being feisty and many men would pay to have a girl yell at them in this outfit." Nika said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"Thank god I'm not one of those men." Kyouya said in all seriousness making Nika laughed.

Kyouya watched her from the corner of his eye and had to remark in his mind just how beautiful she looked tonight and how she of all people wasn't afraid to speak her mind to him and treat him like she would treat everyone else.

"Thank you for asking me out to dinner Kyouya. Cant believe my first date is with a billionaire, in a limo, wearing a hootchie kimono." Nika said looking down at her outfit.

"I'm not a billionaire my father is." Kyouya stated looking at Nika for any sign of disapproval.

"Well that puts me at ease." Nika said truthfully as Kyouya could tell she was warming up to him even more.

"And that hootchie kimono as you call it looks dazzling on you." Kyouya complimented making Nika blush.

"T-thanks you don't look to bad yourself prince charming." Nika said trying to hide her face in the collar of Kyouya's coat.

Kyouya smiled at how she could blush so easily over a compliment like that when he was suddenly hit on the arm.

"Hey you're saying I look like a hootchie!" Nika pouted.

"_This is going to be one long date….but it should be fun." _Kyouya thought to himself as he chuckled at the look on Nika's face.

**_(A/n: _ this date should only be 4 chapters long then the story should pick up a bit quicker from there. I can't wait to do the climax because I've been giving you all itty bitty hints that are going to blow your mind. Lets just say the keyword is "flowers and tears" heesh I've been watching to many dramas. well lets see what happens next ) zell-chan**


	24. sake and handcuffs

"So this is where were going to eat?" Kyouya asked folding his arms and fixing his glasses.

The couple was standing in front of a rusty grey metal door of an old abandoned and seemingly roofless building.

"You really need to look closer at things." Nika said with a sigh as she groaned and opened the door beckoning Kyouya to fallow her.

"After my mother died and before I got my own place I used to wander around the neighborhood, that's how I found this place." Nika said walking along the dark hallway they were traveling in that seemed to lead to a bright light.

"_That's right her mother died in front of her school the day she graduated." _Kyouya thought to himself sadly as he soon found himself bumping into a stopped Nika.

"We're here!" Nika said cheerily as she clopped in her Geta as Kyouya adjusted his eyes and found there was a large garden in the middle of this abandoned building.

The moon which just came up shone brightly over the long green grass and a gentle breeze seem to blow by making the large Sakura tree that Nika was placing a blanket underneath petals fall all around creating an almost beautifully eerie scene.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to come over and eat?" Nika asked Kyouya who seemed to be stock still at the entrance from the hallway.

Kyouya looked at Nika who was now standing and had a breeze blow behind her as her back was to the sakura tree making the bangs of her chignon and the branches flow in the same direction as if she was a goddess.

"It seems I owe you." Kyouya said walking casually over to Nika who was waiting for him.

"Oh it's no problem. I could have gotten the food for free anyway." Nika said thinking that Kyouya still felt guilty for her paying for the food.

"I wasn't talking about…never mind. You know I'm going to pay you back if you like it or not." Kyouya said with a smirk sitting down with his back on the trunk of the sakura tree.

"You're very strange you know that." Nika said opening the large picnic basket.

"I don't believe anyone has ever had the guts to call me strange before." Kyouya said with a smirk as a petal fell down and stuck to his glasses making him have to take them off and clean them.

"Has anyone had the guts to say you're cute without your glasses too?" Nika mumbled to herself but none the less Kyouya heard her loud and clear.

"Thank you for the compliment but I like my glasses they give me character." Kyouya said putting them back on.

Nika rolled her eyes at him as she started taking out items from the basket.

"Let's see here…Miso soup yummy!...tempura of course…ohh salmon roe. Fresh too…rice porridge.. chawan-mushi soufflé jackpot!!...sake??..and.." Nika said as she took the items out of the picnic basket but grew quiet after pulling out the sake and what shocked both her and Kyouya….handcuffs.

Both were silent and still as Nika froze holding the handcuffs over the basket in shock. A breeze blew by and neither moved seeming frozen in time until Kyouya got an idea.

"Exactly what did you have planned for tonight?" Kyouya teased.

Nika blushed and flung the handcuffs back in the picnic basket slamming the lid shut like it was some sort of rabid monster.

"That was not my idea! I just wanted a nice picnic dinner nothing more..oh god could the sake and those things be the extra something special??" Nika asked her eyes growing big.

"Well it is illegal to sell sake to minors and seeing as it looks top quality why don't we dispose of the evidence before anyone finds out." Kyouya offered taking the bottle.

"Why don't we not." Nika said snatching the sake from Kyouya and putting it in the basket.

"Would you rather use the handcuffs?" Kyouya said under his breathe with a smirk that Nika caught with a glare.

"I swear your personality changes more then the wind." Nika said with a sigh as she tosses Kyouya a pair of chop sticks.

"Hmmm you may be right but I blame you." Kyouya said in all truth looking at Nika over his glasses which had fallen a smidge down his nose.

Nika gulped and blushed quietly saying a prayer and grabbing a tempura refusing to look Kyouya in the eyes.

They ate in silence both thinking to themselves about the predicament.

Kyouya: "_I've never been on a date before, not that I haven't had the chance but no girl ever interested me. I never kissed before but that all changed because of her didn't it."_

Nika: "_ What in the world am I doing I could be at home making some tea in my pajama pants and t-shirt, but no I'm out in a short kimono with the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Why did Marcello have to put handcuffs and sake in the basket? I'm going to kill him kill him dead!"_

At Nika's last thought she clutched her fist in anger making Kyouya glance up at her in surprise.

"_I wonder what she's so angry about. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings_." Kyouya thought as he finished his food and wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry, and you will be completely compensated for tonight." Kyouya said bowing and taking out his wallet.

Nika blinked in surprise then tried to stifle a giggle with no luck as she began laughing out loud.

"Wow! Great way to break the ice." Nika laughed pushing Kyouya's wallet back towards him.

"I'm glad I could amuse you so." Kyouya said sarcastically pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"I already know I could never be mad at you for long." Nika said under her breathe with a smile after she stopped laughing.

"And why's that?" Kyouya asked.

"I just know that's all." Nika answered putting the rest of their food in the basket and standing up.

"I know it's rude to leave a date but I'll be right back." Nika said walking briskly towards the entrance of the garden leaving Kyouya deep in surprised thought.

"_Just knows huh?.." _

**_(a/N:  sorry this chapter is short and sucks in my opinion but I got stuck. I already have everything else that's gonna happen planned out but it's just the date itself that was a little trouble. no worries next chapter is the last of this date then we move on with possible love. yay!! ) zell-chan._**


	25. Kiyoshi masa who are you?

Meanwhile Kyouya's driver was sitting in the driver's seat of the limo pondering what he should inform Mr. Yoshiro.

"I can't even see what's going on right now." He said to himself banging his head on the steering wheel only to be surprised by a gentle knock at the window.

He looked through the tainted window and saw that it was Nika smiling with a picnic basket clutched in her hands.

"How can I be of service?" He said as he stepped out of the car more out of habit and training then actually wanting to be of service.

"Oh there's no need to step out. I'm sorry for bothering you but we had extra food and I thought you should have it, you know as a thank you for driving us around." Nika said handing him the basket.

"I cannot accept this. It is my duty to provide transportation to the young mr. Ootori and his companions." He said trying to hand the basket back but Nika just pushed it back towards him.

"No matter what job you might have your still human and you still have to eat. Even if you're not hungry bring it home to your family." Nika said kindly.

"Excuse me, but how did you know I had a family?" He asked knowing full well that Kyouya never asked nor even cared about his life enough to know or inform someone about his family.

"Your wedding ring is a dead give away. So how long have you been married mr..?" Nika asked.

"Uh.. my name is Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Masa." He said putting the basket aside still somewhat puzzled by her interest in him.

"I've been married for 2 years now." He said answering her first question.

"What a wonderful name! My name is Nika Cho. Nice to meet you Masa-san" Nika said extending her hand to him for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you as well Nika-san" He said in return shaking her hand warmly.

"Tell you what, since were such good friends now, why don't you take a few hours off and go home and eat. You can pick Kyouya up in front of my place at 10." Nika said with a wink.

"Does master Ootori know about this?" Kiyoshi asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I think he could use some exercise anyway. It's not like I live that far away." Nika said very convincingly.

"Thank you very much Nika-san. It was a pleasure meeting you." Kiyoshi said bowing to Nika who bowed back.

"No problem at all. It's not fair for us to be having such a great time while you sit in a car bored. Plus there's something in there I think you and the misses would like." Nika said with a smile and a wink walking back towards the garden where she left Kyouya.

Kiyoshi watched her leave and opened the lid of the picnic basket. He froze instantly and his face became full of dread as his eyes fell upon the handcuffs and sake.

"What is master Ootori thinking?" He said to himself as he put the basket in the limo and decided to give his wife a call while he drove off.

Nika walked back happy that her plan for turning this date around had worked, but she did feel bad for lying to Masa-san and hoped the presents Marcello had put in the basket would make up for it.

Nika walked on lost in her thoughts until she reached the garden and saw Kyouya standing up leaning his back against the trunk of the sakura and looking up at the just beginning to darken sky. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest at his calm demeanor and she gulped a bit at the thought of just how out of her league he was.

"Are you going to stand there all night and stare?" Kyouya asked looking at Nika out the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Nika regained her composure and forgot what she was thinking after his somewhat snide comment.

"You loose all cute points when you act that way." Nika informed Kyouya as she walked over.

"Where's the basket?" Kyouya asked only to be met with a sly smile.

"I gave it to Masa-san. I think it will make his wife happy." Nika said leaning on the trunk next to Kyouya.

Kyouya sweat dropped as he remembered that was his limo driver's last name. He smirked at the thought of what must be going through his drivers mind right now after receiving a basket from a companion of his that has sake and handcuffs in it.

"Do you have any idea what that man is probably thinking at this moment?" Kyouya asked a tad annoyed that Nika didn't even think about the reputation he had at stake.

"Probably thinking about getting lucky right now, but I don't really care. No matter what any one thinks it can't change who you are and how you feel about yourself unless you let it." Nika said distantly as she looked up at the sky.

"Come on lets walk and talk, or are you to rich to use your legs?" Nika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know sarcasm is not very becoming of a lady." Kyouya said getting off the tree and standing next to Nika.

"I told you before I'm not a lady." Nika said as she began a slow pace out of the garden with Kyouya by her side.

"Then what exactly are you?" Kyouya asked, his arms folded on his chest as his glasses glared from the street lights as they left the abandoned building.

"I'm Nika Cho, a 17 year old female of Japanese and Chinese descent who goes to Uran public high school. I'm also a tea maker and have been known to be a pretty good actress when the time calls for it. That is who I am and nothing more." Nika said closing the thick metal door of the building behind them.

"Is that really all you see yourself as?" Kyouya asked somewhat amused.

"That's all I need to be everything else is just a perk." Nika said with a smile wrapping her arm around Kyouya's and leading the way at a slow pace.

"To think so simply must be a luxury of commoners." Kyouya said to himself with a smirk not knowing the Nika had heard him full and well.

"And what exactly are you kyo-kun?" Nika said a tad upset and stretching out the "kun".

"I am Kyouya Ootori 17 year's old and youngest son and heir of Yoshiro Ootori who runs the Ootori group. I am of Japanese descent and attend Ouran private high school. I am the vice president and member of my schools host club and have been known as the shadow king." Kyouya said proudly with a bow to Nika.

"You forgot pompous as well." Nika said with a smirk.

Kyouya just smiled and said " That's just a perk."

**_( a/n:_ i'm sorry the date didint end with this chapter but i assure you it will end with the next chapter and after that everything will speed up. I just have to put this in so you can kind of see how their starting to effect each other. I'm finding i'm putting my own morals and beliefs in Nika. i hope you like her and continue joining me on this journey with her ) zell-chan**


	26. Twins,a godess,and photos

Kyouya and Nika laughed as they walked on not realizing that they were being watched by a pair of identical green eyes.

"I can't believe milord was right!" Hikaru said from their limo which was parked in the shadows.

"I can't believe the shadow king didn't notice us just two tables away from him at the restaurant." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Maybe he didn't notice us because he's in love." Hikaru offered.

There was a moment of silence and the twins shared the same blank look on their face before they looked at each other and shook their head.

"Nah." they said in unison.

"She's really pretty I wonder if we can make her our new toy." Kaoru said and both brothers grinned as they continued watching Kyouya and Nika continue walking.

"Wait..if you're the youngest heir then that means you have siblings right?" Nika asked as they continued walking at a slow pace.

"Yes I have two older brothers and an older sister." Kyouya informed with an unattached tone to his voice.

"Seems like you don't like them very much." Nika commented with a concerned frown.

"In my family it's not a matter of like; it's a matter of whether or not you have something to offer." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up out of habit more then need.

Nika stopped suddenly making Kyouya a little worried as he turned to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"You know family isn't a matter of like because anyone you call family has something to offer, whether it's love, laughter, mischief, security, or even an occasional headache. That's why their family." Nika said with a small smile.

"Well that's an interesting point of view." Kyouya said extending his arm out once again in a gentlemanly manner towards Nika.

"Oh my god it's a miracle!" Hikaru shouted covering his mouth in shock.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in surprise and shock.

"Kyouya-sempai smiled! A real smile!" Hikaru shouted grabbing his twin's shoulders.

"She's a witch!" Kaoru gasped.

"No, no , dear brother she's a god!" Hikaru said as they both sweat dropped and motioned for their driver to fallow the couple.

Kyouya looked back searching for something.

"Is everything alright?" Nika asked concerned.

"Yeah I just got a familiar headache." Kyoya said rubbing his head.

"You know that means someone is thinking about you." Nika smiled.

"Then I know it can't be good." Kyouya said in all seriousness.

"Why do you try to pose as the lone wolf? Admit it you care about the people you surround yourself with." Nika said nudging Kyouya.

"I never said I was a lone wolf. I just enjoy silence and my own company." Kyouya said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Then why when we were eating silently you offered everything in your wallet to me out of the blue?" Nika asked with a sly grin.

"For one thing it's not my money I offered, and you seemed upset. I merely wanted to compensate any actions I might have done to upset you." Kyouya said.

"Don't tell me you think money is the root of all happiness?" Nika asked a little irritated.

"Money can buy the things that make people happy." Kyouya answered.

"Oh yeah?!" Nika shouted with her hands on her hips.

"For lack of a better word, yeah." Kyouya retorted

Nika sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breathe as she balanced on her tippy toes and met her lips with those of a surprise Kyouya.

At the same time two pairs of identical eyes were wide in surprise and shock.

"Is she insane!!" Hikaru shouted.

"They say love makes people insane." Kaoru said to himself as he watched his brother have a fit in their limo.

Kyouya meanwhile was shocked and surprised at first but found he quite enjoyed the contact of their lips. It wasn't like their surprise kiss in front of the host club. This one was full of emotion that seemed to seep into the usually cold Kyouya's body like a warm fire.

"See that made you happy free of charge." Nika said happily as she broke off the kiss and skipped a few times down the street leaving a shocked and puzzled Kyouya standing in the middle of the street trying to regain his composure.

"_I swear I'm going crazy!_" Nika thought to herself touching her lips that were still tingling pleasantly while she stood waiting for Kyouya to catch up to her at the corner.

"May I ask exactly what you were thinking doing that?" Kyouya asked meeting her at the corner trying to hide all traces of how the kiss affected him.

"I was thinking I'm right, you're wrong, and we're home!" Nika said with a grin also hiding the affects of the kiss behind her confident façade.

Kyouya seemed puzzled at the last part and Nika pointed to the right of them and Kyouya indeed found that they were on Masakka Street.

"..No I don't live in the alley." Nika said with a blank look when Kyouya was going to open his mouth and ask just that question.

Kyouya closed his mouth with a slight sigh making Nika laugh as she put her arm in his once again and led him into the alley.

It seemed like a regular dead ended alley to Kyouya but he found that the brick on the right turned into a flight of stairs at the end. He was quite surprised as Nika led him up to what seemed to be a regular hallway of an apartment building. There was even a rug and a potted plant that reflected the fluorescent lights that were lined in the ceiling.

"What's this?" Nika asked as she bent down and picked up a vanilla envelope that was taped to her door.

Kyouya looked around making mental notes on the ingenuity of commoners when he was startled to hear a gasp from Nika as she pulled something out of the envelope.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked wondering what the next surprise would be before their date ended.

"Um..you can have this." Nika said ripping what she had taken out of the envelope at a seam and passing it to Kyouya with a blush.

Kyouya looked and found it was a wallet and regular sized picture of Kyouya holding Nika's chin up when he had first seen her at the beginning of the date.

"So that was the flash I heard." Kyouya said somewhat surprised as he looked at the photo and realized that thought they seemed so different for some reason they looked as if they fit together.

Nika smiled as she took her keys out and opened her door halting Kyouya who was about to fallow behind her.

"I believed when you led me here you were going to invite me in." Kyouya said in all truthfulness.

"It's bad enough we kissed before our first date…and on our first date!" Nika said the last part as she slapped her forehead.

"It's not my fault that you kissed a man that you were afraid to get into a limo with for fear of becoming a sex slave. It's also not my fault you also led me to your abode." Kyouya said leaning against the door frame coolly.

"You have a good point there." Nika said with a smile as she closed the door.

Kyouya smirked and began walking down the stairs not even trying to hide the smirk on his face as he put the picture in his pocket. He walked out of the alley just in time to see his limo pull up the driver looking very happy.

"Isn't it a beautiful night master Ootori." Kiyoshi exclaimed making Kyouya grin in agreement as he climbed in the limo and sat down going through the nights proceedings in his head.

Kyouya's cell phone rang unexpectedly and he picked it up only to find a very familiar voice on the other side.

"I hope you had a great time, it was nice getting to know you a bit better." Nika said sounding very bashful.

Kyouya smiled and said "I had a wonderful time… I would like to invite you out again sometime but to someplace a little more my style."

Kyouya could hear Nika roll her eyes on the other side and tried not to laugh.

"Sure as long as I decide what you wear." Nika said in a business like manner.

"Of course. Until then, have a good night." Kyouya said politely already forming a plan in his mind.

"Have a good night's sleep Kyouya." Nika said right before she hung up.

Kyouya's smile never left his face as he rode home, but unknowing to him a pair of mischievous twins were sharing an even bigger smile as they pulled up to the alley where they saw Kyouya go in to drop Nika off.

"Hmm I wonder if gods enjoy late night coco." Hikaru said with a grin as him and Kaoru stepped out of their limo.

**_(A/N:_** **finally the date's over!!!! wooo, but what is this?? The twins have plans with our darling Nika?! gasp what's going to happen next? Same Ouran time same Ouran channel!) zell-chan**

**p.s that moment of insanity was brought to you by the old batman shows. BLAM!**


	27. Report Bingo!

**_(a/N: _I would like to thank all of you guys who read every chapter and take the time to review. you really keep me going I'm so happy that your all enjoying this story as much as I am and I wouldn't still be writing if it wasn't for you so thanks! ) zell-chan**

"So let me get this straight. Because I might possibly be your clubs personal tea seller you want to take me out to celebrate and you happened to find out where I live through Kyouya who did not know where I lived until today. Am I right?" Nika said crossing her arms as she leaned against her apartment door with an obvious "_I don't believe you_ _look_"

"Absolutely!" The twins said in unison with a nervous laugh.

"_I didn't think she would be this smart!" _Hikaru thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

"_Figures Kyouya-sempai wouldn't be interested in someone unless they were intelligent." _Kaoru thought to himself.

"You know if you were truthful maybe I might be persuaded to go." Nika said with a smile.

"The truth is me and Kaoru are so bored of just playing with each other so after we saw you we knew you would make a great new playmate." Hikaru said holding Kaoru in a "brotherly love" fashion.

"Oh Hikaru not here." Kaoru said blushing.

Nika on the other hand had a bored blank look on her face as she shut the door only to find Kaoru's foot blocking it.

"Ok, ok, we fallowed you both from the restaurant and we wanted to take you out to get some info on Kyouya so we can tease him at school." Kaoru said in all truthfulness.

"K-kaoru how could you!" Hikaru asked dumbfounded that his brother actually told the truth.

"Well the whole brotherly love thing didn't work so I thought maybe the truth would!" Kaoru yelled at his brother.

"Ok I'm ready." Nika said locking her door behind her and stepping out of the hallway interrupting their argument.

The twins both stopped their arguing and turned to look at Nika who stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt which seemed to fit her perfectly accenting her curves while giving her a fashionable comfort.

"If you were truthful in the beginning we would have left already." Nika said a tad annoyed that they both were staring at her like that, even though she made sure she didn't keep the kimono on in fear of the same stare.

"Good job Nika-Chan!" They said in unison giving her a thumbs up as they both grabbed an arm and led her away.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Mr.Yoshiro I am here to report on master Kyouya's dealings with Ms. Cho-san." Kiyoshi said entering the large office of Kyouya's father which seemed to be completely dark if not for the light hanging above the owners head.

"I do hope I shall be pleased with what you witnessed." Yoshiro said coldly turning his large desk chair so that he faced the intimidated Kiyoshi.

"w-well sir it seems that Ms.Cho is very fond of Master Kyouya. When he picked her up she was dressed in a very beautiful pink and white kimono and her hair was up in a chignon except for her bangs that were out. She seemed like a very nice and happy girl.." Kiyoshi started only to be cut off by Yoshiro raising his hand to silence the man.

"I did not ask you to report what she was wearing I merely asked you to report how things went." Yoshiro said with a stern and serious glare.

Kiyoshi gulped as he nodded apologetically and restated "It seems that Master Kyouya and Ms.Cho are getting along very well, he even smiled as I drove him home."

"He smiled? Well that's something new." Yoshiro laughed.

"May I ask what your interest in Ms. Cho is?" Kiyoshi asked with as much guts as he could.

Yoshiro stopped laughing and looked at Kiyoshi coldly making the one light hanging over his head give him an eerie evil shadow.

"That is none of your concern, your only concern is driving my son where he asks to go with that common girl and report to me on how they seem to relate to each other. Do I make myself clear?" Yoshiro said stressing the "clear" part to get his point across.

Kiyoshi nodded yes as beads of sweat cascaded over his face and he felt himself grow sick.

"May I be excused?" Kiyoshi asked fearfully.

"You may.." Yoshiro started as Kiyoshi turned to leave.

Once Kiyoshi opened the door Yoshiro continued to speak saying "If I smell sake on you the next time you see me so help me god I will make sure you don't have the organs to drive a big wheel."

Kiyoshi gulped out of fear and said a final "yes sir!" before leaving.

Yoshiro smiled taking joy from causing so much angst from his employees. He turned his chair back around and pulled something out of his lower desk drawer with care and looked at it with a nostalgic smile.

"She seam's to have a way of making even me smile. Like father like son I guess." Yoshiro said with a sarcastic laugh as he stared at the old small stuffed doll he held in his hand.

"You think me and Mr. Ootori are dating?" Nika asked dumbfounded as she sipped her cup of hot coco in the small posh café the twins had taken her to.

"Don't play dumb with us we know you two went out on a date." Hikaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"We saw you go through the restaurant and when you left you both seemed to be having fun." Kaoru said as he too sipped a cup of coco.

"So you're admitting to fallowing me and finding out where I live through that." Nika said catching Hikaru and Kaoru in their lie.

Both twins looked at each other in defeat as their lie seemed to not have panned out as well as they wanted.

"We just want to know exactly what your power over Kyouya-sempai is." Hikaru said in a serious manner making Nika and Kaoru stop and look at him.

"I'll have you know I don't have any power over him." Nika said matter-of-factly as she put her cup down and stirred it absent mindedly.

"_If anything he has a power over me." _she thought to herself.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Nika and then looked out the corner of their eyes at each other both thinking the same thing: "_Bingo!"_


	28. Arisachan to the rescue!

"So what dirt can you give us on Kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

Nika looked at him as if he was a complete idiot as she sighed "I'm not one for giving out information on someone I hardly know."

"Aww common we know you both went on a date." Kaoru said trying to coax Nika with a host club smile.

"For the last time it wasn't a date!" Nika shouted out of annoyance.

"Ni-ni-chan! What are you doing here? And with two handsome men right after your date with Kyouya!" Came Suka's voice as she walked in the café.

Nika banged her head on the table as the twins smiled evilly and invited Suka over warmly.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru, were friends of Kyouya." Hikaru greeted Suka after pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh Nika your getting more like me everyday! Trading in Kyouya for a pair of brothers…and here I thought the picture I took would be a perfect ending for the date." Suka said in a fake condescending tone.

Nika kept her head on the table in despair as she turned and gave Suka a death glare. Nika knew that Kyouya had a reputation to keep up she could tell just by the way he acted, and how he made sure he was distant from everyone, and she didn't want to ruin things for him especially when she thought about the kiss they shared.

"What picture were you talking about ms..?" Kaoru asked politely.

"Oh the names Suka I'm 29 Taurus, and AB positive, and as far as the picture I took I have 5 copies here in my purse." Suka said looking around in a medium sized black purse she was carrying with her.

Just as Nika thought Kyouya was going to kill her, her cell phone rang. She excused herself in shock because she knew that only two people had her cell phone number, one was in jail , the other was at the table emptying her purse out which seemed to be full of numbers that Nika didn't want to fathom about.

"Mushi-Mushi" Nika said somewhat concerned.

"Hello Nika I just thought you might want to know my sizes if you plan on dressing me for our next date." Kyouya said on the other side half jokingly.

"Thank god you called Arisa-chan! Oh nothing I'm just here with Suka and a pair of twins I just met. Want to say hi to them?" Nika said knowing that the twins and Suka could hear her.

Kyouya took the phone away from his ear in surprise but sighed and put it back to his ear hoping Nika was just acting.

"Say hi to Arisa-chan Hikaru& Kaoru-kun!" Nika somewhat ordered the twins who were now growing bored with Suka's search through her purse.

"Hi Arisa-chan!" The twins said in unison as Nika held her cell phone in front of them.

At the recognition of the voices Kyouya twitched and fixed his glasses in anger.

"What are you doing with those two?" Kyouya asked as calmly as he could knowing it couldn't be Nika's fault that the two worst people he knew were with her.

"Oh they invited me out to celebrate the fact I'm going to be their number one tea seller but they really just want to get some dirt on Mr.Ootori." Nika said casually so as not to alert everyone that she was talking to Kyouya.

"Found the picture!" Suka yelled out as she passed a 10x10 sized picture of Nika and Kyouya seemingly entranced by each other before the date even started.

"How many copies of that did you make?!" Nika yelled.

"Is there anywhere you can go and talk privately so we can access the situation?" Kyouya asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'll be right back." Nika said as she tried hard not to rip the picture from Hikaru's hand as Kaoru and him seemed to do double takes from her to the picture.

Nika stepped out into the somewhat chilly night air and put her head against the building wall.

"You ok?" Kyouya asked concern apparent in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I could tell you wanted to keep us a secret and now I think their going to find out we went on a date. I'm very sorry Kyouya I should have known were too different. I mean who fallows someone on a date and then asks the girl for information anyway?" Nika asked dumbfounded.

"Us?" Kyouya said truly wondering if they really were dating or just aquantances that happened to meet in the rain, that he happened to meet at the drug store, that his friend happened to order tea from and make him kiss, and happened to go on a very nice date.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." Nika said obviously gauging Kyouya's silence as a negative.

"I didn't mean it that way." Kyouya said with a slight smile.

They both were silent as Nika seemed to realize what he meant by that.

"I don't make plans to see someone again if I don't like them." Kyouya said honestly.

"Well then what do you want me to do? Suka showed up and she's probably telling them everything she knows right now, and with your status I think dating a girl like me would be bad." Nika said sadly.

"Tell them the truth, I can handle those two just fine. What I'm more concerned with is the fact you seem to want to remain a secret." Kyouya said obviously wanting an answer.

"Well we went on one date…it doesn't automatically mean were dating right?" Nika asked unsure of herself.

"…. I'll have my limo pick you up after your school lets out and I'll let you know then." Kyouya said hanging up the phone with a smirk as he felt a plan formulate in his mind.

"Nika-Chan!" The twins said in unison with big grins on their faces as they stepped out of the café and circled to both sides of her.

"What are you doing?" Nika asked as she felt them both wrap an arm around her.

"Say cheese!" They said surprising Nika as they both kissed her cheek and she saw a flash of a camera which they quickly put away.

"Thanks for everything Suka-chan!" Hikaru said waving bye to Suka who was blushing in the doorway of the café as both boys climbed in their limo and drove off.

"What just happened?" Nika asked still in shock and growing angry as she felt she would soon be put into something she really didn't want to be in.

"Those boys are sooo refreshing." Suka sighed as she floated over to Nika who met her with an even fiercer death glaze.

"Don't blame me they just asked about you and Kyouya and I thought it wasn't right for a friend to leave them out of the loop about his new girlfriend." Suka said trying to sound virtuous.

Nika immediately disappeared out of fear of smacking Suka. She walked home thinking about what was happening and what kind of plan Kyouya and those twins she just met had in store for her.

"My first date, first kiss, first headache to." Nika said sarcastically as she opened her door.

"Too bad he can't be more like you Kashi-kun." Nika said to her roommate who was lying peacefully asleep on her couch as she closed the door behind her only to be greeted by him yawning and rolling over.

"Boys!" She sighed.

(**_a/n:_ what's this? a roommate? and he's male! For shame. And now Nika and Kyouya might officially be a couple? What do the twins plan on doing with the photo? And how many copies did Suka actually make? These questions and more (_but not the last one_) will be answered in the next chapter which will be titled "the Ootori and hitiichan plan" (_I think I spelled the twins last name wrong)_ oh the humanity!!!) zell-chan **


	29. triumphant glow and school embarassment

The next day Kyouya and the twins seemed to share a triumphant glow that carried over into their hosting duties for the club; clients were swooning left and right when the three merely looked at them.

"I'm so tired." Hikaru yawned deliberately loud as he sat down in the music room after ushering the last guest out.

"Is it because of our date with Nika-Chan last night?" Kaoru asked stressing the "Nika-Chan" part so that Kyouya who was sitting by the window on his laptop would hear.

"Well you saw how much fun she was! We even got a kiss on the first date." Hikaru said pretending to stretch when he was really trying to gauge Kyouya's reaction.

"Isn't Nika-Chan Kyouya's girlfriend?" Hunny asked in his usual cute manner.

The room went silent as everyone looked at Kyouya who seemed to still be ignoring the twins. A spring breeze came through the room making the silence reflect the beginnings of a battle that seemed to silently be waged between Kyouya and the twins.

"Well Kyouya even said she wasn't his girlfriend so we decided to take her out to celebrate another commoner becoming part of our group." They said in unison to Hunny who was wide eyed at their response.

"I suddenly feel very sorry for her." Haruhi sweat dropped as she walked by.

"Just because she will be a supplier of our teas in no way means she is now a part of the host club." Kyouya deadpanned as she closed his laptop and brought his attention to the twins.

"That may be true, but if we start dating her you're going to see her around a lot more so she might as well be." Hikaru said as Kaoru and he turned around on the sofa a devilish smirk spread on their faces.

Kyouya gave the twins a glare that usually frightened them but instead made them want to push the envelope further.

"We even have a picture of last night." Kaoru said waving a Polaroid that he took from his pocket.

"_That's funny so do I." _Kyouya thought to himself with a slight smirk

"I do hope Kyouya-sempai doesn't get to angry at us." Koaru said with mock fright.

"He did say she wasn't his girlfriend so she should be open to all." Hikaru said as he walked over to Kyouya's desk, Polaroid in hand.

"You make her sound as if she were an unclaimed item." Haruhi said after taking as much nonsense from the rich bastards as she could.

"For the right price everyone can be an item my dear Haruhi, but all you have to pay to get daddy is a hug!" Tamaki said extravagantly as he got on bended knee.

"That's a price I'm willing not to pay." Haruhi said coldly.

Kyouya merely closed his laptop and snatched the Polaroid from Hikaru's hand.

"Don't we make a cute couple?" The twins said in unison on both sides of Kyouya as he looked at the obviously surprised Nika in a t-shirt and jeans, being kissed by the twins who were now snickering evilly on either side of him.

Kyouya lowered his head giving his glasses a demonic glare as he smirked and said: "Well then you won't mind your new girlfriend joining us in a few minutes. I need to go over a contract with her."

Kyouya hid his joy very well as he felt identical grins drop as Hikaru and Kaoru both sweat dropped and grew pale with dread.

Meanwhile Nika who had just walked out of her high school saw a large crowd gather at the entrance.

"_I wonder what that is all about._" She thought to herself as she walked over to the large crowd only to grow pail as a bead of sweat formed on the back of her head.

"Ms.Cho I was ordered by young master Kyouya to escort you today." Kiyoshi stated proudly making everyone who was oogling around the limo turn and look at her.

"Just call me Nika." She said with a sigh as she the crowd parted for her.

"_I'm going to kill him, I don't care if he's rich, or good looking, or a good kisser!" _Nika shouted in her head as she made her way to the limo hearing murmurs on both sides of her.

Kiyoshi drove off leaving a crowd of high school students in awe. "Ms. Nika Mr. Kyouya informed me to tell you that he required your tea expertise at his club today." Kiyoshi said to Nika who had buried her head between her knees in embarrassment.

"Hey Kiyoshi, you should know Kyouya pretty well right?" Nika asked lifting her head slowly to look at the back of Kiyoshi's head from the other side of the privacy screen.

"Well it would be rude of me to assume I know Mr. Kyouya very well. I am merely his chauffeur, nothing more." Kiyoshi said glancing back at Nika.

Nika scooted forward so that her back was to the privacy screen.

"He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't let anyone really get to know him." Nika said to herself a little sadly.

"It appears so Ms. Nika." Kiyoshi agreed as he continued driving.

They sat in silence for a heartbeat when Nika spurted out. "So how did the handcuffs and sake work out?"

Kiyoshi's face went pale in embarrassment as he said quite plainly "I will stop calling you Ms.Nika if you never ask me that again."

Nika grinned as she extended her hand and said "deal"

**a/n: I have a feeling this story is going to be soooo loooong lol. but it's ok it seems everyone is enjoying it as much as I am so I'm happy thank you all for the reviews they really keep me going. and now I plan on making sure I update at least once a week even when I'm busy. just for you guys." zell-chan**


	30. Highschool uniform and Mommys cheating

"So this is Ouran private high school" Nika whistled in amazement as she got out of the limo and looked up at the very imposing school.

Suddenly she felt very underdressed as she saw some of the female students coming out in tacky yellow dressed while she walked in with a plaid short skirt and white sailor shirt. She suddenly wanted to rush back home and get her school jacket as she earned a few whistled from some of the male students which made her blush and also plot yet again how she was going to kill Kyouya.

"_Maybe I'll make him wear this outfit around his school and see how he feels."_ Nika thought for a moment only to have the image burn itself into her brain.

"_It burns, it burns!" _She thought to herself as she wiped her eyes and smacked herself in the head.

"I think some guys here would like that anyway." Nika said to herself remembering when she first came here and a boy said Kyouya made him cream his pants.

"Nika grabbed the door handle to the music room and shook the brain damaging thoughts from her mind as she opened it only to be overcome with rose petals and light.

"_Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling?"_ Nika wondered as all the boys in the host club and Haruhi all stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Being so used to seeing girls in tacky yellow puffy dressed and white stockings the boys completely forgot that public high school girls were forced to wear a little more scandalous outfit as the upper class saw it to be.

"Good job Nika-Chan's school!" The twins shouted with raised thumbs.

Nika merely raised an eyebrow and turned to shut the door and go back to the limo only to be stopped by Tamaki snapping his fingers and looking at Mori.

Suddenly Nika found herself lifted up by the older and stronger Mori as he gently sat her down on a couch with an apologetic nod of his head.

"Nika-Chan is it true?!" Hunny asked bouncing next to her with his bunny in hand.

Nika was very puzzled and before she got a chance to say anything she found twins on either side of her as Hikaru pushed Hunny to the side and sat down next to Nika.

"That was mean!" Hunny cried as Mori shook a stuffed rabbit in front of Hunny to get him to calm down. (A/n: I know that was a bit out of character but I don't doubt Hikaru would do it just to piss off Kyouya)

"You look very good in your school uniform." Kaoru and Hikaru both whispered into Nika's ear at the same time.

Nika merely rubbed her ears in disgust and got off the couch looking at the twins like they were mad.

"Are they really like this all the time?" Nika asked the only other girl there.

"Hai, all the time." Haruhi deadpanned.

Nika and Haruhi shared a look of common dread and despair as Nika said "I feel your pain."

Kyouya who was now over the shock of seeing Nika in such an outfit and thankfully for his imagination had her hair in a ponytail instead of pigtails which most upper class people believed. (A/n: who's more perverted me for writing that or him for thinking that?)

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nika asked turning to Kyouya who was jotting something down in his folder.

"Well I originally wanted to go over a contract with you regarding your services but now it had been brought to my attention that you went out on a date with both me and the twins in the same night." Kyouya said causing everyone to gasp especially Tamaki who was now thankful he stayed instead of leaving to watch his soap operas.

Nika merely raised an eyebrow knowing something serious was going on by the way the three men looked at her.

"Well you asked me out as an apology for the impromptu kiss…" Nika said giving Kyouya a glare as she continued. "..And those two asked me out to congratulate me on being a tea provider." Nika finished folding her arms across her chest.

Everyone seemed to exhale at that moment after haven forgotten to breathe which left Nika standing in the middle of the room still confused.

"This is ridiculous I refuse to be some toy you guys toss around for kicks. So if I'm no longer needed and you aren't out of tea I'll be on my way." Nika huffed.

Kyouya smirked, surprised that she was standing up for herself when most girls would of happily have been used by the three handsome men.

"Nika I was hoping we would confirm our plans for our second date." Kyouya called out as Nika turned to leave yet again.

"_Could I for once just leave and these guys not do something to make me stop! heesh."_ Nika thought as she rolled her eyes.

"You went on a date with those lecherous twins and mommy?" Takashi asked astounded.

Nika gave a look that made it obvious she was wondering who mommy was.

Everyone else in the host club pointed to Kyouya and with a unified voice said "Mommy"

Nika almost choked from holding in her laughter as Kyouya fixed his glasses which only assured her that they were serious.

"I love that nickname!" Nika giggled trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

"Yeah milord, we even have a picture of them." The twins said handing Tamaki a copy of the picture Suka took and gave them last night.

Hunny, Mori, and Takashi all hovered over the photo as Tamaki did quadruple takes of Nika.

Haruhi walked over to Nika and tapped her on the back reassuringly.

"Welcome to my world." Was all Haruhi said before she walked out so she could make it to a supermarket sale before it got too late.

When Takashi was going to look at her again Nika shouted "Yes that's me!"

"Kyouya-kun looks ..happy." Hunny said as Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you a witch?" Takashi asked this time with the twins on both sides that were going to ask the same question.

Nika shot Kyouya a death glare as she could feel that he was enjoying his friends annoying her so much.

"You know that if you want to go out just call me ok Kyouya. I've got to get to work." Nika said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and left the club with one thought going through her mind: "_rich bastards"_

"She's really cute Kyouya-Kun I'm happy for you!" Hunny said bouncing over to Kyouya who only smirked.

"I do hope you know that now it's official that we are dating, I will not tolerate any more harassment of Ms. Cho." Kyouya said threateningly to the twins who were still staring at the picture with Tamaki.

"Yeah, yeah she's a lot less fun to mess around with then Haruhi anyway." Hikaru said as he let Tamaki hold the picture and decided to hunt for Haruhi with Kaoru.

The only ones left in the club beside Kyouya was his two sempai's who were in the back room getting ready to leave as well for martial arts practice, and Tamaki.

Tamaki merely stared at the picture and said something to Kyouya in a serious tone that was all unlike him.

"Treat her well, A young girls heart isn't possession you can just own and use as you want."

Kyouya was shocked at the seriousness of the statement and walked over next to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm more afraid of getting hurt, than I am of hurting her." Kyouya confided.

Tears formed in Tamaki's eyes as he glomped Kyouya rubbing his cheek with his own as he yelled. "Mommy's falling in love! Daddy's so proud!"

"If you get off me right now I'll have Antoinette returned to you and give you your wallet back." Kyouya said in all seriousness.

Tamaki immediately got himself under control and Kyouya fixed himself as he picked up his cell phone to dial the right numbers.

"_I hope she can handle this family_." Kyouya thought to himself as Tamaki spun around the room exclaiming his joy of being able to get Antoinette back.

(**a/n:**** Long chapter I know but now their dating and I wont write about single dates anymore because it would be ridiculous. alright now the story shall pick up and I hope your ready for a wild ride filled with love and angst..oh there will be angst.) zell-chan**

**p.s: instead of a double take I had Tamaki do a quadruple take because he actually does it more then twice.**


	31. Cool grey and duty

To Kyouya's surprise Nika handled his family very well over the next few weeks. He was also surprised at how much everyone in the club seemed to grow fond of her. A week after dating Nika decided to create a tea for each host member that reflected their personalities best so it would increase their hosting abilities and profits.

"How were you able to create one for everyone anyway?" Kyouya found himself asking Nika when he decided to give her a ride home after an extremely productive day.

"It was pretty easy after I sat down and talked to them" Nika said with a thoughtful smile.

Kyouya remembered the day that he had finally allowed Nika to talk to his fellow host one-on-one even though he had many reservations about it.

_**Flash back to 3 days earlier**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyouya asked as he helped Nika bring in some cases on tea.

"It would help the club and make it much easier for me since I wont be making teas that you all don't even like." Nika said with a huff as she dropped some boxes on a table in the customer free music room.

"You are aware that most girls would not appreciate their boyfriend working as a host nor would they help out his business." Kyouya commented as he leaned against the table pushing his glasses up.

"I thought you had realized by now I'm not like most girls. Plus something tells me that if your dating me..your not going to fall for the girls at your school." Nika said with a smirk.

"You think I've fallen for you?" Kyouya said with a satisfying smirk as he looked over his glasses.

Nika stopped unloading the teas and stood stock still for a heartbeat as a grin slid across her face.

"I know you've fallen for me." Nika said copying Kyouya's stance of leaning against the table with his arms folded with a smirk.

"And what exactly makes you so sure?" Kyouya asked enjoying the fact she had taken his bait.

Nika Slid over and gently rested her hand on kyouya's and leaned forward for a kiss.

Kyouya had to admit his heart skipped a beat anytime he even thought about kissing Nika and he knew it wasn't purely physical but something he didn't know a name for.

"Hi everyone. I was planning on talking to you all anyway." Nika said right before Kyouya closed his eyes for a kiss only to open them wide in shock.

Nika glanced behind them and Kyouya looked only to find the whole host club staring at them especially Tamaki who was chewing a handkerchief and blushing right behind them.

"I didn't mean to stop your show of affection..it's just so beautiful that mommy has found love!" Tamaki said with extreme exaggeration.

Nika smirked and pulled out a pen and pad of paper from her back pocket and sat down motioning for the host to sit around her.

Kyouya merely turned around and watched as he fixed his glasses internally cursing himself for not being as sharp as he used to be. He was also cursing himself for realizing she was right.

Kyouya had to admit he had never felt particularly attracted to any of the young maidens of his school. They annoyed him more then anything with incessant talks of their wealth and how they held their tongue in fear of his family. With Nika it was the opposite. She didn't talk about how much money she had and never held her tongue though sometimes Kyouya wished she did. Nika was something new and refreshing to Kyouya like a new color that was accidentally mixes with the colors for the perfect painting in the perfect frame of his life.

"I think it's only fair for me to get to know you all a little better so I can make some signature teas for you all." Nika said with a smile.

"I want mine super sweet!" Hunny yelled as he jumped on Nika's lap.

"I can definitely arrange that." Nika said smiling to the older man.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you so much." Haruhi protested with her natural cute charm which made all the host glomp her.

Nika and Haruhi shared a look of annoyance as Nika jotted down some things on her pad of paper.

"Mori-sempai is there anything in particular you like?" Nika asked noticing the silent man was somewhat close to her.

Mori merely looked at her and said simple "..not too sweet" which surprised everyone since he broke his record of one word.

"She is a witch!" The twins yelled in unison as they held each other defensively.

Kyouya just watched as Nika pretended to put a spell on the twins which made Tamaki cry. Haruhi and Nika shared a look and both giggled at their stupidity. Kyouya seemed content with the scene before him for some reason it was calming to watch Nika laugh and joke with his close friends as if she belonged among them.

_**flashback end**_

"I liked getting to know everyone …they make Suka look normal." Nika said popping Kyouya out of his nostalgia.

"What intrigues me more is how you were able to make one for me even though you never asked me a thing." Kyouya stated as the limo stopped in front of Nika's house.

Nika leaned over and gave Kyouya a kiss on the cheek which had become common between them when he drove her home which he had yet to enter.

"…Yours was the easiest..it's just how I see you." Nika whispered to him as she opened the limo door much to kiyoshi's dismay.

After the door closed Kyouya sat in quite contemplation as he stared at a bad of his signature tea which Nika had aptly named " _cool grey" _but what everyone in the host club nicknamed "_Mommys milk._" It was a grey tea with a peppermint taste that seemed to cool you as you drunk and an aroma of vanilla that soothed. It also had a bit of spice that added hidden warmth after it was swallowed.

"Cool,calming,and warm?" Kyouya asked himself allowed realizing that must be how Nika saw him.

Kiyoshi Listened in noting the smirk on Kyouyas face with a smile of his own. Over the weeks he too had fallen under Nika's spell and saw the young lady as sort of a daughter, but he felt duty was more important and continued telling Kyouyas father of how she was affecting Kyouya.

_**(a/n: I**__** didn't see this chapter as personal best but I want everyone to see the love that's there between Nika and kyouya before I add the angst and pain.) zell-chan**_


	32. numbing tears

"This is bad..but fixable." Yoshiro Kyouya's father said after getting a report from Kiyoshi that Kyouya was to meet Nika's father in prison the next day.

"What would you like me to do sir?" Kiyoshi asked with a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"Escort yourself out. You've done your job, now its time for me to do mine." Yoshiro said turning his back on Kiyoshi as he twined his fingers together in his lap.

As Kiyoshi left Yoshiro's office he was passed by a large intimidating older man in a black suit who didn't even give him any notice.

"Mr. Ootori you called for me." Yoshiro's private guard said with a bow as he entered his office closing the door for privacy.

"It had been brought to my attention that my son did not heed my warning. It seems that Kyouya see's something more in Ms. Cho then a chance to sow his oats, and if he is to inherit my company then I cannot allow him to continue with a commoner, and if he hopes to remain wealthy I cannot allow him to stay with Ms. Cho. Do you understand?" Yoshiro asked.

"Understood Mr. Ootori. When do you want Ms. Cho eliminated?" The guard asked with a twisted grin.

"Silly man, I don't want such a precious toy eliminated…I have plans for her." Yoshiro chuckled darkly.

"So what shall you have me do?" The guard asked puzzled.

"Bring the car around. There's an old friend I should visit." Yoshiro said with a grin.

"As you wish sir." The guard said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and have the anniversary flowers been delivered yet?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes sir, on time as usual." The guard said as he left.

"Good, good, now I can kill two birds with one stone." Yoshiro said to himself as he stood up and grabbed his coat grabbing an old rag doll with him as he left his office.

Meanwhile Nika put on her red hooded coat and walked home happily from work whistling to herself as she looked up at the full moon which reminded her of the first time she met Kyouya.

"_He really had been good to me." _She thought to herself as she turned into the alley and went up the stairs to her apartment.

What she saw next removed any good mood she would have for the rest of the night.

There in front of her door like some sick reminder, rested three roses. One black, one pink and yellow and one red.

Nika stomped on them crushing them as she felt tears about to erupt from her eyes.

"_Black is for regrets, pink&yellow is for waiting or aging, and red is for passion. It seems it means they regret not waiting for your passion." _Is what the florist had said the first time she had received those flowers a year after the incident.

"It's been 8 years and that bastard won't let me forget it." Nika said through clenched teeth as she opened her door after thoroughly making the roses unrecognizable.

Nika took off her coat and looked at the calendar in her bedroom wall.

"8 years today." Nika said sadly as she undressed and prepared to get into the shower.

"_No! Please don't! Daddy!!! Daddy!! Help me!" _ Came Nika's 8 year old voice screaming in her head as she turned the water to scolding hot.

She felt so dirty just thinking about what had happened then. She thought she had moved on and left it in the past but the bastard wouldn't let her.

"_I'm not crazy!! It wasn't daddy! It was a monster, a monster!" _

Nika now broke down crying in the shower. Her back hit against the wall and she slid down holding her head in her hands as the tears flowed down and water hit her body trying to burn away the pain and filth she felt right then.

Nika stayed in the shower for an hour trying to regain her composure. When she stepped out she put on a t shirt and pajama pants as she dried her hair feeling numb and empty.

"_I wish kashi-kun was here right now. He always makes me feel better." _Nika thought as she grabbed some ice-cream from the fridge where she had put up the picture of Kyouya in the outfit she had made him wear on their second date.

"I don't see why he was complaining, he looks damn good in a ripped t shirt and rocker jeans." Nika said happily with a smile.

An hour later Nika's phone rang and she picked it up hoping it was Kyouya who called every now and then to make dates.

"Hello Nika?" Came officer Taka's sad voice.

"What's wrong officer Taka? Is my father ok?" Nika asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

"…." There was silence which made Nika even more worried.

"I guess there is no easy way to say this." Taka sighed which made Nika sit down with the worst possible thoughts going through her head.

"Minoru killed himself a half hour ago, but don't worry Nika were going to investigate this to the best of our abilities. I knew your father and he would never do that to you. Nika?...Nika?" Taka asked only to meet a deadline.

Nika had dropped the phone the words " _killed himself"_ running through her head as she stood stock still in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nika screamed as she fell onto her knees tears running from her eyes.

Nika banged the floor in wild abandonment as if it could bring her father back to life.

"Why would he do this to me? why?" Nika asked herself through sobs as the image of her mother being hit by a truck on graduation day went through her head.

Nika stayed immobile for what felt like hours when in reality it was only minutes before she ran out of tears and knew she needed to talk to someone.

Nika got up and called Suka only to receive a busy signal which was a sign that Suka was on a hot date.

As the tone buzzed in her ear she realized that now her father was dead she was actually alone. This realization made her feel a bit dizzy as she leaned forward her head smacking the wall with a dull thud. Nika looked to her right dazed and noticed a card taped to the wall with a heart on it.

Nika grabbed the card and put on her coat heading out the door only stopping momentarily to stare at the dark reminders that were crushed and scrambled on her porch.

"Mr. Ootori you didn't need to bother yourself by making that I would of gladly have done it for you." Kyouyas butler gently chided only receiving a wave of the hand from Kyouya.

"I refuse to comply to the stereo type that all rich sons are lazy." Kyouya said as he finished scarfing down his sandwich and walked out to the main hall.

The door bell rang as Kyouya passed it and the butler scurried over to open it only to be shooed away by Kyouya.

"It's late why don't you call it a night." Kyouya said as he grabbed the door thinking it was most likely Tamaki coming over to annoy.

When he opened the door he saw a red hooded figure that had their head down soaking wet. Kyouya saw some tresses of light brown hair which he knew was Nika's and smiled warmly.

"If your little red riding hood, then I must be the big bad wolf." Kyouya said leaning against the door frame.

Nika lifted her head and looked at Kyouya she didn't entirely know why she was here at his door, or even remember running there. All she knew was her eyes were sore from crying and that she was out of breathe.

Kyouya saw Nika's puffy and red eyes from obvious crying and the fact that she was soaking wet as a sign something terrible was wrong. He snapped his fingers and a pair of butlers and maids appeared behind him.

"Please prepare a change of clothes for Ms. Nika. We will be in my room where we will not be disturbed until I say so." Kyouya ordered getting an efficient "Yes sir!" from them before they left to carry out his bidding.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked as he gently pulled Nika in from the rain.

Nika didn't register at first what he had said. She was content on staring up at him feeling completely numb again until she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"…he's …"Nika barely whispered out as she felt herself falling forward from exhaustion.

Kyouya instantly lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room where he knew there would be peace for them to talk when she was conscious. The whole time only one thought went through his head.

"Whoever did this to her will pay!"

_**(a/n: **_** hi everybody sorry for the long chapter but I wanted to end it the right way. I feel so bad for Nika and it's not really going to get any better after this. I just hope the hints I left in past chapters and this one are letting people know how Kyouya and Nika are connected.) zell-chan**


	33. Nika's story part 1

_**(a/n:**_** thanks for the reviews!! I'm so happy everyone felt for Nika and I can see that some of you are still confused by the hints I've been leaving. Don't worry everything will be revealed in due time, but for now I'll leave you with Nika's story. p.s Minoru was Nika's fathers name in case you forgot.) zell-chan**

Kyouya paced back and forth next to the unconscious Nika who he had laid down on a large plush couch in his apartment styled bedroom. He had checked her pulse and made sure he was alright with what medical knowledge he possessed but it in no way made him feel any better.

He looked down on her unconscious form from the back of the couch noticing that her face contorted as if in pain.

"What happened?" Kyouya whispered to himself as he heard a soft knock at the door.

"I said we were not to be interrupted!" Kyouya shouted.

"y-yes sir, I shall leave clothes for the young miss outside your door." A maid's voice stuttered from outside his door.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation and decided to leave Nika's side to pick up the clothes from the hallway. He refused to let any obscene rumors fly around about him taking a young woman no one in his house has met up to his room in the rain.

As he closed the door behind him with the bundle of clothes that his sister had left behind after she had married, Kyouya heard a small moan from Nika who was in the process of waking up.

He immediately dropped the bundle and went to Nika.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Kyouya asked in a completely worried tone that seemed alien to himself and to Nika.

"..Where am I?" Nika asked groggily as she tried to sit up and look around at her surroundings.

"You're safe in my room. My staff has been advised that we are not to be disturbed." Kyouya said reassuringly as Nika sat up straight and he sat down next to her.

"Do you usually bring unconscious girls to your bedroom?" Nika asked in her usual sarcastic manner.

"Only ones who come to my doorstep in the pouring rain, freezing, and crying their eyes out." Kyouya said summoning up a small smirk.

"I'm sorry, I had no where else to go. Suka's on a date and...I just needed someone." Nika said hugging her arms as she avoided looking up at Kyouya.

"Though I'm more then elated to know you see me as someone you can turn to, I would like to know exactly what you're turning from." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up as he looked out the corner of his eye at Nika.

"He's dead... my father. He's dead, officer Taka said it was suicide." Nika choked out as she still felt like she was crying though absolutely no tears came out.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Kyouya said as he put his arm around Nika awkwardly to offer some comfort to her.

Kyouya had never been a man for emotions, even though his sister would come to him with her problems she never cried in front of him for fear of what their father would say. This however was something new to him, feeling a pull to make someone feel better; to look at a tear stained face and want to change the world, to want to hold and sooth away the pain.

"Of all the days he decided today. 8 years, 8 years today! I thought if he met you he wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. He would see how happy I am now." Nika sobbed into Kyouya's chest.

"What happened 8 years ago?" Kyouya asked hesitantly as he tried to soothe Nika by rubbing her back.

"He was put in jail for something he didn't do and my mother started drinking… all because of that monster." Nika said with a venom in her words that surprised and somewhat scared Kyouya.

"Nika..what exactly happened?" Kyouya asked as he gently held Nika's shoulders away so he could look her in the eyes.

Nika turned away from Kyouya.

"I think it's time you opened up Nika. Whatever happened won't change anything between us." Kyouya assured her as he tilted her head to face him.

In truth Kyouya was hoping that when he met Nika's father he would find out what happened that made Nika so fond of him even though he reportedly molested and abused her. He knew now that if Nika didn't open up it would kill her inside.

Nika took a deep breathe as Kyouya let go of her and she stood up knowing she would need a moment. It would be the first time Nika ever told anyone what happened tonight 8 years ago, of course Suka knew but that was only because she was like a sister to Nika's mother.

"I should let you know first that my father and mother loved me with all their hearts. They were both tea makers who made minimum wage but still found a way to get me anything I wanted. Luckily I never asked for much." Nika chuckled sourly.

Kyouya merely sat back on the couch showing Nika she had his full attention.

"My father even made me this cute little rag doll that I carried with me absolutely everywhere. Funny it's what saved me that night." Nika said walking to Kyouya's window and staring out.

"My parents weren't making as much as they used to since people went for the more modern store bought teas. As far as I know my father made some business deal with a billionaire that would save us, but that man had ulterior motives. He knew my family needed money and my parents would do anything to make sure I had a secure future." Nika said as she looked out at the rain letting it wash over her.

_**8 years ago**_

"I'm home!" 8 year old Nika shouted as she took off her shoes and school bag scurrying into the living room where her father usually sat waiting for her.

Nika stopped smiling when she saw her father pale and sweating in their living room as he sat across from a large man whose face was shadowed by two men in business suits who were next to him.

"Welcome home Ni-Ni-Chan. your mother is still at work so why don't you get changed and play in your room for a while." Minoru said shooing Nika off.

"Otousan who's this?" Nika asked inquisitively earning a slight chuckle from the shadowed man.

"I'm here to ensure your future young lady…depending on how far your father is willing to go." Came the cool and confident if not cold voice of the shadowed man.

"That's right Ni-Ni-Chan so why don't you go off to your room." Minoru said nervously as he noticed the way the man was staring at his one and only child.

Nika looked at the awkward smile her father was giving her and decided to fallow her father's instructions.

"You never told me you had such a beautiful daughter Minoru. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman I suspect." The man said with a bone chilling smile that had all of Minoru's warning flags flaring.

_**a/n:(I'm separating this chapter into two parts since its very long all together so parts so here's part one which seems short but was the only place i could seperate it without it being unfluid) zell-chan**_


	34. Nika's story part 2

"Leave my daughter out of this; this is between you and me only." Minoru said sternly though inside he was scared stiff by how the man in front of him seemed to be sharing an inside joke with his two bodyguards.

"My company will continue to fund your little tea shop only if you give us something in return." The man said as he leaned forward with a grin.

Meanwhile Nika was in her room with her rag doll in hand as she looked through her drawers for clothes.

"Oh Okaasan must have done the laundry." Nika said as she couldn't find any clothes.

"I'm going to have to go to the basement then Ikuko-Chan" Nika said to her rag doll as she peaked outside her door and quietly crept into the hallway and towards the laundry room in the basement.

"You can't be serious!! She's only 8!" Minoru yelled in disbelief.

"You obviously don't need the money that badly if you won't let me just sit down and talk with your daughter alone." The man said as he glanced out the corners of his cold eyes at his bodyguards who nodded.

"You wouldn't dare! Nika!!" Minoru got up and yelled only to find one of the bodyguards fist meeting his stomach.

Nika was pulling her clothes out of the dryer when she heard her father call for her so she skipped up the stairs and opened the door only to be met with the large older man staring down at her. His eyes were a cold grey as he smiled down at her, His hair was turning grey and he reeked of cigars.

"Ni-Ni-Chan was it?" The man asked taking a step forward while Nika retreated two steps back clutching her rag doll protectively.

"Why so scared little girl? I won't hurt you I just want to talk." He said trying to coax Nika to take his hand.

"Where's my Otousan?" Nika asked still taking steps back down the basement stairs.

"He's right behind me." The man said with a chuckle as stepped to the side revealing Nika's father being held up by two bodyguards.

"Otousan!!" Nika screamed lunging forward only to be grabbed by the large man who picked her up and carried her back down into the basement.

"Let me go! What did you do to my Otousan?!" Nika screamed kicking and flailing her captor to no avail as it seemed the old man was much stronger than her.

"I would be quiet little girl if I were you." The man said as he threw Nika down onto a bedroll that she had taken out before when she was looking for her clothes.

Nika scooted back in fear still clutching her precious rag doll as she watched the two bodyguards move her fathers' semi-conscious form to the wall behind the older man who grinned evilly.

Nika was terrified and kept scooting back only to have the man take a few steps towards her. She wanted to see if her father was ok and to get away from this monster that kept coming closer to her.

"I must say Ni-Ni-Chan you look absolutely marvelous in your school uniform." The monster said as he bent down and tried to tug on the hem of Nika's skirt.

"My names Nika!" Nika yelled refusing to let this beat call her by her fathers pet name.

"Nika? Well isn't that a sweet name." The monster chuckled as he looked back at his bodyguards who started shaking Minoru awake.

"I hope you know that your father has been taking a lot of money from me for you Nika and its time I get my payment." He said as he lunged at Nika pinning her down.

Nika struggled underneath the larger mans weight as she felt him ripping at her clothes like an animal.

"No! Please don't! Daddy!!! Daddy!!! Help me!" Nika screamed.

"Silly girl the more you scream the more this is going to hurt." The man chuckled as he looked down at Nika and their eyes met.

Nika his face sweaty and a hunger in his eyes that scared her even more then before he looked like a beast to her innocent child eyes, she was sure that she was going to die.

The man continued his ministrations of removing her school uniform as Nika began to cry as she felt his ruff hands and lips ravage her face and neck.

"No! Please don't I beg of you!" Nika pleaded.

"Get away from my daughter!" Came Minoru's growling voice from behind the monster on top of her as Nika heard two bodies fall on the ground and saw her father jump onto the back of the one ontop of her.

Nika took that moment of confusion to shove her rag doll into the mans mouth as he lifted his head letting her father pull him back and off of her.

"Run Nika run!" Minoru yelled to Nika.

Nika got up from under the man her clothes tattered and barely hanging off her body with obvious bruises appearing all over. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her father in worry.

"Nika just run! Call the cops!" Minoru yelled again as he punched the monster in the face.

Nika nodded and ran up the basement stairs and through the house. When she opened the door she was met with a large group of policemen in black with special emblems on their clothes who rushed past her into the house.

"It's in the basement!" She yelled as one of the policemen stopped and put a blanket over her ushering her outside.

Nika sat down on her front lawn shaking with worry and fright as she could still feel the breathe, sweat, and saliva of that monster on her skin.

An ambulance soon came and the policemen that had entered her home left out triumphant. Nika ran past the ambulance EMT's to see if her father was alright, but was met with her father beaten and bloody in handcuffs.

"Otousan!! Otousan!!" Nika shouted as she started to run towards her father only to be blocked by policemen.

"I'm sorry Ni-Ni-Chan I'm so sorry." Minoru said sadly as he fallowed the police into a padywagon.

"Otousan?" Nika questioned as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's ok little girl we got him, the sick bastard wont ever hurt you again." A policewoman said to Nika as she tried to usher her back to the ambulance.

"Otousan didn't do it! It wasn't him, let him go!!" Nika yelled as she realized they were arresting her father.

"She must be delusional from being molested by her own father." The policewoman said to the EMT.

"I'm not crazy!! It wasn't daddy! It was a monster, a monster!" Nika yelled only to get sad looks and shakes of the head from the adults around her.

Nika waited for the monster to come out of her house too but never saw him.

"Ni-Ni!!" Nika's mother yelled as she ran to hold Nika in her arms with Suka fallowing behind her.

"Are you ok?" Benio asked as she held her crying daughter in her arms.

"Daddy didn't do it! Why wont they believe me?!" Nika screamed into her mothers embrace.

"Shh its ok I know your father would never hurt you. We'll get to the bottom of this." Benio said as she cradled her daughter in her arms and watched as her husband was driven away.

_**The present**_

"My mother started drinking everyday after that. I think she was trying to wash away the pain of being faced with the ridicule of supposedly marrying a child molester and still defending him." Nika said as she wiped a tear away from her face and turned to face Kyouya.

"Nika…" Kyouya breathed as he stood up and held Nika in his arms.

"It's ok. Suka took care of me after my mother was hit by a truck on my graduation day. I watched her die in the middle of the street reeking of alcohol with a smile on her face as she told me to make the best of my life and to see the beauty in it no matter what." Nika said as she gently let go of Kyouya and sat back down.

"I guess my father couldn't take his self imposed guilt anymore. He even pled guilty to abusing and molesting me saying it was his fault it happened in the first place. I visited him every other week hoping he would stop feeling guilty, I guess I failed and all because of that monster. That monster took my mother and my father from me twice." Nika said with pounding her fist into her thighs.

"You father sounds like an honorable man. I doubt he meant to leave you like that." Kyouya said as he knelt down in front of Nika brushing her hair from her eyes with his hand.

"He left me all alone! How honorable is that?!" Nika shouted tears freshly flooding her eyes.

"Nika you're not alone. I'm here for you; I think it would even be safe to assume the whole host club will be by your side." Kyouya said as he held Nika close in his arms letting her cry on him.

"Thank you Kyouya thank you so much." Nika said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Kyouya and buried her head into his chest using the warmth of his body to sooth her.

Kyouya merely smiled and kissed the top of Nika's head as he sat back still holding her and taking in what she had been through.

"Why_ do I feel like my heart is breaking? Why do I want to protect her from the world now? And why..why do I want to never let her go?" _Kyouya thought to himself as he squeezed Nika tighter and stared off sleepily out the window watching the rain fall like the tears she cried.

_**(a/n:**_** I have to admit I could feel tears coming as I wrote this but I did not let them fall!! Poor Nika I feel so sorry for her ..but through her pain Kyouya is realizing what exactly she means to him. Also I think everyone should by now understand exactly why Kyouya's father is so bad ) zell-chan**


	35. first, jelousy and fuyumi

Kyouya woke up in the afternoon his vision blurred by the fact his glasses had fallen to the floor.

" _How did I fall sleep on the couch?" _Kyouya wondered as he realized where he was.

As Kyouya was about to lift himself to sit up he felt a warm weight from his chest down that wiggled a little bit when he moved.

Kyouya looked down and blinked a few times as he saw a fuzzy mop of light brown hair on his chest. Slowly as he became fully conscious he remembered last night and realized that they must have fallen asleep on the couch. It was late at night when she had come to his door so it was only natural after such an emotional time to be exhausted. Kyouya smiled gently as he stretched his arm to pick up his glasses which had fallen on the floor and put them on so he could see Nika clearly.

"_I wonder how she will react to realizing she slept on me." _Kyouya mused as he put his hands behind his head as he rested on the couch looking down on the slumbering form of Nika.

Kyouya had to admit that though he was not used to being hugged or used as a human pillow the experience wasn't unpleasant. He even kind of liked the way Nika was smiling and every now and then would rub her head into his stomach.

"_She looks so beautiful and happy." _Kyouya mused as he was afraid to wake her for fear of making her feel pain again.

Kyouya soon also realized that he was wet and Nika had fallen asleep on him with her coat still on.

"This can prove to be a problem." Kyouya said to himself since he distained being dirty.

"..5 more minutes kashi-kun" Nika mumbled in her sleep as she wiggled yet again.

" _Kashi-kun?? Who is kashi-kun???" _Kyouya thought angrily as he felt a pinch of jealousy go through him.

Kyouya now did not care about waking Nika up he wanted to know who Kashi-kun was.

"Who's Kashi-kun?" Kyouya asked out loud.

"..umm..so warm.." Nika mumbled as she clutched Kyouya's stomach as if he was a pillow and rubbed her head.

"Though I'm happy my body temperature pleases you, I would like to know who Kashi-kun is." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up in slight amusement and irritation.

Nika opened her eyes and squinted up. She blinked a few times and when she realized that her pillow was indeed Kyouya she jumped up and away from him as if he was water and she was a cat.

"May I ask yet again who Kashi-kun is?" Kyouya said calmly with a smirk as he sat up and looked at the blushing Nika who was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Kashi-Kun is my roommate. He usually wakes me up by rubbing his head against me." Nika said as she buried her head in her hands.

"You live with a guy?" Kyouya asked feeling the bit of jealousy grow.

Nika blinked at Kyouya and smirked.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Nika asked.

"Well you did latch onto me and said Kashi-kun." Kyouya said as he looked away from Nika for a moment just to calm down.

Next thing Kyouya felt was Nika's lips on his forehead as she had a bright if not just awoken smile on her face.

"Kashi-kun is only 2 feet tall and hairy….there's absolutely no competition between you two." Nika said warmly.

Kyouya thought about what she said and smiled as he realized exactly who her roommate could be.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Kyouya said gently holding Nika's hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly manner.

Nika blushed then looked down at him and her face dropped in shock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I wet your clothes, and I'm in your room what is your family going to think?!" Nika shouted in shock.

"Don't worry about my clothes I can always buy more, and as far as what my family thinks that is not important." Kyouya said with a smile as he got up from the couch and hugged Nika to calm her down.

"What would I do without you?" Nika asked herself as she gave Kyouya a kiss to the cheek.

"You wouldn't be taking a shower and receiving a change of clothes." Kyouya said as he walked to the door and picked up the change of clothes he left there last night and handed it to Nika.

"There's a bathroom on your left you can take a shower and change if you want. I'll be using the bathroom on the right." Kyouya told her as he pointed to the luxurious bathroom he motioned that Nika would be using.

"What freak has two bathrooms in their bedroom anyway?" Nika mumbled with a raised eyebrow as she walked over towards it obviously knowing the rain water did not leave a pleasant smell on either of them.

Kyouya chuckled as he decided not to comment. He waited for Nika to close the bathroom door before he went through his clothes and grabbed something to wear.

Kyouya turned the shower on and couldn't help but muse at the fact Nika was becoming his first in everything: first kiss, first to use his extra bathroom, first to ever make his heart sip a beat, first girl he ever saw as anything but annoying, and first to ever use him as a human pillow.

"I'll have to make sure that never gets back to Tamaki or the twins." Kyouya said to himself as he began washing.

After Kyouya got out of the shower he dried off and put on a pair of pants before he walked out to find a different shirt. As he walked out he found that Nika was still in the shower. He listened in at her door to make sure she wasn't crying when he soon realized even if she was would he really just burst in on her?

Kyouya quickly got away from her door when he heard her humming and walked towards his dresser thinking to himself that he was happy his sister had come for her weekly organization yesterday.

Kyouya heard a loud knock on his door which he assumed would be his butler with breakfast who he would have to ask to prepare something for Nika as well, but found what lye on the other side to be the worst possible person ever.

"Surprise Kyo!!!" Fuyumi shouted with open arms.

Kyouya was tempted to close the door in her face out of shock but remained calm and cool as his sister sped right by him and into his room.

"What are you doing walking around shirtless in the middle of the day? You should be out with your girlfriend. By the way when will I get to meet my little brothers' princess?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyouya closed the door and tried to mentally keep Nika in the bathroom since he did not want to deal with his energetic and nosy sister right now.

At that moment Kyouya truly wished that there was no such thing as irony because Nika stepped out from the bathroom with her hair in curls wearing a brand name blue Chinese blouse and black Capri's that must have been in the bundle of clothes his maids left.

_**(a/n**_**: I'm going to try to lay off the tears for a little bit until necessary. and I'm hoping to end the story before 70 chapters lol. )zell-chan**


	36. not what it seems,and realising too late

" _I have two options: I could knock my sister unconscious and rush Nika out of here so when she wakes up she'll think it's a dream, or I could kill myself right here and now." _Kyouya thought as he looked back and forth between a confused Nika and an overjoyed Fuyumi.

"I was hoping to meet you…but not in my clothes." Fuyumi said as she stepped close to Nika and looked her up and down.

"These are your clothes? Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Nika apologized giving Kyouya a small glare.

"Nika. My sister Fuyumi. Fuyumi, my g-girlfriend Nika." Kyouya introduced feeling a tad awkward since he never once called anyone his "girlfriend."

Nika bowed politely to Fuyumi only to be caught in a tight hug by the older woman.

"Kiaa! My little brother finally has his own princess!" Fuyumi squealed in delight making Kyouya and Nika share a look of pure hopelessness.

After Fuyumi let Nika go she did a quadruple take of Nika and Kyouya that was very reminiscent of Tamaki.

She slyly grinned as she said: "Well I didn't expect you two to be getting so acquainted so soon."

Kyouya was the first to catch what Fuyumi meant. He probably would be thinking the same thing in her situation since he was shirtless and Nika had just come from his shower in a change of clothes.

Nika blushed profusely and tried to straighten the situation.

"Oh no Ootori-san this is not at all what it looks like!" Nika said bowing politely again from embarrassment.

"It's perfectly fine. Your both healthy young attractive adults, it's perfectly normal for people your age to better know each other." Fuyumi said sitting down on the couch looking at Kyouya and Nika.

Nika looked at Kyouya pleadingly, her face turning a plum red as she looked at Kyouya's chest.

Kyouya had to admit Nika looked so beautiful when she was embarrassed some would say cute but Kyouya would never use that word even in his mind.

"You know as well as I do, that I was not raised to ruin a woman's honor." Kyouya said giving Nika a small smirk.

Nika let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and her face went back to its original color much to the amusement of Kyouya.

"It's kind of obvious you both didn't do anything by how red her face gets just by seeing you shirtless." Fuyumi giggled causing Nika to blush again.

Kyouya went to his dresser and put on a shirt and leaned on it adjusting his glasses.

"Though I'm ever pleased by your random visits, what brings you here?" Kyouya asked Fuyumi as he noticed Nika was not acting herself.

"Actually I forgot why I am came here." Fuyumi said with a finger to her chin.

Suddenly two dark fiery shadows loomed over Fuyumi in the form of Nika and Kyouya.

"Oh that's right! My husband is throwing a party in two days and I was wondering if you two would like to come?" Fuyumi asked completely at ease.

Nika immediately calmed down as did Kyouya.

"Thanks for the invitation sis' but we have plans." Kyouya said looking at Nika.

" Aww that's too bad, if you change your mind the invitation still stands. Now Nika was it? Please sit down I won't bite." Fuyumi said patting the seat next to her.

Kyouya refrained from rolling his eyes. He loved his sister and knew it was inevitable that she would meet Nika but he hoped under much better circumstances.

"I'm surprised you are able to fit my old clothes, though you seem to be a tad bit curvier and endowed then I am." Fuyumi said giving Kyouya a glare to which he just shrugged.

"Thank you Ootori-san." Nika said shyly.

Nika was normally a very outgoing person but she couldn't help but invert as she talked to her boyfriends sister and the fact she was trying not to think of her father was somehow making her feel a tad weak.

"Just call me Fuyumi, so how did you meet my little brother?" Fuyumi asked patting Nika's hand reassuringly.

"Well…I was standing in the rain looking at the moon and Kyouya drove up to me in the hopes of making me look like an idiot." Nika smirked warmly.

"I'll have you know I intended on just informing you that you would catch a cold out there." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up.

"I wasn't the one with a cold the next day thank you very much." Nika protested.

"I only received a cold because I had to stand out in the rain to see the view you were talking about." Kyouya rebutted standing up straight.

"No one told you to get out of your car." Nika said standing up as well.

"I didn't hear any complaints either." Kyouya said back taking a step towards Nika.

"How could you hear any complaints over your own ego?" Nika asked crossing her arms.

"My ego? This from the girl who thought I wanted her as a sex slave." Kyouya smirked as they got right in front of each other.

"You never denied it either!" Nika yelled.

Fuyumi covered her mouth at first but she could not hold in her fit of laughter.

" Sex slave?! Ha, ha, ha so this is what me and my husband look like!" Fuyumi laughed hugging her sides as she tried to keep from crying.

Nika and Kyouya looked at her puzzled then realized they were indeed fighting. They looked at each other noticing neither was mad and Nika merely blushed lightly as Kyouya smirked.

"Do I really appear to have a big ego?" He asked gently.

"Would you really not want me as a sex slave?" Nika asked before she realized what she had said.

"Well.." Kyouya started only to be cut off by his sister hugging Nika.

"I'm sooo happy my dear little brother has met his match! You know she's right about your ego." Fuyumi chided as she hugged Kyouya as well.

" We have got to get together sometime so I can tell you some embarrassing stories about little kyo, but I have got to get going I have an appointment in a half hour." Fuyumi said to Nika with a wink.

"I suggest you call next time you're going to visit." Kyouya said as he opened the door for his sister.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun. I just hope next time your fully clothed." Fuyumi said after giving Kyouya a peck on the cheek as she left.

"Bye Nika-Chan!" Fuyumi waved before Kyouya closed the door.

"Why do I suddenly feel very tired?" Nika asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"She tends to leave people feeling that way. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kyouya said as he walked over to Nika.

"I can tell you two are close. She seems very nice." Nika said putting her head back against the couch.

"_Thanks oneesan." _Kyouya thought to himself as he sat down next to Nika in a comfortable silence.

"Kyouya?" Nika breathed.

" yes?" Kyouya asked looking at Nika from the corner of his eye.

" How am I supposed to leave without your parents seeing me?" Nika asked.

Kyouya and Nika both shared a look of dread as they realized their predicament.

(_**a/n: **__**now for operation: "sneak Nika out so it doesn't look like you had sex" lol. I want to thank all my readers because you guys rock! bows I wouldn't have continued this fanfiction which is my first without you all. and because of that I'm going to let you decide if I have a rated M chapter later on -) zell-chan**_


	37. Escape plan:Nika maid cosplay!

Nika instantly jumped up and started pacing around like a mad woman.

"Oh my god!...I got to get outta here…sheets, we need sheets… damn 5th floor….wigs…yeah wigs…" Nika mumbled as she paced all around Kyouya's room looking out the window off and on as if trying to see if she could make it.

Kyouya watched her from over his glasses with a look of amusement on his face.

"You know if you keep pacing like that you're bound to get dizzy." Kyouya said calm and casually.

Nika stopped in mid pace and slowly turned her head to Kyouya. For the first time in his entire life Kyouya had the sudden urge to run, run fast, run far, run now!

"I don't care if I get dizzy Mr. Cool and casual! I am not Suka I don't have experience trying to secretly leave someone's house, so if you could come up with some ideas it would be greatly appreciated!" Nika said through gritted teeth after grabbing the front of Kyouya's shirt.

Kyouya cleared his throat and smoothed his shirt out taking great joy in the frazzled Nika who started pacing yet again.

"Young master Ootori, breakfast will be served in the main dinning hall in 10 minutes. Your father and brothers will be waiting." A butler said from the other side of the door after years of having alarm clocks thrown at him from waking a sleeping beast known to the servants as Kyouya.

"10 Minu!.." Nika started only to have her mouth covered by Kyouya.

"If you calm down I'm sure we will find a sensible way out of this." Kyouya said hesitantly removing his hand from Nika's mouth.

"I'm so sorry..its just I don't want to cause any problems with you and your family. You've told me how traditional your family is and I don't want to be your dirty little secret." Nika said with a sigh.

Kyouya shook his head with a small smirk and grabbed Nika's arm pulling her into a hug.

"I don't keep any secrets, and if I did you would never be one. Besides you're to clean to be a dirty secret anyway." Kyouya mused.

"No secrets huh? Then what does your family really do?" Nika asked looking up at Kyouya.

"If I told you id have to kill you and everyone who knows you." Kyouya said flatly fixing his glasses with a glare.

Nika sweat dropped nervously and went back to Kyouya's window.

"I think I can make 5 floors down no problem." Nika said as she looked down.

As Kyouya watched Nika from behind as she opened a window and leaned over, and idea struck him.

"Nika you can stop that." Kyouya said with an evil smile.

Nika turned around and suddenly she felt a need to run, run fast, run far, and run now.

Kyouya opened his door and looked out only to find a young new maid walking past.

"Young Madame may I see you for a bit?" Kyouya said with his best host club smile.

" Y-yes master Kyouya." The made stuttered all a flush as she walked past him and entered his room.

"You look to be about the right size. May I borrow your uniform?" Kyouya asked in his most gentlemanly manner startling both Nika and the maid.

"I hope you're having fun you closet pervert!" Nika shouted at Kyouya who was smiling warmly at Nika who was now wearing the maid's uniform.

"I am glad to be of service." The made bowed happily as she walked out of Kyouya's room wearing Nika's outfit and counting the money Kyouya had given her.

"If you can come up with a better idea I would love to hear it" Kyouya said with a triumphant smirk.

"..still a pervert" Nika mumbled silently.

"Don't worry, its easier to make up an excuse for you in that outfit then in Fuyumi's clothes. Plus I doubt the help here will say anything to my family… I have a bit of a reputation." Kyouya said trying to cheer up the very annoyed Nika.

"A reputation? For bringing maids to your room!?" Nika all but screamed as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I think it's safe to assume you would make a great dominatrix by how well you seem to get angry in skimpy outfits." Kyouya teased.

"I think it's safe to assume you like to get girls angry in skimpy outfits." Nika retorted.

"Touché." Kyouya said with a bow as he stifled a laugh.

"First a kimono, now this thing. What next, you're going to have me cosplay as some cat girl? Or better yet why not some leather and chains! That's sure to get your motor running big boy." Nika said crossing her arms sarcastically.

Kyouya couldn't help but find Nika hilarious at that moment. She was wearing a black somewhat puffy sleeved maids dress with a white apron and her hair up in a maid's hat that gave her a look of pure innocence while saying such non-innocent things.

"You know if you like that could very well be arranged." Kyouya said flatly pushing his glasses up and pushing Nika's patience.

"_Now he's just trying to piss me off! What's worse though? The fact I'm letting him? Or the fact this dress is actually quite comfortable?" _Nika thought to herself as she absent mindedly picked up a pillow and fluffed it to calm down.

Kyouya was about to test her patience and put another nail in his coffin but was interrupted by a breakfast bell. He looked at Nika who was taking deep breathes and putting on a fake servants attitude that he had seen when she served him at her tea house.

"Just fallow my lead and we'll be alright." Kyouya said reassuringly to Nika.

Kyouya may have seemed calm on the outside but inside he was afraid that his father would see Nika. Yoshiro had already once told Kyouya to forget about Nika if he wanted to inherit the family business, and Kyouya was deadly afraid of what lengths his father would go to.

Nika fallowed Kyouya out of his room and down the stairs thanking every god known to man that it seemed his room was at the end of a hall right next to the main stairs that seemed to go down to the first floor.

"I doubt you remember your way out since you were unconscious when I carried you in." Kyouya whispered as he noticed Nika looking very surprised and pleased.

Nika blushed at the thought of Kyouya carrying her soaking wet and unconscious form to his room. She then thanked the gods again for the fact he was raised to be a gentleman or else he would of done something horrible to her.

"Please never change Kyouya I like you the way you are." Nika whispered as he led her right before the grand staircase that led to the first floor and main hallway.

"Good morning sir. Ootori" Kyouya heard a butler behind him say as Nika and he were but a few steps away from freedom. Instantly Nika and Kyouya both froze.

"Kyouya it is time for breakfast and I have something to talk to you about, do not dally with maids." Yoshiro said sternly as Kyouya faced him.

"I'm sorry father but I wanted to give her, her chores for the day." Kyouya said bowing to his father.

"Is she new?" Yoshiro asked walking over to Nika who still had her back turned.

Kyouya swiftly gave Nika a low kick to the side of her shoe and she turned around smiling so wide she couldn't see and curtsied as low as possible as she heard the older mans footsteps stop in front of her.

"Good morning sir. Ootori" Nika said as insignificantly as she could which meant swallowing her pride whole.

"humph! I'll be waiting for you in the dinning room, your brothers are already waiting, do not dally." Yoshiro said eying the maid as he turned towards the dinning room.

"Yes father." Kyouya said in almost the same tone Nika had which worried her greatly.

Only after Yoshiro footsteps couldn't be heard did Nika get up and run for the door much faster then Kyouya had thought she could.

"Kiyoshi will be waiting at the entrance to give you a ride home.. you can keep the outfit if you like." Kyouya mused.

"That's the second time I've had to be all lower class and undeserving for you Mr. You owe me big time!" Nika said through gritted teeth with fake animosity because she felt very relieved and thankful to Kyouya.

"I'll keep that in mind, but if you have any problems or want to talk I'll be here for you." Kyouya said as he opened the door to let Nika out.

Nika smiled at Kyouya and gently pulled his chin towards her for a deep kiss.

"Thank you Kyouya. I've had fun and you really saved me last night, arigato." Nika said a slight blush on her cheeks as she walked out the door.

Kyouya watched her leave. He was a tad stunned but none the less happy as he felt a sudden rush of warmth wash over him from his lips down.

As Kyouya closed the door and Nika walked towards the waiting limo neither were aware that a pair of old grey eyes was watching them from security cameras.

"She really does look gorgeous in that outfit, like father like son I suppose." Yoshiro chuckled.

"I can't wait to see who cries first though." Yoshiro said as he left his office that joined the dinning room and walked to his seat at the table prepared for his plans to take effect.

(_**a/n: **_**why do I always seem to have Kyouya shower so much? I'm a bad,bad, bad girl Well he seems to be a very clean guy..with soap..and water…and drools..Where was I? Oh yeah thanks everyone for the reviews I'm seeing a lot of repeat readers reviewing and some new ones so I'm very happy! bows I'm sorry to say that things really wont get any easier for our hero and heroine after this either. Also I'm thinking of doing a short fairy tale fanfiction with Kyouya and Nika as the shadow king and light princess. Just for fun what do you think?)zell-chan**


	38. the beginning of the battle of hearts

Nika thanked Kiyoshi for the ride and walked down the alley with a slight smile on her face as she headed up the stairs only to have a crying Suka flung at her.

"Whoa there! Nice to see you too!" Nika said with a sarcastic grin as she hugged Suka back.

"I was so worried about you! Officer Taka called me after he said you wouldn't answer your phone and I ran over. I thought you went out and did something reckless when I realized you weren't here! Don't scare me like that!" Suka said between sobs as she let go of Nika.

"I'm so sorry Suka I tried to call you but your phone was busy, but don't worry I went to Kyouya's and I feel much better." Nika said with a tinge of sadness knowing she was not nor ever would be fully over her father's death.

Suka smiled and wiped her eyes taking a step back to look at Nika.

"Is that outfit how he made you feel better?" Suka asked with a raised eyebrow and a snicker.

Nika was puzzled for a second then looked down and remembered she was indeed still wearing the maids outfit and slapped her forehead in grief.

"It's a long story, and no, its not one of your kind of stories." Nika clarified as Suka had a smug grin on her face.

"I wasn't going to say anything…except you smell a lot like him." Suka said crossing her arms triumphantly.

Nika blushed furiously and stuttered out: "i-i-I had to take a s-s-hower that's all n-nothing else!"

"You can explain over some tea, but I think a certain Kashi-kun would like to know your ok." Suka said reassuringly as Kashi peeked his head out from behind Suka.

"Where was he when I needed him?" Nika asked as she opened her door.

"Hanging around my house trying to get a hook up." Suka said with a chuckle.

Nika sighed but laughed as she let them in and closed the door.

"_I think everything will be ok" _Nika thought happily.

Kyouya on the other hand was very worried by the grin on his father's face at the breakfast table.

"You seem to be in a very good mood father." Kyouya remarked as he took a bite of his egg omelet.

"Of course I'm in a good mood! After all it's not everyday my youngest son is engaged to get married." Yoshiro said keeping his grin though his eyes shot poison at Kyouya.

Kyouya had to restrain himself from chocking on his omelets.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that I am engaged to be married?" Kyouya asked keeping his voice in check.

"You did indeed hear me correctly." Yoshiro said entwining his fingers together and resting them in front of his face as his glasses glared from the window light.

"May I ask why I'm engaged to be married even before I finish high school? And to whom?" Kyouya asked slowly growing concerned about his present situation.

"It seems after suoh refused to marry éclair her family contacted me offering an extremely large dowry and the combination of both our businesses if I would marry you off to her." Yoshiro said his voice aloof as if he truly didn't care but inside he was laughing in glee.

"I was under the impression our family had more then enough money then to resort to such tactics." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up in agitation.

"We do, but it's not like you're dating anyone right?" Yoshiro baited Kyouya.

"….Hai" Kyouya said flatly feeling his stomach turn a tad.

"Good! I've already asked that ms. éclair come to your host club after school. It would be a good time for you both to get to know each other before a date is set for your wedding." Yoshiro said with an almost cruel smile.

"Understood father. Excuse me but I need to change for school." Kyouya said trying to control his anger as he stood up and headed towards his room.

"_That bastard!" _Kyouya shouted in his head as he walked up the stairs and all but slammed his door shut.

"Of all the times to spring something up like that." Kyouya said aloud as he sat down on his couch trying to calm down as he glanced at his school clothes and Nika's clothes which were laid out on his bed.

"_I'm more afraid of getting hurt, than I am of hurting her" _was what Kyouya said to Tamaki after making it official that they were dating.

"It seems that my fears were justified." Kyouya said as he sighed taking in his fate as an Ootori heir.

The image of Nika's crying fast last night played through his mind and he felt a slight pain in his chest at the thought that he would cause something like that to her even though the wound her parents left is still bleeding.

(_**a/n: **__**poor Nika and poor kyouya! I feel really bad for them right now **__****__**. I would love to know what you all think is going to happen in the next few chapters so review pls! ) zell-chan**_


	39. cats outta the bag

"What?!" Tamaki and the twins yelled in unison as Kyouya told his fellow host about his new fiancé and the fact she would be visiting later that day.

"Poor Nika-Chan, I'll be happy to give her some of my cake to cheer her up." Hunny offered, earning a look from Kyouya who suspected his sempai of having a slight crush on Nika by how much he hovered around her when she visited.

"I haven't made Nika aware of my engagement. I myself only found out this morning." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up.

"It's all my fault! Éclair yearned for me but after I broke her poor fragile heart she decided to turn to the cold, gloomy, dark, dismal, evil, calculating, arms of Mommy!" Tamaki rambled on dramatically.

"I would like to think that her family chose me as her fiancé as it seems the Ootori group was second choice to the Suoh group, and they want to marry their daughter off before she becomes an old hag." Kyouya said somewhat coldly earning a shiver from his fellow host.

"I'm sure if you explain the situation to Nika she will understand." Haruhi reasoned.

"Aww my daughter is so smart!" Tamaki said as he rushed to glomp Haruhi only to be blocked by Hikaru and Koaru glomping first.

"That would be true if not for the fact she just lost her father last night." Kyouya stated.

Again the entire club gasped as they all shared a look of remorse.

"I think she will remember this to be the worst week of her life." Kaoru whispered.

"Hai, first her father dies then she gets dumped by kyouya-sempai." Hikaru said agreeing with his brother.

"Though I'm happy to know you all have taken a liking to Nika, may I ask why you all care so much for her feelings?" Kyouya asked somewhat surprised at how everyone was acting.

"Nika-chan made us yummy tea, she's nice, cute, sweet, and.." Hunny said looking at Mori for the word he was missing.

"..makes us happy." Mori finished for Hunny who nodded in agreement.

"She can also make Mori-sempai speak more then 1 word." Hikaru joked causing Mori to blush slightly.

"To become the love of a host is to become a love of the entire host club. It is not her mere beauty or commonness that makes her a valued member of our club, but the mere fact she makes you happy." Tamaki said in his usual dramatic way as he put an arm around Kyouya who quickly brushed it off.

"Plus she's the only sane one around here." Haruhi said to Kyouya with a smile.

"I see you all have taken a liking to Nika so I'll see if I can persuade her to continue being our personal tea maker, but until then we should get ready to open the club." Kyouya said a slight smirk on his face as he tossed everyone their outfits which went along with a romance novel hunk theme.

Though Kyouya seemed to be his usual cool self to his clients, behind that fake smile he was seriously in turmoil over the turn of events.

"_It's not like we were in love right? We've only been dating for a month and a half. This is just business, she'll understand." _Kyouya tried to reason with himself later that afternoon.

"_Why do they have to have so many freaking stairs? I didn't realize this outfit was so heavy….I hope he doesn't really expect me to keep something like this, that closet pervert."_ Nika thought to herself after getting off the transit bus and heading up the stairs towards the host club with a box in her hand which had the maids dress inside.

"Who's that? Isn't the club closing by this time?"Nika wondered as she reached the top and saw a young slim woman with long brown hair and blue eyes enter the club.

"Good afternoon Éclair-Chan" Kyouya said with a bow as Éclair entered.

"There is no need to call me Chan when we are to be married soon." Éclair said as she put out her hand for Kyouya to kiss.

Kyouya swallowed his pride and vomit as he kissed her hand. He knew she was the kind of woman who would report how he acted to both their families which would cause nothing but trouble.

"Hello Éclair." Tamaki said somewhat scared from the couch.

Éclair only stuck her nose up at him and turned to say something to Kyouya only to be interrupted by Nika coming in.

"Hey everyone!" Nika said cheerily only to be met with complete quite as Kyouya had a sour look on his face and the rest of the club members seem to be on the other side far from a tall slender woman as if she was radioactive.

"Who is this common woman and why does she sound so chummy?" Éclair asked as she looked Nika up and down.

"_Oh great another rich asshole I have to lower myself too. Just for that Kyouya is going to have to put on this maid outfit and sing I'm a little teapot." _Nika thought to herself as she plastered on a smile.

"I'm so sorry ma'am for not introducing myself. I am Cho, Nika of Terrific Teas which caters to this fine club." Nika said with a bow as she put the box to the side.

"When did you start ordering tea from such low class?" Nika asked Kyouya with a chuckle.

"_When did you remove your head from your butt long enough to realize that isn't a phone your talking out of?" _Nika desperately wanted to ask, for some reason she got the feeling no one really liked this woman.

"I'll have you know their teas are exquisite!" Tamaki chimed in defense of Nika only to cower in a corner after Éclair sent him a glare.

"Thank you Tamaki, but It isn't necessary to defend me. As long as the teas are to your liking I'm happy." Nika said honestly patting Tamaki on the back who turned to her with puppy dog eyes and crying madly.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Nika whispered to Hunny who had come over to cheer up Tamaki.

"I swear it's like a funeral in here." Nika joked.

Hunny just gave her a faint smile and a hug as he bounced very unhappily away from her.

Nika looked at Kyouya who was watching her as he leaned on a table wearing a pair of brown leather pants and a flowy peasant shirt that just screamed "I am Romero I have come to take you now."

"This girl is far to at ease here, she obviously doesn't know her place." Éclair said sliding up next to Kyouya.

"_No it is you who doesn't know your place!"_ Kyouya wanted to scream at her but instead he took off his glasses and cleaned them as if the dead silence of the room had become solid and soiled them.

"Excuse me ma'am, but even if I do not know my place as you say I still know human decency which you seem to be missing." Nika said with a triumphant grin.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Will you let such filth talk to your fiancé like that?!" Éclair gasped.

Nika's expression froze as she mentally split in two.

Nika side 1: "How could you kyouya? And to think I actually thought you cared." Nika tearfully said.

Nika side 2: "My nose! My nose!" Éclair screamed after Nika's fist accidentally met her face.

Though all that went through her mind Nika merely took a deep breathe.

"Congratulations! I'm happy that you have met someone who you want to spend your life with…excuse me" Nika said with a forced smile as she hurried out of the host club.

_**(a/n: **_**Hi everyone! I really loved the ideas some of you came up with for how the story would go.I also loved knowing that few people actually read my little notes at the end of my storys. Poor Nika now she has to deal with Kyouya being engaged to someone else. Who knows what will happen!)**


	40. a soothing cakeJust wanna punch her

Kyouya stood stock still as he watched Nika hurry out of the music room her eyes on the verge of tears. All of his fellow host except for Hunny who ran after Nika looked at Kyouya sadly.

"_She comes every other day...today wasn't the day for her to visit. Nika why did you have to come and why did you have to look like your heart broke?"_ Kyouya asked in his mind as he felt a tightness in his chest in stomach from guilt.

"Nika-Chan! Nika-Chan!" Hunny yelled to the fleeing Nika as she scurried down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Hunny-sempai but right now is not a good time." Nika said politely stopping at the bottom landing of the school stairs.

"I understand that Nika-Chan that's why I wanted to offer you some of my cake." Hunny said with a bright smile trying to cheer Nika up as he handed her a plate that he had behind his back.

Nika couldn't help but laugh at the older man's way of cheering her up. She had grown to know his and understand his mannerisms.

"Thank you Hunny-sempai, but I don't think I'm in the mood for cake right now." Nika said politely.

"How can you not be in the mood for cake? It will make you feel better." Hunny said with a puppy dog pout.

"If you say so." Nika sighed as she sat down on the step next to where Hunny was standing and took a bite.

"How is it Nika-chan?" Hunny asked rocking on the balls of his feet.

"It's good. Thank you Hunny-sempai." Nika said with a small smile. She truly was thankful for the small older mans gesture of kindness and the fact she could get out her aggression on a piece of cake was definitely a plus.

"Great! You can make it up to me by being my date to a party in two days!" Hunny chirped.

Nika's face turned blue as she choked on some cake.

"Karate chop!" Hunny yelled as he hit her back clearing her air waves.

"T-thank y-you semp-pai." Nika coughed trying to regain her breath after the surprise question from the small older man.

Meanwhile Kyouya ignored Éclair's rambling and picked up the box Nika had left on the table. Inside was the folded up maids' outfit that she left his house in and a note that read:

_Dear, Kyouya_

_I just wanted to say thank you again. Though I'm pretty sure we could have come up with something better then me in a maid's outfit I know you meant well. You even carried my unconscious body to your room (which If I find out you did something weird to me you WILL BE SORRY!) You've been a perfect gentleman and over the last few weeks and many dates we've been on I've realized I like you a lot. so I guess I just want to say thank you again for being you and making me so happy._

_Sincerely_

_Cho, Nika_

_p.s did you really think I was going to keep the outfit? You closet pervert._

"_I'm most likely going to be reincarnated as a cockroach or a cow pie_." Kyouya thought to himself after reading the note.

"What's that?" Éclair asked trying to peek over Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya only sighed and said it was a bill for the tea and closed the box. At that moment Hunny came back in the club with a triumphant smile on his face after giving Kyouya a dark glare.

"This place is so drab. Kyouya take me out to lunch." Éclair ordered in what Kyouya must have thought was her trying to be sweet voice which only came out as hoity-toity drawl.

All the host at that moment got up and left without a word as if they were all felt sorry for him, especially Tamaki who Mori had to carry out from the corner crying.

"I guess since the club is now closed I have no choice." Kyouya said dejectedly.

"Listen Kyouya, I know you don't like me and frankly I don't care. Were engaged and if either of us want to inherit our families fortunes we have to play nice otherwise we can kiss our lives goodbye." Éclair said as she ran a hand over his chest suggestively with a smirk.

Kyouya calmly took her hand and placed it back on her side with a glare.

"I'll have a limo waiting for you outside, excuse me while I change." Kyouya said with a sting as Éclair just smiled and walked out of the host club.

Kyouya went into the back changing room and punched the wall.

"This will not do." Kyouya said trying to calm himself before he would spend time with that witch of a woman.

He turned to change clothes as bits of the wall from the hole he made crumbled to the floor.

_**(a/n: **_** I want to say thanks to everyone again for the reviews I hope I replied to everyone's and if I didn't please let me know . right now it seems our couple is completely split much to Yoshiro's pleasure, and what is this? Hunny has eyes for Nika?! What will happen next? Same Ouran channel, same Ouran time! (I am batman!)Zell-chan on a sugar rush after seeing some more old episodes of batman blam!**


	41. its a ballroom blitz! part 1

For the next two days all the host seemed to give off a wave of disappointment towards Kyouya that quickly turned to sadness when Éclair came by the club for unwanted visits. Kyouya never even tried to contact Nika, after what he had done to her he figured it was for the best. However Éclair seemed to do anything and everything to make Kyouya want to have a sex change just so he could beat her up and not get in trouble.

"Why exactly did you decide that we should go to my own sister's party together?" Kyouya asked Éclair as he sat across from her in their limo.

"It's only fair as your future wife for me to meet your family." Éclair said with a raised eyebrow.

Kyouya merely looked at her utter dislike in his eyes.

As Kyouya got out of the limo he started walking towards his sister and her husband's house without even turning to escort Éclair.

"_That woman makes me want to drink_." Kyouya thought bitterly which seemed to be how all his thoughts turned out to be after seeing the look on Nika's face when he last saw her.

Éclair none the less caught up to Kyouya before he entered and put her arm in his with a vice grip equal only to Mori or Hunny's.

They both glared at each other then walked in to Fuyumi's party both with plastered smiles on their faces.

"Hello Fuyumi." Kyouya said from behind Fuyumi who was talking to some guest.

"I'm so happy you could come little brother, I bet you look fabulous Ni.." Fuyumi said cheerily as she turned only to be startled and cut short by a smirking Éclair on his arm instead of a blushing Nika.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ootori-San. I do hope we can become friends seeing as I'll be your sister-in-law." Éclair said with a bow.

Fuyumi moved her mouth open and closed but no words came out. She looked to her little brother who looked as if he had been sentenced to death.

"That would be lovely." Fuyumi said moving forward to give Éclair a hug.

While she had her arms wrapped tightly around Éclair Fuyumi whispered to Kyouya through gritted teeth.

"What happened to Nika-Chan? She was nice and you two seemed to get along so well….did father do this?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyouya only nodded yes and instantly Fuyumi let Éclair go with a sad look of sympathy to both of them.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves and don't hesitate to find me if you have nay problems." Fuyumi said with a nod as she motioned for them to go to the ballroom where the party was being held.

"Thank you Fuyumi." Kyouya said warmly to his sister as they walked inside.

"Hunny-Sempai are you sure this is ok? I'm not like you guys I don't think I'll fit in." Nika said nervously as the older boy held out his hand for her to take as they exited his limo.

"It's alright Nika-Chan if anyone says anything bad I'll karate chop them!" Hunny said as he did an impressive roundhouse kick to show off his skills.

"Well now that I know that I think I'll be ok." Nika giggled playfully.

She shared a smile with Hunny and walked towards the mansion of a home nervous about going to her first party. After Hunny had asked her out she had thought he was joking but the short older man seemed to really like her and though at the time she wanted to die in a little hole, she just couldn't say no to him.

They entered the mansion and Nika instantly glued herself to Hunny's side holding onto his arm out of fear as everyone seemed to stare at her and murmur amongst themselves.

Hunny looked up at the younger and taller woman who had plastered herself next to him, her femininity rubbing against his arm unintentionally.

"Nika-Chan it's ok their only staring at you because your so kawaii." A blushing Hunny reassured her with a pat to her arm.

Nika then realized by the blush on his face how close they really were and laughed nervously as she put a comfortable distance between their bodies.

"Gomen." Nika said as she was led toward the ballroom.

Fuyumi watched the short blond boy escort a breathtakingly stunning yet nervous Nika towards the ballroom where she had just motioned for Kyouya to go. She gasped when Hunny looked her way and winked giving a hint of his age despite his looks.

"It seems tonight's party is sure to be interesting." Fuyumi said to herself as she decided to join her guest in the ballroom.

There seemed to be heads of many influential organizations and celebrities at this party. Some were dancing to the music that was first class, others were trying to make connections, and some like Kyouya were trying to escape their fiancés.

"Even if you not enjoying yourself could you at least act like you are?" Éclair whispered to Kyouya on the dance floor as they waltz.

"It would seem I need to polish my acting skills." Kyouya said as he stepped not missing a beat out of pure breeding.

Éclair rolled her eyes and continued dancing with the now robotic Kyouya. A sudden hush came over the crowd only to be fallowed by a few murmurs.

"I wonder what's going on." Fuyumi said as she noticed the crowd seemed to part.

Kyouya seemed to regain consciousness from his zombie like state to notice where the crowd was parting there stood the one person he did not expect to see.

There seeming to radiate in the middle of the crowd stood a gorgeous Nika. She was wearing a glittering pink and white evening dress that matched wonderfully with the hue of her cheeks. Her hair was up in curls that cascaded behind her and around her shoulders. She seemed somewhat nervous as everyone gazed at her. She was a walking picture of innocent beauty.

"Hunny?" Kyouya breathed as he noticed the bouncing blond happily holding Nika's hand as the crowd receded further.

"When did Hunny-Sempai start dating the help?" Éclair asked Kyouya in a hushed tone.

Kyouya merely glared at her and unthinkingly rushed them both forward to meet the couple.

"Welcome Hunny-Sempai…I must say Nika, you look breathtaking." Kyouya greeted trying to measure the look on Nika's face.

"It's Nika-Chan to you." Nika corrected showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry, my mistake Nika-Chan." Kyouya corrected with a bow as he put an emphasis on "I'm sorry"

Hunny looked up at Kyouya and Nika as no one noticed the smirk on his face.

"Nika-Chan lets dance!" Hunny said happily trying to break the mood between the four as he pulled Nika gentle towards the center of the dance floor.

Kyouya and Nika's eyes met and for the first time he couldn't make out at all what was going on behind her usually easy to read eyes.

"I feel sorry for Hunny-Sempai having to lower himself to her standards." Éclair said as she grabbed Kyouya's hand and continued dancing.

Nika smiled warmly at her sempai as he bowed and put his hand on her waist and shoulder which thankfully she wasn't wearing heals or he wouldn't reach. They began to sway to the music as Hunny's infectious joy seemed to take a hold of her.

"Thank you Hunny-Sempai." Nika said as he dipped her playfully.

"Don't thank met yet!" Hunny chimed as the music went from waltz to tango.

"_What are they doing? Is she smiling? Éclair do me a favor and behead your self so I can see." _Kyouya thought as he swirled around with Éclair on the dance floor trying to get a view of Hunny and Nika.

Nika was trying her hardest to enjoy herself while she danced with Hunny which was somewhat hard because of his statue. She refused to feel anything negative tonight especially since the smaller man had been so nice to her.

All thoughts of how nice Hunny was vanished as she felt a slight squeeze on her bottom. She looked down at Hunny in shock hoping it was an accident but only found him with a dark smirk on his face as he closed the gap between them and rested his head on her bosom.

(_**A/n: **_**this is just part one of what was originally a Longggg chapter. I shortened it just for reading purposes since I don't want your eyes getting tired. I hope you enjoyed and in the next chapter (hopefully) your questions about Hunny and hate for Éclair will be cleared up) zell-chan**


	42. ballroom blitz finally!

_**(a/n:**_** Special honorable mention goes out to littleangel22493 and LadySoftball who have the most consecutive reviews of this story!! applauds as a gift they will receive a box of cookies, rope, some risqué men's clothing and their choice of either Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin sent to them gagged and blind folded. Congratulations you two. Don't think I forgot the rest of you my beloved readers! as a consolation prize you all get a weekend with a host of your choosing where no one can hear them scream :D) zell-chan**

Kyouya and Nika's eyes mimicked each other in how wide they were at that moment. They turned again and Kyouya swore Hunny winked at him.

"That's it!" Kyouya said as he grabbed Éclair's hand and stormed over to Nika and Hunny.

"I would like this dance." Kyouya said so he wouldn't start a scene as he grabbed the stunned Nika and walked back to where he was dancing with Éclair leaving Hunny smiling and Éclair with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think your doing?" Nika said through gritted teeth.

"We need to talk, and I don't want to make a scene so let's just continue dancing. You do know how to Tango right?" Kyouya asked regaining his usual cocky tone.

"Of course I do, but I doubt your wife would be happy to know your dancing with such common trash." Nika said taking the classical Tango pose and matching Kyouya's steps perfectly.

"She is not my wife. My father arranged for her and I to get married and I wasn't made aware of it until that morning." Kyouya explained.

"You still could of called and explained or something!" Nika said as Kyouya spun her around.

The two did not even realize they were drawing a crowd around them as they continued dancing flawlessly and with such passion many were left amazed. The two also never realized that a pair of old grey eyes were watching them from further back in the room.

"What was I supposed to say? Sorry even though I like you I can't see you anymore because my father has arranged for me to be married and if don't accept I will loose my status and title." Kyouya asked as he dipped Nika low and swept her up the side.

"Yeah that would have been great. At least then I would know you cared…now dip me again." Nika said leaving Kyouya with a look of utter shock on his face.

"…I'm not someone who easily expresses himself." Kyouya admitted as he dipped Nika again.

"Talk about stating the obvious." Nika said with a sigh.

"I really am sorry….now turn to the left." Kyouya said as they continued dancing.

"I know you are, otherwise you wouldn't still be hanging around that horrible woman. I swear she was born with a stick up her but and its poking her brain." Nika joked as she turned left synchronizing with Kyouya perfectly.

"Why don't you hate me?" Kyouya asked surprised by how little Nika was threatening him.

"It takes a lot more energy to hate someone than it does to forgive." Nika said honestly with a slight smile.

"Nika I think I…" Kyouya started only to be driven out of his thoughts by the applause of the crowd around them.

Nika blushed when she realized that everyone was applauding them. She bowed shyly feeling like she had just woken up from a deep sleep as she realized they indeed were dancing as they talked.

"I've never seen anyone dance with such passion, such grace, and such romance!" A spectator yelled.

Hunny bounced over towards Nika and Kyouya happily.

"That was the best tango I've ever seen! So did you two make up yet?" Hunny chirped in his usual cheery manner.

"So this was your plan all along? I must say Hunny-Sempai you are very surprising." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"Just because I look cute and innocent don't forget I am older and head of my class." Hunny gently chided.

"Thank you so much Hunny-Sempai. You know you really had me thinking you were going to try something back there." Nika said smiling nervously.

"…." Hunny's smile just widened causing both Kyouya and Nika to sweat drop.

"What in the world do you think you were doing? How dare you embarrass me in front of these people, do you want me to call the engagement off so that you can frolic with the help?" Éclair boomed.

At that moment Kyouya didn't care about his status, his reputation, or what his father might think. His eyebrow twitched nervously as he pushed his glasses up in agitatation and took a deep breathes weighing what he was going to say.

"I have been engaged to you for two days. Two days of complete and utter hell where I have contemplated suicide more then a broke preppy high schooler. I already knew you were nothing more than a rich spoiled brat from the moment I met you when you were to marry Tamaki so I am not surprised your family passed you along to mine after he threw you away. However you have not only outstayed your welcome, you have also belittled people who are worth more then you ever will be in your life. For that I will not, cannot forgive you. So as to what am I doing? I am enjoying the company of a young woman who not only has a heat but a personality that doesn't make me want to puke. She is not the help, she is my girl which you never were and never will be." Kyouya said icy cold his words slicing straight to the bone.

The room was silent and Hunny and Nika were in shock. Éclair stood frozen her face unreadable as she started blinking quickly and took a deep breathe.

"Thank you Kyouya." Éclair said as her voice seemed to ring with future tears as she ran from the ballroom past Nika.

Fuyumi noticing the silence told the band to continue playing and tried to recapture the atmosphere of the party.

"That was a scene from a play that my little brother will be staring in at his school. Let's applaud his dedication and for letting up see a sample of what are sure to be one of his many roles." Fuyumi shouted clapping.

Hunny and Kyouya shared a look of disbelief as they both bowed trying to save face.

Kyouya turned around wondering how Nika was taking everything but was met with an empty space.

"Where did Nika go?" Kyouya asked.

At that moment the person in question was fallowing a crying Éclair to her limo. As Éclairs chauffer let her in and was about to close the door Nika invited herself in right after her.

"If you're here to beat me up could you at least wait till I clean myself first." Éclair said teary eyed as she saw Nika sit calmly across from her.

"No matter how tempting that would be when we first met, contrary to belief I'm not one for violence." Nika assured her.

"So why are you here? Want to rub it in, ne?" Éclair said covering her mouth after the "Ne" which made Nika smile.

"I thought so." Nika said triumphantly.

"You thought what?" Éclair said miserably as she grabbed some tissues and wiped her nose.

"No one can go out of their way to be that mean and it not be on purpose." Nika said crossing her arms examining Éclair with her eyes.

"Oh, so you caught me! I guess the jig is up, now you know I try to be a bitch." Éclair said sarcastically.

"Now if only I knew the reason why you went out of your way to be disliked." Nika mumbled to herself as she used her uncanny ability to access people.

"What are you looking at?" Éclair asked sitting back with her arms crossed.

"Just a shot in the dark here, but let me guess…you wanted Kyouya to want to divorce you." Nika said somewhat sympathetically.

Éclairs eyes grew wide and she began crying again. Nika moved to sit next to her and offered her support.

"My family told me I had to marry Kyouya if I wanted to keep our status. I figured if Kyouya broke up the marriage my family wouldn't be mad at me, and they would come to some business compromise." Éclair said tearfully.

"You should have just told him your situation." Nika chided gently as she grabbed a tissue and wiped away Éclairs tears.

"And have it get back to my parents that I made a deal with him for my own selfishness! I don't think so." Éclair said shaking her head which made Nika laugh.

"Kyouya may not be able to admit it but he never does anything for himself. Behind that aloof and cool exterior he really is a sweetheart, who only wants to make his friends and family happy." Nika said with a warm smile.

"Why are you taking pity on me? Obviously you feel something for Kyouya." Éclair said dumbfounded.

"You made me leave a room in tears and now that you had to do the same I think were even, plus any woman who had the guts to want to make Kyouya hate her has my respect." Nika joked.

Éclair lunged forward and hugged Nika tight whispering her gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet, now I don't want you leaving here empty handed. I can tell that you have a crush on a certain sweetie pie. Ne?" Nika said with a smirk.

Éclair blushed 5 different shades of crimson and looked away.

Kyouya and Hunny waited outside of Fuyumi's house trying looking for any sign of Nika covered in Éclairs blood after a sound thrashing. What awaited them shocked both the cool and composed Kyouya and the sweet and older Hunny.

Out of a limo parked in front of Fuyumi's house came a completely clean and laughing Nika fallowed by a cheery and not beaten Éclair. The two women seemed to be laughing as they headed up the stairs towards the two men.

"I'm truly sorry for my actions in there it was un-gentlemanly of me." Kyouya said bowing to Éclair.

Nika nodded to Kyouya and Éclair as she bent down and whispered something in Hunny's ear.

"It is me who is sorry for my actions. I went out of my way to be un-likable which is not becoming of a lady. I only wish we could have met on better terms and come to some sort of agreement." Éclair said sadly.

"You acted that way on purpose?!" Kyouya said surprised.

"No one is that evil." Éclair joked making Kyouya chuckle.

"Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement after all." Kyouya said as he glanced over to a smirking Nika and blushing Hunny who had joined them.

"Éclair-Chan do you really have a hello kitty tattoo?" Hunny asked shyly.

"Y-yes I do Hunny-sempai." Éclair said her face as red as a beet.

"Call me Mitsukuni….do you want to go back inside? I heard their going to serve dessert soon." Hunny offered.

"I would love that. I hope they have strawberry that's my favorite..you like strawberry ne?" Éclair asked earning shocked wide eyes from Hunny who excitedly grabbed her hand and rushed her back inside.

"What did I just witness?" Kyouya asked.

"Just the beginning of something cute, adorable, and somewhat disturbing." Nika chuckled.

Kyouya smirked as he looked at Nika and gently wrapped his arm around Nika's waist and dipped her giving her a warm and passionate kiss.

"He just had to make it harder on himself, and even harder for her didn't he." Yoshiro sighed as he looked out his daughters front window and saw his son and Nika kissing as if they were long lost lovers.

_**(A/n: Ne means right and is usually used to sound cute or by little kids)zell-chan**_


	43. Kashikun vs Kyouya

"Broke preppy highschooler huh?" Nika joked as she walked arm-in-arm with Kyouya into the alley way of her house.

"Now that I think about it…that was a very bad choice of words." Kyouya said as he relayed in his head the speech he gave Éclair.

"And you said I was your girl." Nika said making quotation marks in the air as they reached her door.

"Well I was under the assumption that you were." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up with a calm smirk.

"Kyouya,Kyouya,Kyouya" Nika sighed as she shook her head and opened her door.

"Come inside, I'll make us some tea." Nika said as she invited him in.

This was the first time that Kyouya had actually been inside her apartment and his second time in a commoner apartment. It was the size of his bedroom which in fact is the size of a medium apartment so he didn't know if he should think it was big or small.

"I have Tatami mats so you can take off your shoes." Nika informed him as she did just that.

Kyouya was surprised by how airy and comfortable her place was. There was a plush couch set in front of a decent sized TV in the living room which led off to the kitchen where Nika was currently mumbling something as she made some tea. It was wall to wall white Tatami mats and the walls were a warm sort of cream that reflected the white and wood atmosphere of the furniture which was mostly wood of good quality.

"Are those her parents?" Kyouya asked himself as he noticed a picture and incense on a table in front of a wall.

He looked and saw the epitome of love. Nika's father who was holding a beautiful woman under a cherry blossom and they both had a look of utter content on their faces as Kyouya looked closely and saw a bulge in the woman's stomach.

"That was taken the day after my mother found out she was pregnant with me." Came Nika's voice gently from behind Kyouya.

"They look very happy." Kyouya said as he stood up and turned around.

"I always saw them as two halves of the same whole." Nika said nostalgically as he eyes got a little teary.

"Nika…" Kyouya started only to find a teacup plunged into his hand.

"I think we should make a toast!" Nika said happily trying to change the subject.

Kyouya knew that she just wanted to get her mind off her parents and raised his cup.

"To dance class in middle school, I wouldn't know the tango without you." Nika said with a smile.

"And to socialites with a hidden sweet side, I don't think we'd be together right now if not for that." Kyouya said truthfully.

Nika nodded in agreement and they both took a sip of tea only to be startled by the sound of a bell in a far off room. Nika froze and her eyes went big as she looked from the area of the noise and at Kyouya.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked very concerned.

"Oh god, Kashi-kun is very, VERY protective of me." Nika said grabbing Kyouya's hand and pushing him on the couch.

"Just stay stock still and whatever you do, do not make eye contact." Nika ordered as she hurried back into the kitchen.

"_Well that is weird."_ Kyouya thought to himself as he relaxed somewhat on Nika's very soft and cushioned couch slightly glancing to his side only to be startled by a puff of fur giving him an evil glare.

"Kashi-kun I assume." Kyouya said with amusement in his voice as the little kitten that he recognized from seeing in the alley the night he met Nika continued to glare.

Kashi hesitantly jumped on the couch next to Kyouya and sniffed Kyouya's hand. He couldn't help but think the little white ball of cuteness just wanted to get to know him and having no prior experience with animals he reached his hand to pet Kashi on the head only to be met with 4 razor sharp claws through his skin.

"Owe!" Kyouya hissed making Nika run out of the kitchen with a can of tuna which was obviously going to be used as a peace offering.

"Kashi-kun! If you want to continue staying here you're going to have to be much nicer to Kyo." Nika chided making the kitten put his head down but not before giving Kyouya a small growl.

"I'll get something for that." Nika told Kyouya as she headed to another back room to fetch something.

"It seems I'm not the only one who wants to make sure she isn't harmed." Kyouya said as he noticed the cat fallow Nika.

"I hope this helps." Nika said with a huff as she came back kneeling on the floor in front of Kyouya with a first-aid kit.

"I assure you that isn't necessary." Kyouya protested only to have his hand already prepped by Nika.

Kyouya watched Nika work gently and skillfully on his hand. It was only 4 scratches yet she acted like his hand was completely cut off. Kyouya couldn't help but smile as Nika hummed softly while she bandaged his hand with the utmost care.

"All done!" Nika said triumphantly looking at her own handiwork with a smile.

"Well you deserve something for your trouble." Kyouya said as he leaned down and cupped the side of Nika's blushing face to place a kiss on her cheek.

"N-n-no trouble at all." Nika stuttered her face as red as a tomato.

Kyouya laughed a little at how no matter how much they have been around each other she still blushed at any show of affection from him.

"Kashi-kun!" Nika yelled as the small yet very evil cat jumped on Kyouya's lap and climbed up his shirt to look him in the eye.

"I have a strange feeling that he doesn't like me much." Kyouya said as Nika pulled Kashi off of Kyouya's shirt and locked him up in the bathroom.

"He's very territorial. I found him in here when I first got this place and he did the same thing to me, but after showing him I meant no harm and keeping him from getting into fights with neighborhood cats he warmed up to me and goes as he pleases now." Nika said as she sat down on the couch next to Kyouya.

"You have a very compassionate heart." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up completely at ease for some reason.

"No not really. I just don't think anyone or anything should get hurt if someone is around to keep it from happening." Nika explained.

"If only everyone thought like you, maybe the world would be a better place." Kyouya mused with a smirk.

"This coming from Mr. Do-for-his-friends-and-family-just-so-they-can-be-happy-and-not care-at-all-about-his-own-happiness?" Nika said with a raised eyebrow.

"I only do things if there's something to gain in return." Kyouya said.

"Don't think I haven't watched you keep an eye on your friends at the host club. I see how you gain from their joy even if there's nothing tangible in it for you." Nika chided Kyouya which made him smirk.

"That's an interesting way to see things." Kyouya said.

"You also will do anything, even break your own heart so you don't shame your family. I don't think I know anyone with a heart bigger then yours." Nika said gently as she wrapped her arms around Kyouya.

Kyouya was somewhat startled at hearing how she seemed to see him and looked at her seeing the one thing in her eyes that he had never seen aimed at him ever. Love.

He took off his glasses and leaned forward prepared to show her exactly how he felt with a kiss when a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Nika said dejectedly as she got up and opened the door.

"Hey Kiyoshi come on in." Nika said warmly as she opened and saw it was Kyouya's driver.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay, I just came to inform master Kyouya that his father has called and requested he come back home immediately." Kiyoshi said gravely.

Nika gave Kyouya a questioning glance as he got up immediately and left without a word.

"If I don't call you, please don't look for me." Kyouya said as he passed Nika and went out the door.

_**(a/n:**_** Yay another chapter and the climax is a few if not 2 chapters away! also IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!! I'm now 18 and I don't really feel different although my friends want me to buy them "stuff" lol. I'm pretty content with just continuing this story for now.) zell-chan**


	44. The dark plan begins

"_I don't want to have to see her cry again."_ Kyouya thought to himself in the limo as he wondered what his father could want now seeing as he was always a step ahead of Kyouya.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi started sweating with worry thinking over the conversation he had with Yoshiro.

_**10 minutes ago**_

"_He blatantly disobeyed my orders which were for his own good, and made a fool of me at my own daughter's party. How much has my precious little school girl grown that she can change my son so much_?" Yoshiro said over the phone obviously in anger.

"Excuse me Mr. Ootori, but what do you mean by school girl?" Kiyoshi asked in concern for Nika who was all but a daughter to him now.

"_Never mind that…escort my son back to the house at once! I don't care if he's in the middle of something it's very urgent." _Yoshiro barked.

"But Mr. Ootori Kyouya is very …busy right now." Kiyoshi sweat dropped as he tried not to think of what Kyouya and Nika were doing now that they were reunited.

"_Do you like your job? Because if you do, you will do as you're told and not ask questions otherwise I can easily hire a monkey to drive for me." _Yoshiro said coldly as he hung up leaving Kiyoshi very scared.

"A monkey huh?" Kiyoshi said before he got out of the limo and headed towards the alley.

_**Present**_

Kyouya got out of the limo when they arrived at his home and noticed the look on Kiyoshi's face.

"Are you ok Masa-san?" Kyouya asked.

Kiyoshi was startled since it was the first time Kyouya ever said his name and apologetically nodded yes.

Kyouya gave Kiyoshi a final glance as he entered his home feeling like a condemned prisoner meeting a judge. As Kyouya walked inside and headed towards his fathers office he thought of what he would say as far as Éclair and how he would explain it so that it wouldn't get back to Nika in anyway for her own safety.

"_Just take a deep breath. This is your father I'm sure he's a man of reason and will sympathize with his own son." _Kyouya thought even though he knew fully well his father never once acted like a real father.

Kyouya opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside the seemingly always shady office of his father.

"You called for me Otousan?" Kyouya asked hesitantly with a bow.

Yoshiro had his back turned to his son trying to weigh his words carefully to leave the biggest impact. Breaking someone was an art form to him which never should be rushed or un-savored.

"Where were you tonight?" Yoshiro asked not hiding his smile as he saw his son's reflection in the large pane of glass at the back of his office.

"I went to Fuyumi's party of course." Kyouya said truthfully.

"And what did you do there?" Yoshiro asked standing up keeping his back still to Kyouya as he reveled in knowing his favorite son was working up an excuse.

"By how urgent Masa-san made it sound, I thought you wanted to see me about something important." Kyouya said worried by the questions his father was asking.

"You call him by his name now?" Yoshiro asked turning around to look at the stranger of a son that stood before him.

"It is only right for me to know the name of someone who has driven me since I was a child, but none the less why did you call me here?" Kyouya stated.

"What would make you think I would not attend my own daughter's party?" Yoshiro asked flatly with a sting to his voice as he mentally sighed from his son not wanting to play his little game for a little while longer.

"_He knows!"_ Kyouya panicked in his head knowing now that his father was testing to see if he would speak the truth of what he did

"I'm sorry for my actions tonight Otousan, but in all due respect it was not fair for you to assign me a fiancé that one of my closest friends broke up with recently." Kyouya tried to explain hoping that his father did not actually see him with Nika but only heard the argument he had with Éclair.

"Well if that was the case you should of told me sooner I would have had you engaged to the Ms.Yichiru. Her family is in charge of medical supplies, they would be a great asset to us." Yoshiro said happily.

"That's not what I meant. It is not fair for me to be engaged to someone without prior notice especially if there is already someone in my life!" Kyouya blurted out cursing himself afterwards.

Yoshiro did all he could to hide his grin as he watched his son fall into his trap.

"So that young girl you tangoed with wasn't just some innocent bystander." Yoshiro said going to the front of his desk for a better view of his son's misery which would be remedied very shortly.

"I know I have shamed our family by not standing up to your wishes, but as you may have heard Éclair and I were not cut out for each other. Our hearts both belonged to someone else so it was indeed not fair to us." Kyouya said humbly.

"If she really was important to you, you wouldn't have willingly let me believe you accepted your engagement to another woman at all, none the less for two days." Yoshiro stated baiting Kyouya further.

"And if I was important to you, you would have sat down and talked with me about the possibility of an arranged marriage instead of simply assigning me one behind my back and reaping the rewards." Kyouya said somewhat coldly before he could stop himself.

Yoshiro was shocked at the fact his son who did everything he said was now standing up for himself. It seemed as if the air stood still as Kyouya's eyes were big in fright as he looked down in embarrassment of his own actions "_What was I thinking?" _went through his head as he opened his mouth to apologize only to be cut off my his fathers hearty laughter.

"I was hoping if you did fall for a commoner it would be Fujioka-san, but if this girl can make you grow a back bone then I must meet her." Yoshiro said with a large grin.

"Haruhi? I'm afraid Tamaki is courting her..whether she knows it or not, but I was never attracted to her in the first place..." Kyouya said drifting off when the full weight of what his father said took hold.

Yoshiro only raised an eyebrow at his son as he saw a shimmer of joy on his face which was quickly hidden as Kyouya cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

"When would you like to meet Nika-Chan?" Kyouya asked with his usual cool tone.

"Why not have her come by this weekend, it's supposed to be nice so she can wear a yukata and I'll get to meet this young lady who has captured my sons attention." Yoshiro said with a smile.

Kyouya nodded yes and bowed before excusing himself completely ignoring the weirdness that his father talked about what he wanted Nika to wear.

As Kyouya closed the door Yoshiro's smile turned into a full grin.

"_I wonder if my dear, sweet, beautiful Nika will remember me."_ Yoshiro thought as got up and pulled the old rag doll he kept in his desk.

"I think its time we finished what we started…don't you?" Yoshiro said as he rubbed his hand on the doll.

(_**A/n: **_** Another update on my birthday to you all. Think of it as a birthday present from me to you for all your wonderful reviews which put me over the 200 mark woo! And I think the next chapter will be the last of the romance part. after that comes the angst so get your tissues ready.)**


	45. Letter to her parents: Nika's new family

"What?" Nika asked groggily from being awoken by Kyouya's call.

"My father would like to meet you this weekend." Kyouya informed her with a smirk as he reclined on his couch.

"Kyo its midnight and we have school….wait your father wants to meet me?" Nika yawned only to sober up as what Kyouya said finally reached her brain.

Nika was well aware of how cold Kyouya's father was by what Kyouya had told her and knew it was the key reason why their relationship was somewhat of a secret, but she never fathomed he would want to meet her.

"It seems he was at Fuyumi's party and he wants to meet the girl who and I quote: has captured my son's attention and made him grow a backbone." Kyouya repeated in a mimic of his father.

"Wow..are you sure I should meet your father? We haven't been dating for very long and if I did somehow changed you wouldn't it be a bad thing?." Nika said loosing a bit of her cheeriness.

"It seems only right for you to meet my father. After all that's been done on your part to keep us a secret I would think it would be a relief." Kyouya mused.

"Oh yeah that's right I HAD TO COSPLAY MY WAY OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!" Nika yelled.

"It wasn't that bad, you looked very beautiful in the maids dress." Kyouya added to irritate Nika.

"Really? Then next time we'll try that dress on you." Nika said evilly as her eyes becoming shadowed glints.

"Why Nika-Chan I didn't know you were that kind of girl." Kyouya teased.

"You really love getting me frustrated or annoyed don't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I love to, I would rather say it's easy for me to." Kyouya smirked.

"I'm way too tired for this, after school I'll come by the club ok?" Nika asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah that would be great; I think Hunny-sempai might want to thank you for hooking him up with Éclair anyway."

"That's going to be easy to explain to Tamaki." Nika laughed.

"Good night Kyo-Kun." Nika said tiredly as she yawned this time not even covering her mouth from the phone.

"Sleep well Ni-Ni-Chan." Kyouya teased enjoying the grr he received before Nika hung up.

"_This is something new." _Kyouya thought as he took off his glasses imagining what Nika must look like when she sleeps feeling slight warmth in his chest.

"_I can't even go an hour without thinking about her even though I know I'm going to see her later today. Interesting." _And with that thought Kyouya changed for bed and went to sleep, but not before calling the twins for a favor.

The next day at the host club Kyouya had a somewhat cheery disposition that went into his host duties.

"Ahh! Zell-Chan your nose is bleeding!" One of the twins clients said to her friend who was in danger of passing out after a brotherly love moment.

"Young miss, in fear of your health I would be honored to bestow upon you these limited addition Hitachiin napkins. These napkins are of the highest quality and have been kissed by the brothers themselves. Their only available for a limited time so I suggest you hurry." Kyouya said to her catching her as she fell making sparkles and roses appear all around him.

"KIAAA! I'll take them all!" The young woman screamed as she pulled out wads of cash and grabbed every package Kyouya had.

" Wow Kyouya-Sempai your on a roll today." The twins said in unison as they watched their customer float off caressing the packages.

"It is our duty to put customer satisfaction first after all." Kyouya said with a smirk.

The twins merely looked at each other in confusion about Kyouya's seemingly good mood.

"Kyo-Kun! Is Nika-Chan going to come by today?" Hunny bounced over even more cheery then usual if possible.

"Glad to see that you're in a good mood as well Hunny-Sempai, and yes Nika should be coming in a few minutes seeing as the club is now closing." Kyouya said fixing his glasses so the sparkles surrounding the blond boy wouldn't blind him.

"Could you please leave me alone?!" The club heard Nika yell from the stairway.

"What is the problem here?" Kyouya asked as the host club flanked behind him bursting their doors open.

A group of guys were around Nika who was being pushed against the wall by the bigger one of the group.

"What does it matter to you guys? Your from the A class, you all can have any girl in this school! So why not just go back to wooing those other girls and leave this common slut to the D class." The boy who was holding Nika said with a sneer.

Everyone knew that the D class was mostly Yakuza children who were known for trouble making, but no one in the host club thought they would go this far. There seemed to be a shared breathes as Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyouya prepared to fight and intimidate the bully only to be interrupted by a rather feminine scream from him.

"Rule number 1: Never accost a girl you don't know." Nika said as she began twisting the arm of the group leader after having successfully flipped him to the ground.

"Rule number 2: Never ever think that anyone is better then you and because of that you must act like a jerk." This time Nika flipped him again smacking his head against the wall.

"Wow she's tough!" The twins said in shocked unison.

"Rule number 3: If you're going to hit on a girl brush your teeth first!" Nika said with a scowl as she punched him in the stomach.

"Well that's interesting." Kyouya remarked.

"Rule number 4: Never make fun of my friends!" Nika said as she let her foot meet his face.

"I wonder if she trained with our family." Hunny asked Mori in awe.

"And most importantly Rule number 5: Never ever call me a slut!" Nika whispered in the mans ear as she took a step back to let him stand up and ran at him with her arm and leg extended successfully punching him in the face and kicking him in the family jewels at once.

"Ouch!" All males in the vicinity said in sympathetic unison as Haruhi and Nika merely looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Please remind me to change before I come here. I never thought my uniform would cause such a commotion." Nika said as she began wiping her clothes of dirt.

"Only if you remind me never to piss you off." Kyouya said as he walked over to the unconscious man.

"If you ever touch or even look at this young lady again I assure you this beating will be a wet dream compared to the pain I will cause you." Kyouya said in complete seriousness as he picked the man up by his shirt and looked him square in the eye.

"Y-yes sir!" The mans crones said as they picked him up and hurried away.

"Such a beautiful goddess is not meant for the eyes of such mortal men." Tamaki sparkled as he kissed Nika's hand.

"Umm.. thanks Tamaki but those were just some moves I learned from after school martial arts classes." Nika said humbly taking her hand back and discreetly wiping it against her shirt.

"_It makes sense since she's been on her own for so long. I wonder if she's had to protect herself like that since middle school." _Kyouya thought to himself as Nika put her arm in his and happily walked into the music room.

"Nika-Chan Éclair wanted me to give you this as a thank you!" Hunny said coming over to Nika with a piece of strawberry and chocolate cake.

"Aww she didn't need to do that. Tell her I said thanks." Nika winked as she used the fork given and took a piece only to feel a pair of sad brown eyes on her.

"Hunny-Sempai do you want some?"

"Oh no, it's for you." Hunny nodded.

Nika tried to take another bite only to hear a whimper from the older man. He obviously wanted the cake but didn't want to eat her present.

"Just tell Éclair I ate it." Nika sighed as she handed the slice over to Hunny who's face lit up.

"Yay thank you Nika-Chan!"

Nika merely smiled and sat down on the music room couch watching everyone around her with a slight nostalgic look on her face.

"Something on your mind?" Kyouya asked as he sat down next to Nika with a package in his hand.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm starting to wonder where do I fit, in this family." Nika said looking down at her socks.

"You fit in just fine." Kyouya said handing Nika the package.

Nika looked at him with a confused expression which turned into a shocked awe as she opened it revealing a beautiful white, gold, and black embroidered summer Yukata.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful!" Nika sighed as she felt the fabric which made her jump as she realized it was silk.

"You like it? We made it just for you after Kyouya-Sempai called us last night." The twins said with grins on their faces.

Nika looked up at them seeing how happy they were at her reaction to the Yukata and looked around seeing all the host smiling at her warmly.

"Oh thank you all so much." Nika sobbed.

"Are you ok? I thought you would like it." Kyouya said as he wrapped an arm around Nika.

"Of course I do silly, it's just when I looked up some dust got into my eyes." Nika said with a bright smile as she wiped her tears away.

"I think it's time we do our annual operation: spring cleaning!" Tamaki yelled as the host except for Haruhi and Kyouya lined up.

"_Mother, Father, I know your gone and I miss you both so much that it makes me cry, but looking around I'm finding that there are reasons for me to smile in the form of these guys. Don't get me wrong I know you left me in Suka's care but she has her own life that I don't want to get in the way of…"_

"I guess it can't be helped." Kyouya sighed as Tamaki threw an apron his way.

"…_Even in this seemingly cold man who keeps himself reserved and unemotional I'm finding something that you both gave me an abundance of…love. I hope your watching over me and will forgive me if I call him and his friends my new family. Don't worry though you'll always be in my heart but I think they can heal the wounds you left."_ Nika thought as she watched the Tamaki and Haruhi bicker over her apron and Hunny climbing onto Mori's shoulder's waving a duster around.

"Will you join us in cleaning?" The twins asked as they extended their hands to Nika.

"Oh…of course." Nika smiled as she put on an offered apron and joined Kyouya in cleaning.

"_Sorry if I made you worry…but I'm sure..no..positive that I'll be fine now." _Nika thought as Kyouya winked at her as their hands met when they reached for a rag.

_**(a/n:**_ **In the next chapter you guys are going to hateeeeee me! I wanted to leave a sweet and happy chapter before I brought on the pain just so you can see how attached Nika has become to the host club and to Kyouya. Think of her thoughts as a sort of letter to her parents now that they are gone. Also for those of you who remembered to bring tissues your going to need them in the next chapter also keep something to break nearby because I think the hatred for a "certain" older man will increase tenfold.**


	46. Decision

"Is there anyway I could get a rain check?" Nika sweat dropped as she clung onto her seat in Kyouya's limo with all her might.

"You seemed so happy to meet my father this week. Why are you so scared now?" Kyouya asked with concern in his voice.

Though Kyouya might have seemed indifferent on the outside he was jumping with nervous joy in the inside. For the first time he could possibly dictate his future and with Nika who he was more then fond of no less.

"It's not that I'm not happy it's just that…um..my Yukata has a stain and it would be improper for me to appear before him like this so, Kiyoshi lets go back!" Nika said nervously her legs fidgeting quite furiously under her Yukata

"Sorry Nika, but master Kyouya already ordered me to ignore any request from you." Kiyoshi snickered as he met the murderous glare of Nika in his rear view mirror.

"Oh come on Kyo-Kun we can always go back to my place." Nika pouted with a come-hither look.

Kyouya looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Never thought you would stoop to those kinds of tactics, and you call _me_ the closet pervert."

"Because you are! It's not my fault that my flee instincts are in full gear right now. What if he hates me and sends you off so we don't see each other again, or if he thinks I'm ugly and laughs in my face, or what if…" Nika rambled on only to be stopped my Kyouya's finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone could possibly hate you and even if he did send me off I would make sure we saw each other again. As far as looks are concerned you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Kyouya said warmly with a smile as he looked Nika in the eyes.

Nika was dumbstruck and found all thought left her as she put her head down in shame for her actions.

"Are you ready to meet him now?"

Nika took a deep breath and nodded yes as Kiyoshi opened the side limo door and she stepped out. She truly did look exquisite in her brand name and personally designed Yukata which the Hitachiin twins made for her. She had her hair up in a bun with side bangs in the front that she could easily hide her eyes and blush behind if the time called for it. Wearing two toed socks and Geta shoes she walked gracefully through the fading sunlight of the setting sun into the Ootori mansion.

The young couple walked over to Yoshiro's doors and stopped both frozen.

"Maybe you were right; we should make a rain check and get your dress cleaned up." Kyouya backpedaled.

"Oh no you don't, I refuse to be your dirty little secret any longer. Plus this will be the last time I dress up or humble myself for your sake mister." Nika said threateningly.

Kyouya merely smiled and kissed her forehead as he whispered thanks.

Nika blinked in shock and blushed hanging her head down in embarrassment.

"I guess it's now or later." Kyouya sighed as he opened the large wooden doors of his fathers office.

It looked the same as usual but on the floor in front of his father's desk there were two kneeling mats.

"Oh come on, does he really expect us to kneel?" Nika whispered through gritted teeth.

"Would you rather insult him on your first meeting?"

Nika merely glared at Kyouya and stifled a sigh as she scooted forward and gently kneeled on the cushion on the right as Kyouya kneeled on the cushion on the left.

"_I'll play the obedient and servitudial girlfriend that every father hopes their son will fall for, and then he will have to accept me!" _Nika thought as an evil grin spread across her bowing face.

"I finally get to meet the young lady that had captured my son's attention." Yoshiro said with a smile as he entered the room behind the kneeling Kyouya and Nika.

His voice was rich and merry but for some reason Nika found herself frozen stock still unable to lift her head or move. Something about his voice made her stomach start to turn.

"Hello Otousan, this is Cho, Nika my girlfriend." Kyouya introduced.

Nika merely forced a smile on her face and nodded her head keeping her eyes averted to the ground in nervous fear.

"She's even more beautiful then I thought she would be." Yoshiro said as he walked between Nika and Kyouya and stopped in front of his desk.

"So what do you do Ms. Cho?"

"I make gourmet tea's, and go to Ouran public high school" Nika answered refusing to look up.

"Their very good father, everyone in the host club has been drinking them and even our customers have been requesting them." Kyouya chimed in.

"Hmm that could be turned into a lucrative career, but what do you plan on doing after high school?"

"I plan on becoming a psychologist and using my teas as a remedy if needed." Nika blushed.

Kyouya looked out the corner of his eye. He had no idea that Nika wanted to be a psychologist though he should have guessed from her uncanny ability to access people.

"It seems you found yourself a girl with a good head on her shoulder. I'm very proud of you son." Yoshiro chucked as he presented an elegantly wrapped small box and handed it to Nika.

Nika smiled and extended her hands keeping her head down because she could not control her blush. Kyouya merely smiled as she placed it on her lap and began to open it.

When Nika opened the box she froze her eyes glued on the small tattered rag doll.

"Nika are you ok?" Kyouya whispered.

"I thought you would be a little stronger then that Ni-Ni-Chan" Yoshiro said as he squatted down and lifted Nika's chin to look her in the eye.

Kyouya looked at the scene playing before him in confusion as he could see the blood drain from Nika's face and body as her mouth opened and closed choked sounds escaping her throat.

Yoshiro smirked and leaned down to whisper in Nika's ear.

"_How does it feel to know that you're dating the son of the man who put your father in jail? However I'm glad to know you remember me my cute little darling, because I never forgot about you. So tell me who's a better kisser?" _Yoshiro said with a kiss to Nika's cheek.

Nika immediately broke out in a cold sweat frozen in her spot and as pale as the moon as tears paraded down her face.

"Nika!" Kyouya shouted reaching out to her only to have her jump back.

"What's wrong? What did you do to her?!"

Nika merely stared in Kyouya's direction her eyes seeming to pass through him as they were clouded in fear and pain as she began shaking and her breathing becaming erratic.

"We have to get her to a doctor!" Kyouya shouted scrambling over to Nika who merely stood up as if in a daze and looked at Yoshiro who merely smiled at her before she ran out the door like a madwoman.

Kyouya stood up about to run after her but was stopped by his fathers cool voice.

"If you run after her there's a slight chance you can make things better but no guarantee I will still be here. However if you stay you might find out exactly why she wont be talking to you anytime soon, but with the consequence of never seeing her again."

Kyouya froze as he looked at the rag doll on the ground and soon realized what his father had meant. He also looked out the door knowing that if he ran now he could catch her.

"_What do I do?" _

"Choose wisely son, it may very well affect your life." Yoshiro chuckled.

_**(a/n:**_** Poor Nika! le gasp! what do you think Kyouya should do? Should he run after Nika or face his father head on? Decisions, descisions. Oh and thank you all for your reviews they were the best presents a girl could ever get ) zell-chan**


	47. Shocking truth

___**A/n**__**: people please be patient!!! heesh. I love your reviews negative or positive but don't ask too many questions because I will answer them all in this story. While on that note I would like everyone to know I'm mixing the anime and the manga. In the manga Yoshiro is nice and Kyouya is kind of the evil one. In the anime Yoshiro is evil and Kyouya is just basically misunderstood and somewhat shady.Now hopefully some of your questions will be answered. On with the story!) zell-chan**_

"_No, no, this cant be..he cant be…why?" _

Nika's thought were jumbled as she ran, ran as fast as she could with no destination in mind. In the hopes of getting the dirt she felt off as Yoshiro's voice echoed in her head.

"_How does it feel…"_

She felt like she was suffocating as she continued running down the street only to collapse 8 blocks away in a fit of tears.

"Nika!" Kyouya shouted as he ignored his father and ran after her being directed to where she headed to from Kiyoshi who was outside and saw her.

"No, not again, please not again!"

"Nika it's ok I'm here." Kyouya soothed once he had caught up to her.

"Kyouya!" Nika sobbed into his arms.

"What happened? Why did you just run out of there like that?"

Instead of answering Nika only sobbed even harder clutching onto Kyouya as if he was the air she desperately needed right now. Kyouya on the other hand felt his heart breaking with every tear she shed along with a rise in anger he never really felt before.

"Nika you have to tell me what happened, I want to help you." Kyouya soothed as he gently grabbed Nika's shoulder so he could push her back to look in her eyes.

Nika avoided looking at him and merely tried to calm herself even though she was shaking like a leaf as more tears streamed down her face.

"..Your father...that was the doll from back then..he..he's the one who put my father in jail…he's the reason my fathers dead!" Nika shouted looking into Kyouya's eyes with a fierce hate that he had never seen her warm emeralds have before.

"There must be some mistake, my father can seem a bit cold at times but he's just a business man." Kyouya tried to reason with himself even though he knew the moment he saw the rag doll on the floor.

"I want to be wrong..so very wrong but, but,.." Nika trailed off as she put her hands to her face and sobbed even more.

Kiyoshi was outside waiting in the limo when he first saw Nika running out of the mansion with Kyouya fallowing her a minute later. Having grown attached to Nika he decided to fallow them only to fine Nika sitting on the middle of the sidewalk like a scared child while Kyouya held her close.

"Master Kyouya what's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked as he hustled out of the car, pure concern in his voice and face.

Even though Kiyoshi had known the Ootori heir since he was a child what he saw next was definitely not the Kyouya he knew.

"Take Nika to her home and stay with her. I should be back in a few hours and if you don't hear from me by tomorrow call the police." Kyouya said coldly as he gently pulled Nika up with him in a hug and handed her weak and sobbing body to Kiyoshi.

"Kyouya…stay with me." Nika pleaded as Kiyoshi opened the limo door trying to usher her into the car.

"I need to find out the truth Nika. You of all people shouldn't expect any less from me." Kyouya said with a cold tinge to his voice that Nika had thought he lost since they met.

Though tired and weak she merely nodded and let Kiyoshi put her in the limo.

"Master Ootori are you sure about this?" Kiyoshi asked as he closed the door on Nika only to find himself talking to the wind.

"How did you know I would stay?" Yoshiro asked with somewhat sad smirk as he sat at his desk.

"Always take credit for your accomplishments. That's what you taught me isn't it?" Kyouya said as he walked in the room crouching on his way to pick up the rag doll and throw it on his father's desk making sure Yoshiro knew exactly how angry Kyouya was.

"I've never seen you so livid before. It's my own fault I suppose." Yoshiro said as a flash of sadness crossed his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for beating around the bush Otousan just tell me why."

"Ah, so she told you my dirty little secret. I wonder if she'll still talk to you, I think I got to her pretty bad." Yoshiro said with what almost sounded as remorse.

"Why." Was all Kyouya said as he sat down to keep from pulling his father by his shirt and punching the living daylights out of him.

"I know it may seem like I'm at fault but I assure you I did not truly mean to harm Nika, I was only after her father."

"So you did kill him." Kyouya breathed.

"No, I may have had lapse in judgment from time to time but I assure you I'm not a killer."

"Sorry if I don't believe the words of a man who molested a little girl and ruined her life." Kyouya said with dark sarcasm.

Yoshiro's eyes narrowed in what most would call pain but he knew fully well he deserved every harsh word from his son and even harsher punishment from the young woman who he had damaged.

"Like I said I never meant to harm Nika, if I could take back what I did I would. It was not right of me to use her to cause her father pain." Yoshiro pleaded.

"Even if someone owes you money you never do something as sick and twisted like that!" Kyouya all but shouted.

"You know as well as I do that any amount of money that a commoner can owe can be replaced in a day." Yoshiro snapped.

"If that's so then why did you do that then? And why did you have to hurt her now?!"

"Kyouya you're too young to understand. I think it would be best if you calmed down." Yoshiro said his eyes becoming icy cold to match his sons.

"She was just a year younger then me! What in the world could posess you to do such and thing then take her father away and ruin her life!" Kyouya was pissed now.

Yoshiro sighed trying to calm himself down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Son.."

"Don't tell me anything except why you did it." Kyouya interrupted.( he's really pissed)

"You want to know the truth that badly?" Yoshiro snapped.

"I have a right to know why the woman I care about is only going to see your face when she sees me!"

"Minoru Cho slept with your mother!" Yoshiro yelled as Kyouya became silent in shock.

_**(a/n:**_** hate me! HATE ME!!! MUAHAHAHAH)zell-chan **


	48. Yoshiro's story part 1

Kyouya was more than startled at the outburst and tottered back. He never really heard much about his mother since she died giving birth to him but Fuyumi always gave him the impression that she was the ideal mother and wife.

"How dare you use my mother as an excuse for what you did." Kyouya said with a little less heat then he had previously as he truly did want an explanation.

"Kyouya if you sit down I'll gladly tell you what happened." Yoshiro gestured with a sigh.

Kyouya eyed his father for a moment as he took a deep breathe to put himself in check and sat down in a chair that his father must have put there after he had left to console Nika.

"Even though your mother and I had an arranged marriage I truly did love her with all my heart. I thought she felt the same seeing as she gave birth to 4 of the most wonderful children a father can hope for , so you can guess how angry I was to find out after she died that she was cheating on me." Yoshiro stated as he sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I didn't find out till the funeral…"

_**17 YEARS EARLIER**_

"Its ok children, everything will be ok." A somewhat younger Yoshiro reassured his crying children as his new baby boy Kyouya was sleeping peacefully in his nanny's arms.

Yoshiro could understand fully the pain his children were going through as he watched his beloved wife's casket lower into the ground. His one and only love in life that looked past his business like manner into the heart of a man who only wanted to love and be loved in return.

"_I'll miss you so much, but I know a part of you will remain in all of our precious children. Especially Kyouya, the one you died for in order to bring into this world. I will guard him with my life." _Yoshiro thought to himself as he looked over to a serene and calm baby face that seemed in itself to exuberate love.

"I think its time we all went back." Yoshiro said as he held his tears in firm control behind a façade of sternness as he ushered his children and their nanny back to the limo.

As he helped his daughter and sons into the limo he knew he would need some time alone to light some incense for his beloved wife so he ordered the driver to bring the children home and come back for him.

"Why did you have to go? We were supposed to go out and celebrate after you got out of the hospital. How could you just leave me here all alone?!" A somewhat drunken commoner yelled as he walked over and sat at the tombstone of Yoshiro's wife.

"You know sir, its very bad manners to disturb the dead. Please lower your voice if you here to pay respects." Yoshiro chided as he sat down next to the man wondering how he could possibly know his wife.

"Yes, your right. I'm sorry it's just that I loved her so much. She would always stop by my little tea house and we'd talk throughout the day. Picture that a beautiful upper class woman talking to a college dropout like me."

"So you two were friends?" Yoshiro asked hoping not to loose the image of perfection that was his wife the day that she had to be buried.

The drunk only smiled and motioned for Yoshiro to come closer for a secret.

"We were much more than that, we were in love. Every kiss, every touch, every little giggle of hers only ensured that."

Yoshiro's cold grey eyes began even colder as he refused to believe that the same woman who died giving birth to his children would sully herself with a drunken commoner.

"You could easily be killed if not made to disappear for saying such things about such a beautiful and kind woman." The only thing keeping Yoshiro from keeping his killing promise was another funeral procession that was going by.

"Don't believe me…well not many people do, heck I don't even believe it half of the time myself but I always keep this photo around to keep my sanity in check." The man said as he rifled through his pocket and pulled out a folded photo to show Yoshiro.

In the photo was the man next to Yoshiro with more of a smug smile than a loving smile holding the blushing body of his now deceased wife.

"Yeah ain't she a beaute'" The man said as he took a swig from a flask he pulled out of his pocket.

Yoshiro felt like his heart stopped. He had truly been deceived by the only person who he lived to make happy. The one who had given him a reason to find joy in his life. He looked at his wife's tombstone and felt nothing but a cold emptiness inside him.

"Man you ok?" The drunken stranger asked as he put a hand on Yoshiro's shoulder earning a cold glare.

"My bad, my bad. Say how did you know her anyway? Member of the family?"

"I don't even know anymore." Yoshiro answered truthfully as he slowly stood up letting the photo drop to the ground.

"Hey, hey! No reason to be so down. Why don't you join me for a drink or something? We could talk about the good ole' times and be all nostalgic." The man offered.

"I have things to take care of and a business to run. I no longer have time to miss her." Yoshiro said coldly as the new revelation seemed to stir within him a darkness he never knew.

"Well I'm going to miss her greatly even though I have a business as well. She even helped me pay for half of the tea house….oh no! How will I pay for the rest of it now?!" The man yelled clutching his head and falling back on the grass.

Yoshiro stopped walking. He knew full and well that he could help out this man but he would not do it out of the kindness of his heart. No, he would do it to cause the pain he felt now that was hardening over his heart on the person who caused it.

"What's your name young man?" Yoshiro asked with a fake smile as he turned around offering his hand.

"Oh me? My names Cho, Minoru Cho nice to meet ya. And you are?" Minoru asked with the smell of hot sake plastered to his breath as he shook Yoshiro's hand.

"Just call me Yoshiro. I think I can help you out with any money problems you have, seeing as she was helping you out already."

"Oh that would be awesome man. Let me give you my number and we can work something out." Minoru offered searching his body for any sign of paper and pen only to be stopped by Yoshiro.

"No, no I have a limo on its way. I'll give you a ride home and on the way we can talk business." Yoshiro said placing his hand on Minoru's back as he nudged him along with him towards the pavement where Yoshiro's limo was just now pulling up.

"How could I ever thank you?" Minoru asked as they reached the limo.

"Don't thank me, thank that woman who may now rest in peace." Yoshiro said somewhat bitterly as he climbed in the limo with Minoru and drove off.

_**(A/n:**_** Ok this is the first part of the flashback which kind of explains the beginnings of Yoshiro's actions. I was to lazy to think up of a name for Kyouya's mom so I just went with "deceased" lol kind of inconsiderate I know, but I did research for everyone else's names. Also in case your wondering, Nika's father: Minoru talks the way he does because at the time he was maybe 22-24 while Kyouya's father was 32-35. I would be glad to see your predictions of how the next flashback will go and I hope at least one of your questions has been answered.) zell-chan **


	49. Yoshiro's story part 2

_**(a/n:**__** Sorry for the late delay but I had a term paper, math project, science project, S.A.T's, and reviews for upcoming finals so I didn't have the time to sit down and write like I wanted. also a bunch of my friends have commissioned me to write some smut for them yay! so now on with the story oh..and one other thing KYOUYA AND NIKA ARE NOT BROTHER AND SISTER!!!!!!! MINORU WRAPPED HIS STUMP BEFORE HE HUMPED!!ahem thank you ) zell-chan**_

Over time Yoshiro allowed Minoru to barrow large sums of money for different endeavors including paying off the mortgage for the tea house. Minoru even started to refer to Yoshiro as a friend to which Yoshiro would put on a fake smile and act polite; all the while behind his mask he was trying to find a way to utterly crush Minoru. He knew if he let Minoru's debt grow large enough he could make him do whatever he wanted without question. But the question was what would he make Minoru do that would make up for the heartache and utter demise of the love Yoshiro once had in his heart?

"Shiro-kun!" Minoru said happily as he allowed Yoshiro to enter his home.

It had been a nine years since they met and Yoshiro was finding himself to utterly hate the man before him who had already found a love to call his own in the form of a Ms. Benio. Yoshiro had met her on one occasion and could tell that she was way out of Minoru's league but somehow he had not only courted her he had also gotten her pregnant with a beautiful baby girl.

"Minoru lets cut to the chase. You owe me 200,000 yen." Yoshiro said rather coldly.

He had grown tired of paying for the tea house, schooling, the wedding of Minoru &Benio, also feeding Minoru and his wife's drinking and gambling habits. He had given up hope on trying to break down this man and was willing to tear apart his life by taking everything he owned to pay off this debt.

"20,000! When did I borrow that much?" Minoru stuttered.

Yoshiro raised an eyebrow and surveyed the man in front of him. Although he had not seen Minoru face to face in a year he had changed from the drunken idiot he remembered into a calm happy and composed man.

"If you account all the money through the years you will see it adds up correctly. The most expensive things you borrowed money from me for was your engagement ring, your wedding, and to put in an account for your daughters future." Yoshiro informed him with a smirk as his body guards flanked to the sides of him.

"You know as well as I do that my wife had to pawn that engagement ring when we almost went bankrupt from no one coming to the teahouse, I also invited you to my wedding and you never showed up!" Minoru shouted.

"It's good to know that even after pawning the ring you still barrowed 10,000 for the teahouse which by the way is in danger of closing." Yoshiro pointed out.

"People don't want home made tea's anymore, so there's no way to get enough customers to pay the bills for that place."

"So then just give me the money that was put away for your daughter." Yoshiro said with a grin as he realized he could finally break this man.

"Anything but that please. I know I shouldn't have taken your kindness for granted for which I'm sorry, but my daughter ...when she smiles I feel like I've actually done some good in the world. I refuse to do to her future what I did to mine." Minoru said firmly.

"It seems like your daughter is very special to you. However you will have to repay me in some way."

As Yoshiro said this, his bodyguards started cracking their knuckles and glaring at Minoru making him loose all his coloring and start to sweat.

"Shiro-Kun what did I ever do to you to deserve this? I thought we were friends!"

"You want to know what you did?" Yoshiro said motioning for his bodyguards to stand beside him and cease their intimidation of Minoru.

"You dared to pollute my wife, the mother of my children. Then you ruined any memory I had of her on the day she was put into the earth! Because of you I can no longer trust anyone! Because of you my youngest son sees me as nothing but a cold old man, which I have become!" Yoshiro growled.

"Your wife? S-she was your wife? Oh my god!" Minoru said his color even becoming less as he realized that the man before him who he thought of as a friend was only out for revenge and that he deserved it.

"I'm home!" 8 year old Nika yelled as she entered the house in her usual cheerful manner.

"Please don't say anything, she's just a child." Minoru whispered before Nika came out into the living room.

Nika was smiling as she entered but it slowly faded as she saw the state her father was in and Minoru picked up on it quickly.

"Welcome home Ni-Ni-Chan. your mother is still at work so why don't you get changed and play in your room for a while." Minoru said trying to get Nika away from hearing distance just in case things got "physical"

Little did he know that Yoshiro was watching Minoru's reactions to his daughter and how he seemed to be so very protective of her.

"Otousan who's this?" Little Nika asked obviously not heeding her fathers request.

Yoshiro couldn't help but let a smile pass his lips as he instantly knew the one thing that he had spent 9 years trying to figure out. As a father it should have been really easy for him to understand the protectiveness Minoru had. He himself shuddered to think what would happen to anyone who dared to touch one of his children and if he could possibly break Minoru's heart turning it cold and hard like his then he was willing to do it.

"I'm here to ensure your future young lady…depending on how far your father is willing to go." Yoshiro said coolly and confidently.

Minoru only glanced at the sudden change from anger to calm in Yoshiro's voice as he agreed and told Nika to go off to her room which the little girl did but not before looking at Yoshiro who was shadowed a bit in the corner he was in.

"You never told me you had such a beautiful daughter Minoru. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman I suspect. It would be so hard to raise her if your little teashop does fail." Yoshiro said purposely to get a rise out of Minoru.

"What are you getting at?" Minoru said threateningly.

"It seems your daughter is very precious to you. If you let me _talk _to her for a night you can consider your debt gone." Yoshiro said feeling absolutely nothing at the prospect of what he was proposing.

_If he actually says yes then I'll just take her to my mansion and she can play with Kyouya or something. But he will think differently especially when I send her back with ripped clothes._

"Leave my daughter out of this; this is between you and me only."

Yoshiro just laughed as did his bodyguards. They knew of what happened to Yoshiro after meeting this man and wanted to do anything to get their old boss back.

"My company will continue to fund your little tea shop only if you give us something in return." Yoshiro said with a grin just so he could see Minoru squirm.

It was somewhat unnerving that he was getting so much joy out of prolonging the agony he would cause him but he did not care.

"I'll give you anything but her. I know I hurt you greatly and the fact that you did nothing but help me over the years shows how much you truly hate me ….I just cant force my problems on my only child. She means too much to me." Minoru said almost breaking into tears.

"Well then I'll just have to talk to her myself it seems."

"You can't be serious!! She's only 8!" Minoru yelled in disbelief.

"You obviously don't need the money that badly if you won't let me just sit down and talk with your daughter alone." Yoshiro said glancing out the corner of his eyes to his bodyguards who nodded in understanding.

"You wouldn't dare! Nika!!" Minoru got up and yelled only to find one of the bodyguards fist meeting his stomach.

Yoshiro got up and went in the direction he saw Nika go into only to hear little foot steps in the basement as he turned toward the opening door.

Nika looked up at him with obvious hesitation that Yoshiro could only smile at reassuringly hoping she would not take it too badly.

"Ni-Ni-chan was it?" Yoshiro asked taking a few steps forward.

_I'll just rip a little of her clothing, make it seem like I really want to have my way with this little girl but not actually do anything. He should regain consciousness soon and I want him to feel the pain I feel._

"Why so scared little girl? I won't hurt you I just want to talk." Yoshiro said as he reached out his hand for Nika to take.

"Where's my Otousan?" Nika asked still taking steps back down the basement stairs.

Yoshiro could tell that even though she was so young this girl would truly be something when she was older by the fire in her eyes as she asked that question.

"He's right behind me." Yoshiro chuckled as he stepped aside so she could see his bodyguards holding her father.

"Otousan!!" Nika screamed lunging forward only to be grabbed by Yoshiro who picked her up and carried her back down into the basement.

"Let me go! What did you do to my Otousan?!" Nika screamed kicking and flailing but it didn't do much seeing as Yoshiro though an old man had made sure to keep his body in top shape.

"I would be quiet little girl if I were you." Yoshiro chided as he spotted a bed mat and threw Nika onto it so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Yoshiro Grinned as he saw his bodyguard's move Minoru near the wall knowing the blow they gave him would render him conscious in but a minute. Yoshiro in some ways felt sorry for the poor girl but he supposed if she ended up heartbroken she would grow up and hunt him down which he would willingly let her.

As he saw that Nika was scooting back clutching onto her rag doll as if could protect her he took a few steps towards her which he could tell made her fear only rise. His will to do this faltered a bit but then the image of his wife with Minoru and how Minoru moved on so easily after turning Yoshiro into a monster went through his head and he found new resolve.

"I must say Ni-Ni-Chan you look absolutely marvelous in your school uniform." Yoshiro teased as he bent down to tug the hem of skirt checking to see how much force was needed to tare it.

"My names Nika!" Nika yelled refusing to let Yoshiro call her by her father's pet name.

"Nika? Well isn't that a sweet name." The Yoshiro chuckled as he looked back at his bodyguards who started shaking Minoru awake.

_She's very strong for her age. I hope that this will only make her stronger._ Yoshiro thought to himself as he decided he should at least let her know why this is going to happen.

"I hope you know that your father has been taking a lot of money from me for you Nika and its time I get my payment." He said as he lunged at Nika pinning her down.

Yoshiro began ripping at her clothes strategically as he felt her fight under his weight.

"No! Please don't! Daddy!!! Daddy!!! Help me!" Nika screamed.

At that Yoshiro felt a tug at his heart and his stomach started to turn. He knew fully well that she thought he was going to have his way with her but he would never do such a thing and the way she screamed made him feel as if he were.

"Silly girl the more you scream the more this is going to hurt." Yoshiro chuckled as he looked down at Nika and their eyes met.

He was saying it more to himself then to her but he couldn't help but want to convey the fact he wanted, no hungered for revenge and if he had to lower himself to do it he was willing.

Yoshiro continued removing her uniform this time giving Nika a kiss to the neck and face that would make her cry out for her father who for some reason was still unconscious. Yoshiro wanted to hear Minoru pleading for his daughter and watch as the man broke down.

"No! Please don't I beg of you!" Nika pleaded.

"Get away from my daughter!" Came Minoru's growling voice from behind Yoshiro as he heard his two body guards bodies fall to the ground and felt Minoru jump on his back.

Nika took that moment of confusion to shove her rag doll into Yoshiro's mouth as he lifted his head letting her father pull him back and off of her.

"Run Nika run!" Minoru yelled to Nika.

Nika got up from under Yoshiro, her clothes tattered and barely hanging off her body with obvious bruises appearing all over. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her father in worry.

"Nika just run! Call the cops!" Minoru yelled again as he punched Yoshiro in the face.

As Nika ran out of sight Yoshiro pushed Minoru off of him as he stood up giving Minoru a right hook to the gut.

Yoshiro could see at the far wall that one of his bodyguards was calling his task force to come and took the time to speak with Minoru.

"Now were even. Your debt has been paid in full and I hope to never see you again." Yoshiro stated.

Minoru was crying on the floor of the basement from shame that he was so blind and because of that his daughter had to pay.

"Please let me go to jail." Minoru pleaded suddenly pulling the hem of Yoshiro's pants.

"It's my fault this happened to her. I should have had more common sense I should have done more for her and not have relied on others. She didn't deserve that and you didn't deserve for me to ruin your marriage and memories."

Yoshiro almost pitied Minoru as he was kneeled on the floor looking up at him with a new found strength.

"Do you really want to leave your daughter alone?" Yoshiro asked as he heard his men break into the house.

" My wife will take care of her. Neither of them need me in their lives and I think it's time I actually pay for what I've done without causing anyone else harm." Minoru said firmly as he stood up.

"If that is what you wish." Yoshiro said as he motioned his men who had entered the basement to arrest Minoru.

_**Present**_

Kyouya sat and stared at his father in astonishment.

"That's my story. I hope that you can understand my actions." Yoshiro said as he leaned forward looking at his son with withered and tired eyes.

"_What am I supposed to think?" _Kyouya wondered as he let the information process in his mind.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi was Nika's living room pacing furiously after she had locked herself in her bedroom.

"I hope she's ok. Poor girl doesn't deserve so much to happen to her." Kiyoshi said to himself as he heard a knock on her door.

"Hello my name is officer Taka. I have some information for Nika is she here?" Officer Taka asked as he looked Kiyoshi up and down.

"Yes officer she is in but I would suggest coming back tomorrow; right now she is in no mood for visitors."

"May I ask who you are?" Officer Taka said in an authoritive voice.

"Oh I am Masa Kiyoshi chauffeur for Master Ootori Kyouya who asked me to watch her until he came back."

"Well Kiyoshi I have known Nika since she was just a girl and I know for a fact she will want this information." Taka said as he walked in and went straight to Nika's bedroom.

He knocked hesitantly and upon hearing no sound opened the door only to find Nika in a corner, her room dark and cold as she sat hugging her legs.

"Nika..it's me Taka. I have some information concerning your father." Taka said hesitantly.

Nika merely looked up, her eyes dark and tired as she groggily asked "What is it?"


	50. Hospital visit

Taka stepped hesitantly in her room his concern clear as day on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Just tell me what the information is." Nika said somewhat courtly as she looked in his direction but her eyes so swollen and sore from crying seemed to look right through him.

Taka sighed and kneeled down in front of Nika as he took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Nika.

"Your father wrote this before he…..it's for you so I made sure no one read it before you did."

Nika reached out a shaky hand and gently took the envelope holding it close to her before she opened it.

Taka watched her face in earnest. What happened to the sweet and happy Nika who came by the jailhouse to visit her father? The teenage girl who seemed to make even the darkest of criminals smile when she walked by, the one who he would make the officers tea every time she came to visit?

Before him was a tired and weak woman. Never in Taka's life did he think that anyone could age so rapidly, but to his surprise as Nika's eyes scanned the paper she lit up a bit and a choked giggle came out only to be replaced by wide eyes.

"Nika?" Taka asked hesitantly reaching out to her.

A few tears fell down as Nika neared the end of the letter and she looked up only to have her eyes roll back and her body slump to the side.

"Call an ambulance she's unconscious!" Taka yelled franticly as he scooped Nika up.

"Kyouya please say something." Yoshiro pleaded as he watched his son stand up and take his glasses off in silence.

"Why? Why did you destroy a family all for what happened in the past? Why did you taunt her all this time? Why did you let me fall in love knowing this would happen!" Kyouya shouted slamming his fist on his father's desk in front of him.

"I tried to stop you when I found out you used our database to get information on her."

"That still doesn't account for why you continued to torment her! You kept her doll and even sent her flowers every year! Why?" Kyouya demanded.

"I kept the doll as a reminder for what I did so when the day came I would face the consequences of my actions. As far as the flowers: the black stands for regrets, the yellow for sorry, and the red for love." Yoshiro explained.

"Nika was told they meant you were regretting not waiting for her love."

"I suppose they could be interpreted that way but it means I regret not saying sorry for her love by which I mean her father."

"No matter what you have to say nothing can explain your actions. You willingly led me to believe that by bringing her here I could possibly be happy for once in my life."

Yoshiro took his sons words into consideration and was glad he prepared for this turn of events.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness because I know fully well I don't deserve it. All I ask is that you treat her well while I'm gone." Yoshiro said as he stood up from behind his desk.

Kyouya gave his father a puzzled look.

"Remember when you bought out the company and handed it back over to me? Well I decided that it would only be in my name until you turned of age, but I think it's best if I disappear for a while. There's no need for me to dredge up bad memories for you two and heaven knows I could use some soul searching." Yoshiro chuckled.

"So you're going to leave after causing all this damage?"

"Would you rather me stay and that young lady always fear that I'll come for her?" Yoshiro asked.

Kyouya merely turned his back to his father. He was utterly confused by the night's events and revelation after revelation was not helping, but all the while he couldn't help but think about what Nika must be going through.

"Don't worry son. I can tell that you love that girl and I know personally how powerful love is. It can turn a man into an idiot or a monster so be careful and do what you think is best." Yoshiro said as he grabbed his jacket from a coat stand next to the door and prepared to leave.

"Where will you go?" Kyouya asked without thinking.

"I'm an old man with many burdens on my shoulder, I think I'll try to repent and do some good in life before I die. So I'll just disappear and leave the company to your brother to take care of until you're of age. Then you can what you want with it. Sell it, run it, burn it to the ground. It's all up to you." Yoshiro said as he closed the door leaving an emotionally exhausted Kyouya in his office.

"_We need to do something about that naiveté of yours." _Kyouya remembered saying to Haruhi when he had straddled her trying to help out Tamaki.

He couldn't help but see a small resemblance in what he did to Haruhi and what his father did to Nika. None the less he would never go that far.

Kyouya slowly walked out of his father's office and made his way to his room silently trying to piece together what had happened and what this meant for him and Nika.

"At least I finally got what I wanted…but at what cost?" Kyouya asked himself as he plopped down on his bed with a sigh.

He was now the official owner of the Ootori group once he became of age. He had worked his whole life to get that from his father. Only to have it handed to him at the cost of the last bit of heart the only girl that had ever truly made Kyouya happy.

Kyouya rubbed his eyes and rolled over to the side of the bed looking at the picture that Suka had taken of their first date.

"_I already know I could never be mad at you for long." Nika said under her breathe with a smile after she stopped laughing._

"_And why's that?" Kyouya asked._

"_I just know that's all." Nika answered putting the rest of their food in the basket and standing up._

Kyouya could still remember how much his heart sped up when she laughed at him and he smiled at the memory.

"_I guess I should call her and at least let her know I'm alright_." Kyouya thought to himself as he reached over to grab his phone.

Surprisingly he was met by her machine and grew worried only to have Kiyoshi rush into his room panting.

"Nika is in the hospital!" Kiyoshi yelled obviously having rushed over to tell Kyouya.

"Take me to her." Was all Kyouya said as he got up quickly and fallowed Kiyoshi.

Little did either know that Yoshiro was entering the Ootori Group hospital room that she was in.

Nika lifted her head groggily and was startled back looking around unaware of where she was and why Yoshiro was standing at the door looking at her.

"Don't worry Nika-San, you're at the Ootori Hospital. It seems you passed out from dehydration, lack of sleep, and extreme stress." Yoshiro told her with a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Does Kyouya know you're here?" Nika found herself asking.

Yoshiro nodded his head no and took off his jacket and put it over a chair that was inside the room for visitors. He then walked over towards Nika's hospital bed causing Nika to jump up and stand in the corner in a defensive position out of instinct.

"Get away from me!"

Yoshiro didn't even flinch as Nika yelled at him but merely sighed and kneeled down on the floor in front of her in a ceremonial way as he removed a white bundle from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Yoshiro unwrapped the white bundle and Nika's eyes grew big as he held up a medium sized Kitana for her.

"I am old and do not have the strength to do this myself. Please end this miserable existence for me and take your revenge as my punishment. Yoshiro said as he motioned for Nika to take the sword.

Nika cautiously took the sword in her hands and looked at Yoshiro as if it was all some weird dream as Yoshiro prepared the white silk linen to collect his head and rested his hands on his thighs in the ceremonial position.

"You want me to commit a seppuku?" Nika asked hesitantly.

"It is only right that you find some peace. My only last wish is that you find someway to forgive Kyouya. Unlike me his heart is still warm and he truly cares for you."

Nika looked at her reflection in the blade and remembered all the pain she went through this past week, 8 years ago, and a few hours ago as she slowly raised the sword and Yoshiro bent his head forward.

(_**a/n: **_**will she do it? Who knows? Oh wait I do! Lol. I'm actually supposed to be writing some smut for my friends right now but I had to update you guys are more important then some smut. Also my chapters are going to be longer then usual and I hope you will like it.) zell-chan**


	51. Handy dandy Kitana mistake

Yoshiro didn't even flinch when Nika lowered her sword down with a clank as it hit the tiled floor.

"Do you really regret what you did to me?" Nika asked as her hair fell forward shielding her face from his view.

"Everyday I live." Yoshiro answered truthfully.

"Did you really mean what you said to my father?"

"Every word."

"Do you really want me to punish you?"

"Yes, it would be the honorable thing to do." Yoshiro answered.

"Then your punishment is to live with your guilt and the knowledge that you hurt someone you didn't even know." Nika said in all seriousness as she looked him in the eye without pity or sympathy.

"…Why?" Yoshiro began to ask only to be cut off my Nika's answer.

"You said you wanted me to forgive Kyouya even though he did nothing wrong, that his heart is still warm. But forgiveness cant live in a cold heart. Plus I know how it feels to loose a father and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Yoshiro looked up at Nika in awe as she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm glad to see my son has met someone like you, you're wise beyond your years." Yoshiro chuckled as she shook his head and stood up dusting himself off.

"I would like to think I'm the lucky one. Kyouya helped me face my demons, no offence."

Yoshiro just shrugged and smirked as he folded up the white linen and reached out to take the sword from Nika only to have her move it out of his grasp leaving him puzzled.

"I want to keep it, just to remember you by…in a good way." Nika said softly.

Yoshiro just chuckled again and bowed to Nika before he left her room.

"..in a good way huh?" Yoshiro chuckled yet again completely unaware of the panic attack the teenage girl was having in her hospital room.

"Oh my god I could have killed him! your punishment is to live with your guilt? Where the heck did I get that from..Oh yeah that was on a fortune cookie, But still..i have a Kitana!" Nika rambled on jumping up and down elated at how cool she came across as only to be stopped by a low guttural growl from her stomach.

"Oh yeah I haven't eaten at all today…probably another reason I'm here." Nika said as she patted her stomach.

"Tell me where Nika Cho is now!" Kyouya ordered sternly from the head nurse once he entered the hospital.

"Are you a relative?" The nurse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss, do you know who I am?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up in annoyance.

"Sir, should I care?"

Kyouya was about to tear her a new one in his agitation when he was stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take this from here; he is my little brother after all." Came the smirking voice of Kyouya's older brother who was head physician at the hospital.

"Onisan?" Kyouya asked surprised that his brother seemed to know he was coming.

Kyouya's brother merely smiled as he handed Kyouya a picture from his pocket and proceeded to walk him in the observation wing.

"When that common young lady came in I could tell she wasn't here by accident, and then to find a picture of my little brother and her in the fold of her Yukata I thought you might come to check on her." He chuckled.

"She is anything but common I assure you. Can you tell me what happened?" Kyouya asked scaring his brother by actually showing concern on his face and voice.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would think you're a different person. She must be something if she turned my cold and calculating little brother into a concerned and caring man!"

"Though I am thankful that she is in the best of care in your hands, I will not tolerate you belittling me in public even if you are my brother." Kyouya said in his usual threatening tone.

"Guess she didn't change you that much." Kyouya's brother mumbled to himself as she stopped at the nurses station in the observation ward and asked for Nika's info.

"It seems she was brought in by an Officer Taka who is a friend of the family. She seemed to have fainted from a sudden increase of blood pressure, exhaustion, dehydration, mild starvation, and extreme stress. Exactly what happened?"

Kyouya merely looked away and his brother knew he would not get an answer so he merely sighed and led Kyouya to room 205.

"She's in observation because most people with these symptoms at her age are usually suicidal from so much stress and pressure. She'll be free to go in an hour and I think a visit from her boyfriend might cheer her up." Kyouya's brother joked.

"How did you know?" Kyouya asked.

"While she was unconscious she said your name, plus you're never up this late for anyone unless they mean a great deal to you."

Kyouya could only nod in agreement as he remembered the many times his older brothers and sister would play "suicide" which basically was just one of them trying to wake him up and live to tell about it.

"You have 20 minutes, after that she'll probably need some sleep." Kyouya was informed as his brother was called away for another patient.

Kyouya took a deep breath before he quietly opened the door in fear of waking her if she was sleeping, while his brother's words went through his head.

"_Most girls her age are usually suicidal from so much stress and pressure."_

But what Kyouya saw made his heart almost stop beating.

Sitting on the bed with her back turned to him Nika had a Kitana in her hand to the side that she raised up and wrapped both hands around in front of her. Without thinking Kyouya jumped forward and grabbed Nika's hands from behind obviously scaring her by how she stiffened when he touched her.

"Please don't do it, I would never forgive you." Kyouya breathed behind her as he let his head fall on her back in fear.

"Kyouya?"

"I know this week has been awful to you, but we can make it through. I don't want the only person who has ever made me laugh, or smile genuinely to do this. Otherwise my heart would break and I would end up like my father." Kyouya confessed surprising himself as the words seemed to tumble out.

"Um..Kyouya if I knew you felt so badly about steak I would have gotten the chicken." Nika said plainly.

Kyouya blinked and raised his head forward to look over her and indeed the Kitana was poised over a plate of steak on a tray in front of her.

"What exactly were you doing?" Kyouya asked with a hint of irritation in his voice for making himself seem like some lovesick idiot over steak.

"The steak was too tough and they wouldn't give me a real knife for some strange reason so I decided I would use my handy dandy Kitana." Nika smiled as she looked up at him.

Kyouya blinked a few times and let go of her hands turning his back to her as he fixed his glasses and didn't want her to see him blush at his own stupidity.

"Don't worry; I feel the same way about you." Nika said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rubbed her face into his back.

"I don't remember saying I felt anything." Kyouya tried to clear up only to earn a grin from Nika.

"I know this week has been awful to you, but we can make it through. I don't want the only person who has ever made me laugh, or smile genuinely to do this. Otherwise my heart would break. I love you Nika you're my world, my sea, and my stars!_" _Nika dramatized as she mimicked Kyouya by having her arms crossed over her chest looking very unthreatening in her medical gown.

"I don't remember saying all that."

"Well that's what I heard." Nika mumbled.

"Then I should inform the nurses to check your hearing while you're here." Kyouya said sarcastically.

"No, no , no , no! We're not getting into a little fight after you confessed your feelings for me. This is a precious moment I want to remember always." Nika teased as she stuck her tongue out at Kyouya.

"I thought you were here for exhaustion, why don't you lay down for a bit." Kyouya said irritably as he threw an extra pillow at Nika's face.

Nika caught it with a smirk and sat down on her hospital bed and patted the sheet for Kyouya to sit down.

"My father wrote me something before he…well did what you thought I was going to do. I think you should read it." Nika said as she passed Kyouya an envelope.

Kyouya opened the envelope as Nika watched the emotions wash over his face intently.

_**(a/n:**_** ohh what does the letter say? It had the power to make Nika faint, what will it do to Kyouya? I don't even know yet to tell you the truth but I have an idea lol. Also it's official this story will end before we hit chapter 60 unless I put in a bonus story or bloopers or something lol. right now im planning on only 3-5 chapters left.) zell-chan **


	52. A father's letter and the big question

_Dear, Ni-Ni-Chan_

_I've never been one for letters, or saying anything that might make you sad or hurt you so I'm going to try my darndest to make this short. I hope you know I love you with all my heart, I really do. I was a drunken idiot before your beautiful mother gave birth to you, but after seeing your smiling face and letting you fall asleep in my arms countless times after I read you a story I realized that you deserve a better father._

_That is why it hurts when I see the admiration on your eyes when you see me and I feel that it's time for you to know the truth about me. In my 20's I was restless and found myself the "kept man" of a socialite, but little did I know she was married to Yoshiro Ootori who you know as "monster" I'm so sorry Nika. It was my fault he even came into our lives so many years ago. I owed him a very large amount of money over the years and kept rubbing my happy life in his face unknowing that he carried a bitter hatred for me after ruining the memory of his wife._

_I know you think he should be in this jail cell instead of me but I volunteered to be here. I knew I would continue to make the same mistakes and at the time I didn't feel like I deserved to have you as a daughter. I beg of you not to blame him or seek revenge because it would break my heart to see you tarnished._

_In fact he visited me tonight and bowed before me apologizing continuously for what he did to you and me. He even offered to exonerate me of all charges but I had to turn him down. I forgave him because I think in the end he helped us out a bit by making us stronger don't you think? He also showed me some pictures of you with his son. You two looked so happy together but I must say one thing…YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE IN A MAIDS UNIFORM!!! IF THAT SILVER SPOONED A MAKES YOU DRESS UP LIKE THAT LET ME KNOW AND DADDY WILL TAKE CARE OF IT._

_Sorry but I had to get that off my chest. Though I cant help but laugh at how ironic life has become in the fact you fell in love with the son of someone I was sure would have closed your heart off forever, and don't try to say your not in love because as much as you tell me about that young man and blush when I tease you about him I know it's more then a crush heh, heh ,heh. Ni-Ni you might be wondering why I'm writing a letter even though I'm supposed to see you tomorrow along with that young man…._

_I'm tired sweetie, So very tired of living with this guilt. I know you never blamed me and that in your sweet, sweet soul you think the world of me, but I will never see myself through your sparkling green eyes. I remember when I first held you and you looked at me I couldn't help but wonder "Why was I blessed with such an angel for a daughter?"_

_I think it's safe to assume you inherited your mother's wings._

_I'm rambling now aren't I? You're the only person who could ever keep me on topic you know that? Well I guess I should just out and say it. Ni-Ni-Chan I wont be here tomorrow so don't come and visit I beg of you. I'm so sorry for leaving you especially after you've already lost your mother so tragically but I think in my own selfish way that you'll survive. You won't be entirely alone right? Kyo…Kyouya seems like the kinda man who will do right by you…You know what, give him this letter I've got something to say to him._

_Hey there mister big shot. Take a good look at that girl in front of you (But not TOO good of a look) Right there is my heart and soul. When she's happy I'm happy, when she's sad I'm sad, when she's hurt I'm hurt and I'm an angry and violent son of a bitch when I'm hurt...get my drift? Treat her right because I'll be watching over you two to make sure I'm leaving her in capable hands. She's going to be hurting for a while and will probably blame herself she's unselfish like that. Hold her and let her know how you feel about her so that she knows she's not alone. I don't care if you two break up down the road because frankly things happen, but don't break her heart. Not by accident, not on purpose. She may seem strong on the outside,( lord knows how in the world she was able to stand tall and smile after her mother passed.) But I know that she hurts on the inside and refuses for anyone else to feel her pain. She has always lived making other people happy and I have to say ever since you two hooked up I've never seen her so content. Treat her well kid, treat her well cuse if you don't I will make the ghost of Christmas past seem like Casper. That's all I gotta say to you so pass this back to NI-NI._

_Ni-Ni..i know you probably read what I want to say to that young man and I mean it sweetie. If he ever hurts you I will come back and haunt his spoiled rich butt….I really don't want to leave you like this but the truth is I was close to when I first got in here. If it wasn't for your visits and your laughter I don't think I would have made it all these years. I know your going to feel like it's your fault and that you could have done something…but it was inevitable Ni-Ni. My heart broke when I had to leave your mother and you, then it crashed when your mother started drinking and was hit right in front of you no less…now I'm just trying to make excuses._

_I'm sorry Ni-Ni but I just need to go. I'm a coward I know, because I can't even write the words down but I just need you to know that I love you and I hope you'll forgive me so that I can forgive myself._

_With all the love I can possibly give which isn't even close to how much you deserve,_

_Minoru cho a.k.a "Daddy"_

Kyouya Folded up the letter silently and put it back in the envelope noticing a few water spots and a red smudge on the envelope that told more then the letter itself.

"He seemed like a good man." Kyouya said looking over at Nika who had drawn her knees up to her chest and was looking towards the Hospital room window.

"He was…is a good man." Nika said more to herself then to Kyouya as she continued to avoid eye contact.

There was an eerie and awkward silence between the two as Kyouya didn't know what to say and looked forward as he crossed him arms only to say the first thing that popped in his head.

"Where did you get a kitana?"

"It was a present." Nika said with a smirk.

"From who?" Kyouya asked trying to make some kind of small talk to lighten the mood.

"_Your dad, who wanted me to use it to gut him like a fish…_uh_…_Just someone." Nika said off handedly.

Kyouya looked at Nika who was now smirking slightly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya was a tad irritated to be sitting on a hospital bed trying to respect the quite somberness of her sharing the suicide letter from her father only to have her laughing at some inside joke.

"Oh nothing." Nika said as her smirk grew into a smile.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and stood up to lean over her.

"Tell me."

Nika looked up at him and just grinned.

"I will not ask again." Kyouya said eerily leaning close enough that Nika could feel his breath against her.

Nika only started stifling a laugh.

"Well than it seems I'm going to have to break your silence." Kyouya said shifting his glasses up causing a glare.

Nika's eyes grew wide as she saw by the look in his eyes what he was going to do.

"Please…no..stop…stop!" Nika tried to shout between giggles as Kyouya began tickling her all the while keeping a stern glare on his face.

"Tell me and this torture will surely end." Kyouya said with a smirk.

"Never!" Was all Nika could gasp out before he sat back down on the bed to get a little leverage and tickle her sides which were very sensitive.

"Oh god!" Nika busted out laughing.

Kyouya could no longer hide the joy he was getting from watching her laugh. He had forgotten why he even started tickling her in the first place as he sat up on his knees and continued tormenting her only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat behind him.

"If I knew what you planned little brother I would have given you more time." Kyouya's older brother said as he crossed his legs in the chair he occupied at the wall of the hospital room.

Nika grasped how things appeared faster then Kyouya as he soon found himself well acquainted with the (luckily) clean tile floor of the hospital room after Nika had successfully squealed and pushed him off the bed in one swoop.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya!" Nika said nervously as she looked over the bars of the bed as Kyouya stayed still trying to grasp the situation.

"Wait till I tell Otouto about this, he's going to die!" Kyouya's brother chuckled wiping tears from his eyes at having seen his stoic and impassive brother pushed to the floor by a cute little girl.

"Please don't embarrass Kyouya, it was my fault…I didn't know you were there and I wouldn't want any rumors to start since I know how important your family is. I implore you to keep this hush, hush." Nika pleaded as Kyouya stood up and fixed his glasses and clothes as if nothing happened.

"Hmm…You know Kyouya if you don't marry this woman I will." Kyouya's brother mused as he playfully ruffled Kyouya's hair and gave Nika a reassuring wink before leaving the room.

After the door closed Nika sighed and fell face down onto the bed in embarrassment.

"Why do you feel the need to humble yourself for my sake?" Kyouya asked after watching her try to melt into the bed.

"himha hi wonohh hnn hunt whanna hbee uh hbudden." Nika mumbled into the bed.

"If you could repeat that in an actual language please." Kyouya said sarcastically.

Nika turned her head shyly and looked at Kyouya.

"Because I like you and I don't want to be a burden. I can tell that you're going places and I don't want to be left behind because I act too weird or like an idiot."

Kyouya was taken aback by her confession. Did she really see herself as a burden? Was this the same girl who made him catch a cold only to cure it the next day? Was this the same girl that ran to him in the pouring rain just to cry her eyes out and fall asleep on him?

No. This was a girl who had to stand by and watch the mother she loved die and the father she admired leave her alone in this world. The same one who would get flustered by being public displays of affection and apologize afterwards. This young woman who can sooth even the demon king himself, while she lay in hospital clothes unknowing she's under suicide watch was worried about Kyouya.

"Marry me." The words seem to just jump out of Kyouya's mouth before he could stop them…even though he didn't want to.

Nika's eyes grew so large they covered her face as she looked around hesitantly searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh…nothing much, just wondering if I died and this is some kind of test with hidden cameras or maybe better yet, there's a pod somewhere in here where the real Kyouya Ootori is locked away in a green gel substance." Nika said as she hung over the end of the bed looking underneath.

Kyouya smiled to himself as he walked to the end of the bed and squatted down lifting her head up to his as he looked her in the eyes and asked again.

"Will you marry me?"

Nika blushed and gulped as she reached forward and pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kyouya asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Just checking to see if I'm dreaming." Nika mumbled.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself." Kyouya deadpanned.

"I know but pinches hurt."

Kyouya just stood there expressionless as a small smile fitted his lips.

"I want you to be my wife."

"Are you sick? This is a hospital ya know they can help you out." Nika said avoiding eye contact as she got out of the bed only to have Kyouya gently tug at her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Were way to young for that…I'm just Nika Cho a public high school student who works part time making teas. You are Kyouya Ootori the son of a medical conglomerate…AND WERE IN YOUR FREAKING HOSPITAL!" Nika shouted stretching her arms out as an emphasis.

Kyouya gracefully stood up and gave Nika a kiss to the head partly to calm her down and partly to check for fever.

"I'm sorry if this seems a bit frank but I don't care. Your Nika Cho a girl who stood in the rain just to watch the moon, who cured my cold a day after meeting me only asking that I get better in return, a girl who put up with my attitude and puts me in my place when she see's fit. I've even broken your heart and made you cry your eyes out only to have you bandage me up afterwards." Kyouya's words were soft and earnest as he looked into Nika's eyes.

"Nika Cho will you marry me?" Kyouya whispered.

_**(a/n: **_**Oh my god!!! eek! what will Nika's answer be? Who knows! I could always be evil and make another twist. Maybe even have Kyouya's brother knock her out and have his way with her. (I don't want soap opera's but I think I wrote one lol) Oh also on a side note "Otouto" is Japanese for younger brother. In the context Kyouya's oldest brother used he meant the middle son of the 3. I hope you understand what I mean. See you in the next chapter!) zell-chan :D**


	53. Trials and tribulations

_**(a/n: **__**I didn't expect so many reviews so quickly after the last chapter lol. I'm very thankfull that you all have a unanimous opinion on what Nika should say lol. also I would like to take this moment to say two things. 1) I'M NOW OFFICIALLY A SENIOR!!! WOOO FINALS ARE DONE AND SUMMER IS NOW ON! 2) HAPPY BRITHDAY **__**SUPERSHARK1**__**!!! This is my birthday present to you and all of my very special and awesome readers/reviewers enjoy!)**_

"No way, no how, nuh-uh." Nika said shaking her head to emphasis her answer.

"Oh come on Ni-Ni it's an original H.S.K design." Suka said still fluttering the lingerie in Nika's face.

Nika sighed and sat down at the vanity that was put in her wedding tent. It had been 5 years since Kyouya proposed in that hospital room. Nika could tell by the unspoken love in his eyes that he meant it, and she said yes on the condition they waited till after they graduated high school and college and still felt the same. Part of Nika was waiting everyday with baited breath that Kyouya would one day wakeup and decide he didn't love her and move on with someone else, but here she was Nika Cho age 21. P.H.D in psychology and Japanese second hottest model for Hitachiin clothing first being unsurprisingly Haruhi.

"Nika you know as well as I do you'll look great in it, plus I know Kyouya would like a little treat for your honeymoon." Suka teased.

Nika shot her a glare she had mastered from watching Kyouya and successfully shut Suka up.

"I don't even want to know why you and the twins made lingerie for me; in fact I don't even want to think about it." Nika chuckled as she put her head down on the vanity in agitation.

"It wouldn't be H.S.K without Hikaru, Suka, and Koaru. Also I wouldn't be working with them if it wasn't for those outfits I made you and the fact you look good in everything you put on."

Nika hated to admit the truth, but it was the truth. After seeing pictures of Nika in a cheongsam, a maids uniform, and a short Kimono Suka began making outfits and costumed for Nika as if she was her own personal dress up doll. Nika wore one of the outfits to the club after school and the twins fell in love with it wondering who made it. The rest as they say is history… which Nika wanted right now to be put in the past.

"You know technically you're already married so you could put this on right now and I could bring Kyo-Kun in here for a little pre-honeymoon practice." Suka whispered in Nika's ear scaring Nika out of her seat.

"Why did I ever agree to have a traditional Japanese wedding first and a western one second?" Nika asked herself.

For press sake the couple agreed to have a traditional Japanese wedding were only family and the media could come. Nika had to admit she was so surprised that there was so much media but Kyouya reminded her: 

"_The head of the Ootori cooperation is marrying an award winning psychologist and one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan. did you really think the press wouldn't come?"_

Nika hated when Kyouya was right. Even though they were technically married the traditional Japanese ceremony seemed to lack romance and the friends that Kyouya and Nika would be able to have present at a western style wedding. Plus the twins and Suka almost died at the prospect of making outfits for the whole wedding party.

"Is everything alright in there?" Haruhi asked as she hesitantly peeked in the flap of the brides tent.

"Haruhi please talk some sense into Suka for me!" Nika pleaded.

Haruhi entered. Haruhi and Nika had become sincere friends as they both were pulled into many of the host clubs "commoner" battles and hijinks. After graduating their friendship only deepened when they were asked to be models for the twins clothing company which paid for college and Haruhi's debt to the club.

"Suka-San seeing as it's spring it would make no sense for Nika to wear that and get it ruined when she could just go naked for her honey moon." Haruhi reasoned not helping the blush that Nika was sure was stained on her cheeks now.

"Why did I even think you would help?" Nika asked herself as she got up and paced smoothing out her wedding dress.

"As your maid of honor I think it's about time you calm down and take a breath." Suka offered reassuringly.

"How can I calm down! I'm getting married! I don't deserve Kyouya, he's smart, kind, sweet, charming.."

"Hot as hell." Suka interrupted.

"…I was going to say handsome but I think that works to." Nika sighed.

"I doubt my little brother would wait 5 years to marry someone if he didn't feel like you were worth it." Fuyumi interjected as she entered the tent donning the same gorgeous H.S.K designer labeled bridesmaid's outfits as Haruhi and Suka.

"I agree, Kyouya-Sempai does not have the patience for people he doesn't like or can't get anything out of. Plus I don't think I ever saw him smile before he met you." Haruhi said truthfully.

Nika sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok..i'm calm." Nika breathed.

"Then put this on under your dress!" Suka said cheerfully pushing the skimpy and see-through Lingerie at Nika only to be glared into a corner.

"I wonder if I was like that on my wedding day." Fuyumi mused to Haruhi.

Meanwhile in another tent on the beach at Ishikagi island, Japan. Kyouya was trying to calm down his overexcited best man.

"Tamaki please control yourself. I believe I'm the one getting married today not you." Kyouya said placing a hand on the crying blond mans shoulder.

"But,but she's going to walk down the isle all glamorous and your heart will skip a beat as she draws near. You'll want to run to her and capture her in a warm embrace but your legs can't move! She'll have a tinge of fear in her eyes when they meet yours but all worried will fade away at the words I DO!" Tamaki rambled on gesturing and dancing around the tent in his tux.

"You'd think he's never been to a wedding before." Kyouya mused to Hunny who was also a man of honor and proud father of three blond children who were currently being watched by his wife Éclair in the seats outside.

"It's better he gets out all this energy now then when the wedding starts." Hunny smiled.

Kyouya looked at the wise expression on the older man who had finally had a growth spurt and looked more like a teenager then an elementary student.

"We just wonder is Tamaki is thinking about the honeymoon." The twins whispered in Tamaki's ear and the blond stopped his ramblings only to give Kyouya puppy dog eyes.

"I think I can have it arranged that your bodies never leave this island." Kyouya said to Hikaru and Kaoru who only snickered as Tamaki ran at Kyouya.

"Be gentle! Oh my god mommy is moving on!" Tamaki cried.

"Again." Hikaru interjected.

Kyouya sighed and fixed his glasses earning a smirk from Mori who stood at the entrance of the tent just watching everyone.

"As much as I value your opinion, I would appreciate the thought of my honeymoon permanently removed from your mind." Kyouya said with a deadly seriousness.

Tamaki shut up only to have a grin fit his lips.

"How can you not think about your honeymoon?" Tamaki asked as he put an arm around Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya suddenly had an urge to render Tamaki unconscious before his headache began.

"You're marrying a woman who was voted one of the hottest and richest bachlorettes in Japan!"

Kyouya hated to admit it, but it was true. After graduating Nika became a model and found out her father left her100,000 yen in the bank which she invested and became a millionaire with. If that was not enough she also became known as a superb psychologist with a knack to make everyone feel at peace talking about their problems with her. If it weren't for the fact that all the host were used as models including the twins for their clothing line Kyouya would be a tad jealous.

"Men everywhere drool over her picture…which reminds me we should definitely start the swimwear spread." Kaoru said making a note of it in a little sketch book he carried around everywhere.

"To be close to the one you love is one of the most sacred and honored things in this world. Oooh do you want Daddy to teach you about the birds and the bee's?" Tamaki asked as his eyes lit up.

"_I wonder how long I could go to jail for killing my best men on my wedding day. I think I'll leave Hunny and Mori alive though just to keep up appearances." _Kyouya thought to himself as he prepared to put Tamaki in his place when Mori coughed alerting everyone that someone was coming.

In came a tall balled and tattooed man in a tuxedo with a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome Blade-San, I'm glad you could make it." Kyouya greeted Suka's father a.k.a Nika's "uncle" (a/n:he appeared in chapter 14)

Blade had been released from jail 3 years prior for good behavior and had taken over the tea shop in Suka's place while she made a name for herself in fashion. Kyouya had also been acquainted with Blade who was like a second father to Nika and surely enough acted as if he was.

"May I have a word with the lucky groom?" Blade asked everyone who only nodded and left.

"Birds go kakaww! And bees go buzz!" Tamaki whispered as he left the tent leaving the twins laughing up a storm in the distance.

"Do I even want to know what Blondie meant by that?" Blade asked.

"I wish I didn't know what he meant half the time." Kyouya sighed.

"I am glad that you could make it Blade-San, it means a lot to Nika…and me" Kyouya said shaking Blade's hand.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Nika is like a daughter to me but unlike Suka she isn't anything like me thank god!" Blade chuckled.

"You must admit Suka has come a long way." Kyouya said after becoming used to the outlandish and flirty older woman.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, but I know I'll never get to walk her down the isle. I wish Minoru was here he would be a lot better at doing this than me."

"Doing what?" Kyouya asked puzzled.

"Well it's customary on a mans wedding day for him to be threatened before the ceremony." Blade grinned.

Kyouya on the other hand did not laugh and just looked at the man before him who he knew had gone to jail in the first place for protecting his daughter.

"Listen here, Nika is one of the most beautiful and precious woman you're ever going to find and if you mistreat her, hit her, or even look at another woman I'll personally make sure that when I torture you…which I will, that no one will hear your screams or be able to piece back your body." Blade said with a smile that was somewhat unnerving.

"I…see. Thank you but that wasn't necessary. I am well aware of how lucky I am and will try my best to be a great husband to Nika." Kyouya bowed.

"That's my man!" Blade chuckled as he swooped up Kyouya in a crushing bear hug.

"Seeyah out there!" Blade saluted as he left making his way towards Nika's tent.

"_I'm beginning_ _to think me and Nika are the only sane ones here_." Kyouya thought to himself as he fixed his Tuxedo like nothing happened and checked himself in the mirror before heading out to the alter.

"CALM DOWN!" Suka yelled at Nika who was pacing a hole into the ground.

"I'm trying but the music already started, and what if my breath stinks? When I say I do he's going to faint from sheer funk!" Nika panicked.

"If your breath was that bad I think the tent would have deteriorated by now." Came the laughing voice of Blade.

"Dad could you please talk some sense into this girl! We got to get out there before people think she stood him up." Suka said giving her father a quick kiss to the cheek as she nodded at Fuyumi and Haruhi to leave.

"What's wrong Ni-Ni?"

"I'm nervous...no not nervous. I'm excited…no I'm scared…ugh! I just don't know what to do. I want to cry in a corner and scream for joy." Nika rambled as she continued pacing.

Blade merely smiled and stopped Nika with a two strong hands to her shoulders so she could catch her breath.

"Is this about the honey moon?"

"If another person brings that up my dress will be red with their blood!" Nika said darkly surprising Blade.

"You really are your father's daughter. He was walking around like a chicken with it's head cut off when he married your mother." Blade laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm seriously going through some things…what if we fall out of love?" Nika said the last part to herself sadly.

Blade lifted Nika's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"My dear, any man who would wait 5 years for your stubborn self to marry him couldn't fall out of love with you even if he wanted to."

"But.." Nika was going to make another excuse only to be pulled up by the tall and strong Blade.

"For a renowned psychologist you're pretty dumb. He's crazy about you, your crazy about him. That's all that matters, so stand tall, shut up, smile, and put your arm in mine cuse' its show time!" Blade said putting the bouquet in her hands and wrapping one of her arms in his as the bridal march was heard and he started leading her out.

"But,but..grr" Nika said in defeat as she took a deep breath and smiled as she walked out of the tent and down the isle.

"_This is it isn't it? I have no where to run and nowhere to hide…so why does that thought make me so happy?" _Nika thought to herself as she felt a single tear drop down her face.

Kyouya locked eyes with Nika and surprisingly found all that Tamaki said was true. His heart did skip a beat as he saw Nika's smiling and blushing face walk down the isle. Unlike with their Japanese ceremony which for the press more than for them, Nika didn't have to wear heavy makeup and a black geisha wig, covered in layers of material while he walked with her in his sweaty groom kimono. All in all it seemed more like a chore than an actual bonding.

This time though Nika was wearing a shimmering gown of silk and satin that washed over her and amplified the brown curls that cascaded over her shoulders. He had to remember to tip Hikaru, Koaru and Suka on their choice. Kyouya wanted to run up to her and Wisk her away but his legs wouldn't move and he could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"_Can we really do this?" _Kyouya found himself wondering.

_**(a/n:**_** I hope you like also it's official that this story itself will end in the next chapter or chapter after but I'm going to have a little blooper chapter of the bachelor/bachlorette party before the wedding . I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't want it too long.Well see you in the next chapter! )zell-chan**


	54. vows,kisses,and Shamoo butts

_**(a/n:**_** Sorry for the typo's in the last chapter. I was in such a hurry to put it out there for you all and I didn't check it like I usually do bows I'm so very sorry. Well now on with the show!) zell-chan**

"_We are gathered here today…" _The priest droned on but Kyouya and Nika blocked him out as they stood holding each others hands holding a conversation without having to speak a word.

"_You look beautiful" _Kyouya said with a look up and down Nika's dress and a smile.

"_Your not to shabby yourself." _Nika said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"_Are you sure about this?" _Kyouya squeezed Nika's trembling hands reassuringly.

"_Am I ever sure of anything?" _Nika sighed letting a light blush fit her cheeks.

"So repeat after me.." The priest said gaining Kyouya and Nika's attention once more.

"I Kyouya Ootori, take you Nika Cho to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Kyouya said after the priest as he gently wiped away a stray tear from Nika's eyes and put the wedding ring on her finger.

"The bride has asked to recite her own vows on this most glorious of days." The priest said to everyone.

Kyouya gave Nika a questioning look. The only reason he didn't write his vows as well was because quite frankly he was not someone who could say so much in front of so many people he cared about. He did however plan to let Nika know how he felt later that day.

Nika cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm not one for being sappy or anything so I'm going to try to get straight to the point. When we first met I thought you were a rich ass who just looked down on everyone." Nika began only to be stopped because everyone gasped.

Kyouya merely rolled his eyes because in all truth she had a point…but he did wish she got to the point.

"…After getting to know you I realized that you just wanted me to think that. Your a kind and thoughtful man who never lets me be sad for too long…even if it means I'll have to wear a ridiculous outfit."

Kyouya chuckled at the little inside joke.

"I don't think I would be who I am now if it wasn't for you. When I thought my world was completely and utterly over I found it waiting for me with you. I hope to be the perfect wife to you Kyouya. I love you and I know I'll never stop no matter what…so I want to be your wife with all my heart so that I can give you the same joy you gave me. " Nika finished with a nervous smile and her face as red as a tomato as she put a ring on Kyouya's finger.

"Awww." Tamaki cried from behind Kyouya while he grabbed the handkerchief from his tuxedo coat and blew his nose.

"Now if were all done here..." The priest said with a little irritation at Tamaki who was now being patted on the back by Hunny and Mori.

Nika looked back at her bridesmaids and all except for Fuyumi rolled their eyes. Fuyumi looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

"The more they cry the less likely I am." Nika mumbled to herself earning a wink from Kyouya.

"So if there are no objections." The priest began only to be stopped by Suka raising her hand.

"I object!"

"Uncle blade do they have good food in prison?" Nika asked the bald man who was sitting in the front row mortified by his daughter.

"No, why?"

"That's too bad because I'm going there for a while…please excuse any screams or blood." Nika said coldly as she turned to her maid of honor with clear and utter hate in her eyes.

"N-N-NI-NI…your dress and hair." Suka stumbled as she cautiously smoothed out Nika's hair and flattening a small part of the train of Nika's dress which led the twins to see some wrinkles in Kyouya's tuxedo and step forward to fix him up as well.

Everyone began laughing as the couple both had the same glare of murderous intent in their eyes as they stood stock still while they were being preened by the designers.

"All done!" Suka chirped giving Kyouya and Kaoru a thumbs up which they returned.

"I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully, and no jury in the world will convict me." Kyouya and Nika said in unison through gritted teeth at their prospective friends after they stopped their ministrations with their clothing.

"I heard that married couples start acting like each other, but that was just creepy." Haruhi muttered to Suka who looked like she just saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Never mess with a bride on her wedding day, and never mess with a demon lord on his wedding day." Hunny said to Takashi who only nodded in agreement as he moved the frozen in fear frames of Kaoru and Hikaru back to their spots.

"If there are no other objections I would like to continue this before we have a wedding and a funeral." The priest joked.

Nika sighed and turned to meet Kyouya with a smile and sparkles all around her as Kyouya did the same with roses appearing all around as if nothing happened. Everyone in their seats at this display shivered in unison.

"If there are no more objections…do you Kyouya Ootori take Nika Cho as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Nika Cho Take Kyouya Ootori as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Nika said with a confident smile.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ootori!" The priest said triumphantly.

Nika and Kyouya sighed in relief and shared a smile of joy.

"You're supposed to kiss her now." The priest whispered to Kyouya.

Kyouya took his glasses off and passed them to Tamaki as Nika's eyes grew wide making Kyouya grin as he pulled the startled Nika close to him and dipped her low by her waist and kissed her conveying all his happiness in love in one mind blowing show of affection.

"Wooo go Nika!" Suka shouted with applause.

"I wonder if she will die from that much lack of oxygen." Haruhi said turning her head sideways for a better view.

"If there's tongue then she won't." Mori said offhandedly making the whole wedding party and guest look at him in shock.

Kyouya ignored all their comments and lifted the semi-conscious Nika up with a smirk.

"How was it?" Kyouya asked her.

"Huh?...What?..Ohh pretty." Nika said almost drunkenly earning a chuckle from him.

"Guess I don't need to tell Mommy about the birds and the bee's after all." Tamaki remarked to himself as he cried in joy.

As Kyouya and Nika stood in the guest greeting line Nika came to her senses and Kyouya found that her cheeks refused to return to their original color.

"Thank you for coming Éclair…oh well don't you all look adorable." Nika said as she bent down and hugged her three "god-nephews".

"It's only fair that Hunny and I give you our best wishes since you did get us together. Ne?" Éclair giggled.

Nika had to admit that Éclair seemed to have grown younger since being married to Hunny. That made her look at her husband and wonder if she was going to grow evil.

"Auntie Nika, you made Mommy and Daddy get together?" The oldest of the blond boys asked.

"I like to think I just helped fate along, plus if your mommy and daddy didn't get together they wouldn't have had such adorable sons." Nika teased making all three boys blush.

"Nor would Nika and I be together." Kyouya interjected.

Hunny walked up behind Éclair and gave her a kiss to the neck as he scooped up one of his sons.

"I hope the best for you two, and stop by the dojo sometime, the kids really love it when you baby sit." Hunny said as he shook Kyouya's hand and gave Nika a kiss on the forehead as he headed towards the dessert table with his wife and kids.

"I hope were like that." Nika sighed to herself.

"You want to have three kids? If so then we should get started now." Kyouya joked only to have Nika stare at him in disbelief.

"Thank you Mori for coming." Kyouya said to his stoic man of honor with a bit of a smirk.

Nika's knowing smile at Mori suddenly turned into a shocked gasp at his request.

"May I kiss the bride?"

Kyouya hid any shock he had as he fixed his glasses and looked at Nika.

"Well It is customary…I suppose." Kyouya said in defeat.

"But..but…well you almost did worst." Nika sighed in defeat. (a/n: this line will be explained in the bonus chapter)

Mori smiled and bent at his waist to take Nika's hand and kissed it in an all too gentlemanly manner.

"_Smart man." _Kyouya thought to himself.

Nika smiled and curtsied to Mori who only nodded and smiled at Nika only to find Suka right behind him.

"Hey talk, dark, and handsome. Where have I seen you before?" Suka asked as she gingerly put her arm in his making the man sweat nervously as he also was being stared daggers by Blade.

"That should be interesting." Kyouya remarked as he watched Suka pull Mori away and Blade fallow the two.

"I'm starting to wonder who's friends are weirder..oh never mind." Nika said as she noticed the twins coming over with evil grins on their faces.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Kaoru asked Kyouya.

"Bet you can't wait for the honeymoon." Hikaru said to Nika with a growl.

"You don't feel anything from being married, only from knowing the person you love loves you to." Kyouya answered earning some "Aww's" from females in the audience and even Nika herself.

"Well if that's so then I guess you wouldn't mind us kissing the bride." The twins said in unison with a grin as they put their arms around either side of Nika.

"Just remember that this is an island and you're leaving here in my helicopter, things happen…and people go missing you understand."

"Do you threaten people on purpose or is it just a reflex?" Nika asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry Kyouya we'll be gentle." The twins said as Nika closed her eyes and scrunched up her face only to receive a dual kiss to her cheeks.

Nika blinked and Kyouya put his phone back in his pocket. It seemed he wouldn't have to call 911 after all.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kaoru chuckled.

"Seems you two have matured quite a bit over these years." Kyouya said as he saw Nika blush and cover her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Not really, we have thousands of pictures of her in bikinis and were starting a lingerie line this fall so were all set." Hikaru chuckled earning a glare from both Nika and Kyouya as they left to bother Haruhi who was at the seafood table getting some fat tuna.

"Does he think we can't see him?"

"He is just waiting to make a grand entrance." Kyouya told Nika as they both watched Tamaki make his way through the guest trying and failing to be inconspicuous.

"Oh There you two are I didn't see you!" Tamaki said as he swooped Kyouya up into a hug and bowed to Nika.

"Yeah it's very hard to miss a dazzling white dress on a green background in place that only has 20 people." Nika said under her breath.

"Mommy is married…I can't believe it. I thought you would grow into an old man who collects cats and yelled at neighborhood children in your old shack of a house but here you are!" Tamaki exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Nika didn't even try to hold in her laughter as she saw her husbands eye twitch in annoyance.

"I highly doubt I would ever live in a shack and collect cats." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up out of habit when annoyed by Tamaki.

"That may be true, but I can tell you two are in love! Daddy is so proud…so can I give the bride a kiss too? You let those unscrupulous twins kiss her so it's only right since I was your first!" Tamaki said pointing his fingers together shyly.

"First? Oh Kyouya I never knew." Nika teased.

"Yes you may kiss the bride." Kyouya answered just to get back at Nika for that comment and because Tamaki was the only one he actually trusted not to go overboard.

"Oh thank you Mommy!" Tamaki screamed as he gave Kyouya a hug and straightened his suit as he stood in front of Nika with a bow asking for her hand.

Nika smiled and offered her hand expecting a gentlemanly kiss on it but was surprised when Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her forward grabbing her waist and the back of her head as he rested her back on his knee and kissed her on the lips. Kyouya was in shock and could feel two eyes burning holed into him coming from his bride from beneath Tamaki.

Next thing anyone knew Tamaki was on the ground gasping for air.

"When offered a cookie don't take the whole jar!" Nika yelled at Tamaki after having succeeded in punching the blond in the stomach.

"Mommy she hit me!" Tamaki cried.

"Better her than me, I was about to have all traces of you erased." Kyouya said flatly as he glared at Tamaki.

"Uhh…did he really just kiss me like that?" Nika asked in disbelief as she wiped her lips and Tamaki was taken away by the Mori and the twins who were chanting "Tamaki is a pervert, Tamaki is a pervert!"

"Yes he did, I should let you know that I'm not going to kiss you again until your lips are thoroughly washed. I don't want his stupidity rubbing off on me." Kyouya said earning a grin from under Nika's veil.

"Oh come on gimme a kiss!" Nika said grabbing Kyouya by the collar and pushing her lips at him.

Kyouya merely removed her hands and gave her a warm kiss to the cheek.

"You know you just second hand kissed the twins." Nika remarked causing them both to pause.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"You go do that." Kyouya said dryly as he shivered for a second and regained his composure.

After they had cut the cake and everyone said their goodbyes after the wedding ceremony Kyouya and Nika arrived at their honeymoon suite.

"I can't believe it. I'm Mrs. Nika Cho Ootori." Nika sighed as she looked at her ring in amazement.

"Believe it because it's true. I love you Nika and I'm happy that I get to share my life with you. I cant imagine anyone else sharing my name, and no one else will." Kyouya said as he leaned in to kiss Nika and was about to bend down and pick her up bridal style only to be stopped by a hand.

"What do you think your doing?" Nika asked.

"It's customary for a groom to pick his bride up and carry her over the threshold."

"I think I gained weight from that cake, Plus what if you hurt your back or something? Were not as young as we used to be and I don't want to have to explain to the doctor the reason my husband is in the hospital on our honey moon is because he tried to lift my Shamoo butt and broke his spine is several places. Eeek!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes after Nika's ramble and picked her up with ease making her squeak.

"I doubt you can gain weight from one slice of cake in 24 hours, also if you have forgotten I'm only 22 I think I can handle picking you up without fear for my back, and you do not have a Shamoo butt." Kyouya reassured her as he opened the door.

Nika looked up into Kyouya's smirking eyes and could only think one thing;

"_I love this man with all my heart, and he loves me. I know now that he healed my heart and we can make this work."_

"Hmm.. it does seem like you gained a little weight." Kyouya teased as he walked through the door.

"_I'm going to kill him with all my heart!" _Nika thought darkly as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance making Kyouya chuckle and kiss her forehead causing her to blush.

The door closed behind them and the new life of husband and wife opened in front of them.

_**(a/n:**_** only one more chapter not including the bonus left to go. I'm really happy that all of you have taken this journey with me because I have to say the best part of writing this was your ideas and feed back… even the death threats made it fun! lol) zell-chan**


	55. Welcome to the world!

_**(a/n:**_** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE CURSING DUE TO BEING PREGNANT AND BIRTH PAINS!!! What did you expect? lol she's hot he's hot it was bound to happen sooner or later lol) zell-chan**

**9 MONTHS LATER**

"I'm going to remove all organs that make you male if you don't get him here quick!!!" Nika yelled with a death grip on the shirt of the head doctor of the Ootori Hospital.

"Calm down, just take deep breathes and everything will be alright. I already ordered one of the nurses to call my brother he should be here soon." He reassured her as he let the doctors take her away on a gurney after being brought in from a photo shoot because her water broke.

"I've never seen Nika so…angry..and evil." Hikaru shivered as Kyouya's brother went to escort them to the waiting room.

"Don't worry its natural with most pregnant woman…though I have to say out of all the women who I've birthed, none scare me more than her." He chuckled dryly.

"Mr. Ootori you have a message on line one." Kyouya's secretary said while Kyouya sat in his office as head of the Ootori Group.

"Mr. Ootori it is imperative you come to the hospital now …_I'm going to kill him!!! _It seems your wife is in labor. _If my husband isn't here within five minutes you're going to need another hospital to take all the victims!!! _Please I beg of you sir, she seems very stressed right now and is asking for you. _Kyouya get your ass down here right now and take responsibility for this!!!"_ A nervous nurse said on the phone while Kyouya could hear his wife's yells in the background.

"She isn't supposed to deliver until next week. Sigh I guess I should get down there before they have a massacre on their hands." Kyouya said coolly as he got up and motioned to his secretary that he was going out.

As Kyouya left his office nodding at different employees as he passed he kept all excitement in check until he reached his limo where Kiyoshi was happily waiting for him.

"Is it time sir?" Kiyoshi asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm going to be a father!" Kyouya said with a smile as he climbed in.

He was more than excited he was in euphoria. He never thought about being a father but he should have known what would have happened during their honeymoon. He made sure that Nika had the best of doctors which ironically meant his oldest brother who offered to let them know the gender of their child to which Nika and Kyouya wanted to go old fashioned and be surprised.

Kyouya smiled to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Tamaki Suoh head of Suoh industries speaking." Came the calm and matured voice of Tamaki on the other end.

"She's at the hospital right now. I thought you might like to call everyone to come over there for the birth of my child."

"…OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! MOMMY IS GONNA BE A DADDY OH MY GOD!!! I'M CALLING EVERYONE I'LL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES!! WHAT SHOULD I BRING?? SHOULD I BRING CIGARS AND A TEDDY BEAR??? NEVER MIND OH MY GOD!!!" Tamaki screamed in a fit of joy.

"Calm down Tamaki just call everyone and meet me at the hospital, it would be an honor to have everyone together for this occasion." Kyouya smiled as he heard his blond friend cry on the other line.

"Oh Kyouya I'm so proud…sniff...alright I'll call everyone, you can count on me." Tamaki said regaining some of his composure and hanging up the phone.

When Kyouya arrived at the hospital he found Kaoru and Hikaru waiting for him to lead him to the maternity waiting room.

"We were in the middle of the shoot for our maternity line when her water broke and she fell down." Hikaru informed Kyouya.

"We got her here as quickly as we could." Kaoru said with a pat to Kyouya's back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her." Kyouya said as he walked into the room that Nika was being prepped in.

"Oh hi honey." Nika panted with a warm smile which made all the nurses wonder if she was suddenly possessed.

"What ever you do, keep on doing it little brother." Kyouya's brother said as he handed Kyouya scrubs so that he could be in the room during the birth.

"I heard what happened, are you ok?" Kyouya asked Nika as he kissed her sweaty brow.

Nika smiled and motioned for Kyouya to come closer so she could whisper to him.

"I'M GIVING BIRTH HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!!!" Nika yelled in his ear.

"She's back." One of the nurses said in disappointment.

"I should warn you that during the birth process your sweet and kind wife shall be replaced with an angry harpy from hell. I suggest you become accustomed to pain." Kyouya's brother chuckled only to receive a death glare from Nika.

"How can you laugh when I remove your tongue?" She said darkly as a contraction hit her full force.

"Nika calm down, you're in the best of care and I won't let anything happen to you." Kyouya tried to reassure Nika hoping that his host skills weren't rusty and that his composure would help calm and sooth Nika.

"Kyouya…though I may be in the best of care it doesn't take away the fact that THIS HURTS LIKE FUCK!!"

Kyouya was surprised at her language since he had never heard her cuss except on those rare occasions she hurt herself.

"We can give you an epidural." The doctor offered.

"And give birth to a druggy no thank you!" Nika said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Are you sure about this? It would take away some of your pain and the baby will be fine."

"Listen to me, my mother gave birth to me drug free, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. So if you offer to give me anything other than a compliment right now I'm going to make you give birth to your own head." Nika said sitting up straight and looking Doctor Ootori in the eye.

There was a long silence in the room as all the medical staff thought about the literal ramifications of her threat and the strength all mothers suddenly have during child birth.

"Let's get this baby out of here pronto!" Doctor Ootori said as he got a stool and positioned himself between Nika's legs.

"It seems your dilated enough, so right now is when you're going to have to push." Kyouya said calmly using his medical expertise from being head of his father's organization.

Nika nodded and started Lamaze breathing as she grunted obviously pushing.

"You're doing a great job!" Doctor Ootori mentioned.

"Just shut up and tell me when to push!" Nika yelled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." Kyouya said to himself as the full weight of the situation hit him.

"Believe it Mr. Bikini, pigtails, and chains." Nika said causing Kyouya's brother to lift up his head and look at Kyouya.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU!?" Nika screamed at Doctor Ootori making him jump and continue helping Nika.

"It seems everyone's here…I'll be right back ok." Kyouya said after noticing two blonds peeking in the operating room windows and wanting to leave before his brother started asking questions.

"So how is she?? I always wanted to see the miracle of birth!" Tamaki screamed as he hugged Kyouya when he came out of the room.

"She's fine just in a lot of pain." Kyouya reassured his best friend.

"I wonder if the baby will be cute like Nika-Chan." Hunny said to himself as he absent mindedly petted a purple stuffed bunny.

"I thought you gave all your toys to your children." Kyouya said after noticing the bunny.

"This is for Nika-Chan and Kyouya-Kun's baby!" Hunny said with a smile that was still adorable even though he was 23.

"Cant believe you two did the deed, so how was it?" Hikaru asked putting an arm around Kyouya's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! Stop telling me to push you asshole!!" Nika screamed making everyone in the waiting room tremble.

"Why don't you go in there and ask her." Kyouya mused.

"Is she in that much pain? Maybe I should go in and sing to her." Tamaki offered as he passed Kyouya to go in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyouya and Hunny said in unison.

"GET OUT YOU BLOND JACKASS!!! OUT,OUT,OUT!!" Nika was heard screaming as Tamaki ran out crying with a bedpan flying at his head.

"That was so scary. Who is that woman? That's not the sweet and cute Nika I know."

"That is a woman in labor; Éclair was the same way with Taka." Hunny said using his eldest son's who was named after Takashi as an example.

"Where is Mori anyway?" Kyouya asked as he looked around and saw everyone there except for Mori and Haruhi.

"Mori said he was going to pick Haruhi up on his way, he should be here soon." Tamaki explained.

"I hope it's a girl…than we can make a whole kids line with lots of colors." Kaoru said as he brought out his sketchbook and started drawing.

"Kyouya I need you. NOW!" Nika screamed.

"That's my cue." Kyouya said as he re-entered the room.

"Is she ok?" Saka ran in asking with Mori and Haruhi right behind her.

"Yeah she's in labor right now and Kyouya's with her." Kaoru explained as he showed her some rough drafts of children's clothing.

"Takashi…why did you and Suka come into together?" Hunny asked peering at the tall man.

Takashi blushed a little and a sweatdrop appeared on his face.

"That's our little secret." Suka giggled with a wink to Hunny. (A/n: All will be explained in the bonus chapter)

"I hope it's a boy. An overprotective Kyouya seems a bit too scary." Haruhi said as she sat down in the waiting room.

The cry of a baby could be heard in the Delivery room and all the host looked at the door with untold excitement.

There was applauding and hoots of joy coming from doctors and nurses as Kyouya came out with a crying little girl.

"She's so kawaii!" Hunny exclaimed shaking his rabbit at the baby.

"I think I'm going to cry." Tamaki said as he looked down at the new life.

"We know your going to cry." The twins said in unison.

"She has your hair." Haruhi mentioned as she walked over to take a look down at the new baby.

"What's her name?" Mori asked as he smiled down at the new life.

"Her name is Nyoko." Kyouya said with a paternal smile.

"You better get in here quick little brother, seems you did a little more damage than you thought." Doctor Ootori snickered.

"ANOTHER ONE!!" Nika was heard yelling from the delivery room as all the host including Kyouya glared daggers at the only twins present.

"What did we do?" Hikaru asked as he huddled his brother.

"They say if twins are present during birth, you're more likely to have twins." Haruhi offered as explanation.

"How is it our fault that Kyouya knocked her up…twice." Kaoru snickered.

"I do hope you know that since it seems I'm giving twins you will be the first choice for baby sitters." Kyouya said coldly as he walked back in the delivery room with his baby softly cooing in his arms.

"Kyouya…how is she?" Nika asked in a daze.

"She's beautiful…I just can't help but wonder what the second one will be."

"We are only having two right?" Nika asked Dr. Ootori with a snap.

"Yeah, yeah, but I do hope you know the twin gene is from your side of the family not ours."

"As long as their healthy I'm happy." Nika said as he kissed Nyoko on the forehead.

"Our little jem…ughhh!" Nika said as she felt more contractions hit her.

"Think of the possibilities! A whole line for twin girls!!! It will be our best collection yet." Suka screamed in joy as she started adding details to Kaoru's sketch.

"I think they'll make excellent parents. Nika is nothing but loving and Kyouya he's…" Haruhi started only to share a dreaded silence with the rest of the host as they all finished the sentence for her.

"_..Evil"_

"One more push and you'll be done, I can see the head and shoulders." Dr. Ootori said with a smile.

Kyouya handed his daughter to one of the nurses so she could be put in the baby pen as he held his wife's hand not paying any attention to the pain he was feeling from her squeezes.

"I love you." Kyouya whispered as he wiped some sweat from her face.

"I love you toooooo!" Nika yelled as she gave one final push and wails could be heard.

"Mozletoff it's a boy!" Dr. Ootori joked earning a glare from both the new mother and father.

"A baby girl and a baby boy, how lucky can we get?" Nika smiled as a nurse cleaned her new baby boy and showed him to her.

"Ohh he has your hair" Nika sighed as she passed out.

"Nika? Nika!" Kyouya screamed only to receive a pat on the shoulder from his tired brother.

"It's ok, let her sleep she worked very hard to bring those two in to this world."

"It's a boy!!! I'm an uncle!!!" Tamaki was heard screaming as cheers were heard all around the waiting room.

"Could you please keep it down she's trying to sleep." Kyouya chuckled scaring everyone with a genuine smile.

"Welcome to fatherhood…dad" Hunny smiled giving Kyouya a pat on the back.

"_I'm a father…I'm really a father." _Kyouya smiled to himself.

"I'm going to have so much fun raising them!" Tamaki cheered only to be met with an evil grin.

"No way am I letting my children grow up to be an idiot like you."

"But Mommy!!!" Tamaki whined making all the hosts laugh.

Nika was however semi-conscious in the delivery room after hearing the shouts and laughter outside. Her children were put in a little glass bed next to her and she looked at them tiredly with a smile.

"Welcome to the world my Nyoko and Jiro. Recognize those voices, their your family. I know that thoughts a little scary but you'll grow to love them. I can't wait to teach you about the world, about me and your father, and about how much we love you. But I should warn you that I will use these stretch marks you both caused to guilt you when I see fit." Nika giggled as she reached out her hand to theirs and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_**(a/n:**_** seems this is going to be a chapter longer than I thought. BUT I GUARANTEE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST…THEN THE BONUS LOL. Maybe part of me just doesn't want to end this story. I love it so much and I've cried and laughed making it. I just want us to go out with a bang!) zell-chan**

**P.S**

**Sorry I changed the boys name Softball but I thought it would be more fitting for him to be names "second born son" since he is the second born son. lol**


	56. The end

_**7 years later**_

"_I hope they know I can see them."_ Kyouya thought to himself as he was sitting at his desk noticing the top of two little heads that were giggling and shooshing one another.

Kyouya sighed and put down his pen with a smirk. He should have known it would happen eventually since he decided to work from home.

"Oh woe is me, I wonder wherever my children have gone." Kyouya said dramatically taking a page from Tamaki's book.

Suddenly two pairs of green and grey speckled eyes appeared at the corner of his desk and Kyouya decided to ignore them.

"Oh well I guess they don't want to see their mother on T.V." Kyouya said offhandedly as he turned his chair towards a big T.V monitor in his office.

"Were right here daddy!!!" Nyoko and Jiro screamed running around his desk and plopping themselves in his lap.

"I was looking for you two. You know you're supposed to be in bed right now." Kyouya teased.

"But Daddy we want to see mommy on T.V." Jiro wined causing little sparkles to appear around him.

"_Note to self, stop letting him hang out with Hunny's kids." _Kyouya thought to himself.

"Besides it would be very detrimental to our psychological well being if we did not go to sleep with a positive image of our parents." Nyoko said as she pushed her glasses up in a complete copy of Kyouya's habit.

"_Another note to self, stop letting her watch Nika work and letting her hang out with Haruhi."_

"You bring up a very valid point…I guess you win." Kyouya said in mock defeat as his kids high fived each other and cuddled closer to him.

"_Were here with award winning psychologist and author Nika Cho Ootori." _Came ahost's voice as Kyouya turned the TV on.

Nika walked out onto the set and Kyouya smirked as Nyoko and Jiro clapped and applauded their mother.

"_So Nika tell us about your new book__**: How to let the past strengthen your future**__."_

"I went through some traumatic experiences in my younger years and because of them I realized I had very little self confidence and even less self worth. It wasn't until I matured that I realized I could draw strength from my experiences and use them to make a better future for myself and those I love. In my book I explain how you can do the same thing without having to wait for someone else to help you realize that." Nika said intelligently.

"That's something I think we all can use, Speaking of loved one's I've been dying to ask how it feels to be married to one of the six hottest and wealthiest men in Japan?!"

Nyoko, Jiro ,and Kyouya all rolled their eyes, it seemed anytime either Nika or Kyouya were interviewed they were always asked about how it was to be married to either.

"Daddy…you're hot?" Jiro asked innocently.

"He doesn't feel hot." Nyoko said after putting her hand on her father's forehead.

"Ask your mother when she comes home." Kyouya chuckled trying to dodge actually having to answer the question.

"I don't think of my husband as one of the hottest and wealthiest men in Japan, I think of him as my husband, my friend, and the father of my wonderful children." Nika answered getting an agreeable nod from Kyouya.

"Aww that's so sweet, but seriously how is he in …well you know. Heck I think the general female population wants to know." The hostess laughed as the females in the audience murmured in agreement.

Kyouya's eyes bugged out and he instinctively covered his children's ears.

Nika was obviously turning red at the question.

"With the fact I know my children are watching I decline to answer that question, plus in all truth what's between a wife and her husband should stay that way." Nika retorted.

"That's my girl." Kyouya sighed with a smirk as he let his confused children hear again.

"Well I'll just take that as a sign that he knows what he's doing." The hostess chuckled earning a well hidden demon queen glare from Nika.

"What do you know that your doing?" Nyoko asked innocently.

Kyouya laughed to himself and took his glasses of squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Business sweetie, I know what I'm doing in business."

"Oh…well that lady is stupid if she didn't know that." Nyoko said blowing a raspberry at the TV.

"_Thank god she's only 7." _Kyouya thought to himself as he breathed again after she didn't ask questions about his explanation. He already decided he would leave the birds and bee's talk to Mori since he would tell them loads.

"Well that's all the time we have here, anything you want to say before you leave?"

"I would like to say hello to my husband and children. Nyoko & Jiro get to bed right now, I'll be home soon. I love you all." Nika waved blowing a kiss towards the camera.

Kyouya clicked the TV off earning a dual whine from the two on his lap.

"You heard your mother it's time for bed." Kyouya reprimanded.

"But we want to wait for mommy to get home." Jiro said with a huff.

"Yeah, plus your comfortable daddy." Nyoko said with a slight smile as she wiggled in her father's lap in the cutest way possible.

"You both have school in the morning, and I don't want to hear about either of you throwing your alarm clocks at another maid first thing in the morning."

"It wasn't our fault that the clock just happened to come flying at her, it was too early anyway." They said in unison obviously learning from Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyouya closed his eyes and sighed only to feel 4 little eyes burning a hole into his head.

"_If they want to play…we'll play."_ Kyouya smirked to himself as he lowered his head and opened his eyes to do what had become somewhat of a family tradition.

Glare competition!

Kyouya had to give his children credit for teaching him to be even more intimidating because his pride absolutely refused to let him loose to them so he stared and glared unblinkingly not finding it ridiculous to have a staring contest with twins at the same time.

"Kyouya, Jiro, Nyoko, I'm home!" Nika yelled as she entered the house exhausted from her book tour.

"Did my morning interview come on yet?" She asked walking towards her husbands office only to find the familiar sight of her husband and children in a staring contest or "Glaring contest" as most people would call it.

Kyouya could tell by how much his kids fidgeted that they wanted almost as badly as him to run over and hug Nika who had been traveling all over Japan and America on her book tour.

"I would like to come home to a: Hey mom we missed you or maybe even an I love you honey how was your day!" Nika sighed as she

"Hey mom we missed you." Nyoko and Jiro said with a smile as they continued glaring at their father.

"I love you honey how was your day?" Kyouya smirked only to feel another pair of eyes glare at him.

"It seems your father's sarcasm has been imprinted into you two."

"I do recall someone being a tad sarcastic herself not too long ago." Kyouya mused making his kids giggle.

Nika rolled her eyes only to come up with an idea to stop the ridiculous contest and get the affection she wanted from her family.

"_Just let them win."_ Nika whispered as she gave her kids a wink and wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck from behind his chair.

Kyouya couldn't help but be reminded of little puppies needing permission for a treat as they sat there on his lap still staring at him but itching to for their mothers hugs and kisses.

"_They're only 7 your big poohead, let them win before one of you three starts crying." _Nika teased blowing at Kyouya's ear as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yayyyy Mommy we missed you!!!" His children cheered triumphantly as they jumped in their mothers' arms after winning.

"You know that counts as cheating." Kyouya said as he put his head back and smiled at Nika.

"When it comes to my kids there is no such thing as a dirty trick." Nika smirked as she squeezed and kissed them over and over again.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed as she began spinning in circles with them in her arms.

Kyouya only sat back and watched the scene before him with utter content and love.

"We saw you on t.v mommy!" Jiro said with a smile.

"Did I do a good job?" Nika asked.

"Yeah but that lady asked weird questions, everyone knows daddy is good at business." Nyoko said with a frown.

Nika's eyes bugged out and Kyouya only chuckled.

"Um…it's way past your bed time you two. Why don't I tuck you in." Nika sweatdropped as she walked off to their room.

"Good night daddy!" They called out as Kyouya waved them off.

Kyouya got up from his seat and looked out the window at the rain clouds overhead with a smirk as he decided to wait for Nika to get back in the living room.

After some time Nika came into the living room glowing.

"What did I do to deserve all of you?" Nika asked as she decided to plop down on Kyouya's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Just lucky I guess." Kyouya offered with a warm smile as he held Nika close.

"Oh so you did miss me after all."

"Have you met our kids? Nyoko is starting to become more and more like you and Jiro…well he's becoming way too influenced by his uncles." Kyouya said with a sigh.

"So in other words it was the usual."

"Yeah…the usual." Kyouya smiled.

"That was my last book, I'm not doing anymore and I'll turn one of the spare rooms into my own psychiatry office. I just can't stand being away from you all for so long." Nika said as she rested her head on Kyouya's chest.

"I think the children will enjoy that very much."

"And you?" Nika asked looking into Kyouya's eyes.

"Get up and I'll show you." Kyouya nudged.

"But your comfy." Nika groaned wiggling a bit further into Kyouya.

"_Why does everyone say that?" _Kyouya couldn't help but think as he picked Nika up bridal style and walked out to the balcony of his office.

"Eeek it's raining!" Nika squealed as Kyouya let her down on the marble flooring and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Such an astute observation, no wonder you've won so many awards." Kyouya chuckled.

"_And he says they get their sarcasm from me." _Nika thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and felt Kyouya maneuvering her to the railing.

"It's a full moon tonight." He whispered.

"So?"

"I think it's about time we relax and look at the wonderful view."

"What view…Oh my god!" Nika said as she remembered the first time she met Kyouya and looked at the puddles and tiny moons that hit the ground.

"I remember a young woman told me once that if I saw the view I would thank her for it later."

Nika couldn't say a word as she started crying tears of joy that mixed in with the spring rain washing over her face.

"I think that thank you is a few years overdue don't you?" Kyouya asked as he turned Nika to face him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for caring for me, loving me, and helping me realize just how happy I could be." Kyouya said as he wiped held Nika's face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

"Your just saying this because now that I'll be home more often the kids wont be staying with their uncles so much and annoying you." Nika said against Kyouya's lips.

"_Busted"_

Nika merely laughed as Kyouya's head dropped in defeat and she ruffled his hair playfully turning her back to him and looking back at the moon.

"Don't worry, you already thanked me when you asked me to marry you, and when I became the mother of your children." Nika murmured earning two arms wrapped around her waist and Kyouya's head resting on her shoulder.

The two stayed on the balcony in the rain watching the view that drew them together in the first place. Maybe it was the full moon that connected them, maybe it was the spring rain, or maybe, just maybe it was destined love. Either way they were more than happy with how things turned out for them because Nika was in all senses:

"_Kyouya's love__**"**_

_**(a/n: **_**That is the end of the story. I want to thank all of you wonderful reviewers for taking this journey with me. I always thought this wouldn't get much feedback at the beginning and I would end up deleting it but it seems you all loved it as much as I did. I kind of feel like crying right now. I'll miss you all because answering your reviews kind of made me feel like I was talking to friends lol. But don't worry I'll add a bonus blooper kind of chapter and an excerpt from "Wild meets Wild" which I have to take off hiatus now. Thanks so much for reading!! ) Zell-chan**


	57. Bachlorbachlorette blooper

"Though I appreciate the thought I would rather spend my last night of single hood at home with a good book or maybe even possibly…with my wife!" Kyouya said with a tinge of an attitude as he was being led into a hotel room by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh come you'll love it!" Kaoru chuckled.

"It's only fair we throw you one since we threw one for Hunny." Hikaru chimed in.

"If you recall the stripper ended up crying because Hunny went straight for the cake after she jumped out and went into a sugar coma." Kyouya pointed out.

"That cake was good." Hunny said dreamily behind them as they entered the room that was booked for the night.

"This is your last night to let all your carnal desires run wild in front of you best friends. It's the night you'll look back on when you're old and wrinkly as one of the best nights of your life!" Tamaki explained as he wrapped an arm around Kyouya's shoulder.

"Unlike you I'm not a closet pervert." Kyouya deadpanned sending Tamaki in search of a corner.

"HA!!! He got you milord!" The twins laughed.

"Wheres Mori?" Kyouya asked as he looked around for a single sane person to help him out of this mess.

"Takashi said that he had plans but would try to come by later." Hunny explained.

"_Lucky him." _Kyouya thought as he was pushed down into a seat into the middle of the room and the twins waggled their eyebrows at him.

"The entertainment should be here soon, we got one of the best in the business." Hikaru said rubbing his hands togther evily.

"I hope there's cake." Hunny drooled.

"I hope there's asprin." Kyouya said to himself as he squeezed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache come on.

Meanwhile 4 doors down in the same hotel a bachelorette party was being held.

"Suka gave me explicit instructions on what to do since she had some plans to attend to, so don't whine so much." Fuyumi hushed as she sat Nika down.

"Why would I want to spend my last night as Nika Cho with some strangers junk in my face and my friends screaming for him to take it off?"

"Because it's traditional for the friends of the bride to completely and utterly embarrass the bride the day before she gets married so we can always have something to hang over her head for years to come." Haruhi deadpanned with a slight smile.

"Ok then I'm out!" Nika said trying to escape only to be pulled back by Éclair.

"Oh come on it will be fun, plus I brought mask for everyone to wear so it won't be so weird." She said playfully passing around expensive and flamboyant mask to everyone.

"This from the woman who almost was charged for cannibalism, because no one told the stripper about your sweet tooth when he put wipcream on himself at your bachlorette party." Nika said with hands on her hips.

"He didn't have that many bites…plus it was a waste of wipcream." Éclair tried to defend herself with a giggle.

"_I don't know if I should laugh or be severely creeped out." _Nika thought to herself.

"You know Kyouya is having a bachelor party right now and knowing Hikaru and Kaoru it's obvious how that's going to turn out." Haruhi said trying to coax Nika into staying.

Nika merely turned on her cell phone and sat down.

"What was that about?" Fuyumi asked.

"Just in case Kyouya needs some help moving bodies, he can just call me." Nika smiled causing the other girls to shiver.

"I think that's the guy now, put your masks on ladies." Fuyumi said happily as a knock was heard on the door.

"_I just wanted to spend the night with my husband."_ Nika sighed to herself as she put the mask on.

"Get ready for the vivacious, the sexy, the godess herself Aphrodite!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they opened the door and there stood a tall and curvaceous woman wearing a pink and white Kimono that seemed a little too tight and short on her to be worn comfortably. She also had a geisha mask on.

"_Where have I seen that Kimono before_?" Kyouya asked himself as he stayed seated while the other guys hooted and hollered.

"Have you all been good little boys?" She asked in a silkily voice that Kyouya knew he heard before.

Tamaki was the first one to nod yes and give the stripper a kiss on the hand which the twins and her all looked at him like he was on something.

"..O..K, I heard that someone here is going to get married soon. So who's the lucky boy?" She asked as she twirled the sash that was holding her Kimono closed as Tamaki floated off to the side.

"He's sitting right there." Hunny said somewhat sadly when he realized there would be no cake.

Kyouya was completely oblivious to what was going on around him as he wracked his brain trying to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar.

"Hey there big boy, why don't you pay some attention to little old me?" The woman asked as she plopped herself on Kyouya's lap and swept her straight black hair over her shoulders and locked her brown eyes on Kyouya's.

"Suka?" Kyouya asked finally putting the pieces together.

"Was wondering when you'd relize big boy!" Suka said happily as she wrapped her arms around Kyouya and rubbed her boobs in his face making his hair and glasses disheveled.

"Oh my god!" The twins said in unison as they slapped themselves on the forehead.

They had been working with Suka for 3 years now and knew no excuse would cut it for the demon king.

Kyouya quickly pushed Suka away from him uncaring about his disheveled appearance and stared daggers at the twins.

"We didn't know!!" They cried.

Tamaki would have interjected if he was not passed out from the joy of kissing a common strippers hand.

"Hunny, I will give you 5 of the cakes the stripper from your party came out of if by the time I get back Hikaru and Kaoru are unconscious." Kyouya said as he grabbed Suka by the hand and left the room.

"You wouldn't do that right Hunny?" Hikaru asked as Hunny chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles.

"Milord do something!" Kaoru screamed.

"Heh…so pretty….heh…heh" Tamaki mumbled unconscious as Hunny made his way to the twins.

"Since I know you like em' tall dark and handsome I bring to you Dark Stallion!"

Fuyumi yelled opening the door to reveal a tall man in a cape and black leather pants with a face mask on, he had jet black hair that was somewhat spiky and a stoic handsomeness that made you think he never spoke in his life.

The man walked in and bowed to the ladies making all of them scream except Éclair.

"I was hoping he'd have wipcream." She said with a pout.

Nika sat down with a raised eyebrow as he and the stripper looked at each other for a second and she could have sworn he blushed.

"I know your heart is with Kyouya but try to have some fun, Suka probably paid a lot for him to be here." Haruhi said to Nika with a pat on the arm.

Nika sighed and swallowed her anxiety and apprehension.

"If Kyouya can do it so can I!" Nika said to herself as she stood up only to find herself flopped over his shoulder and spun in circles as he spanked her almost playfully.

"Oh my god!" Nika screamed bug-eyed at her predicament.

"_Wait I know this shoulder…this seems so familiar." _Nika thought to herself as she was lowered back down into a chair and he removed his cape slowly and deliberately.

Nika could now see his broad muscled chest clearly and the looked up into the face of the man who seemed to speak with his action and eyes.

"Mori??!" Nika screamed covering her mouth in shock.

Everyone went silent and Mori's hands froze from the action of ripping his pants off as all the girls took off their masks and he sweated nervously.

"Mori…this is unexpected." Haruhi said blinking in surprise.

There was an air of awkwardness as no one moved or breathed and Éclair seemed to pull a lollipop out of thin air and chewed on it happily awaiting the outcome of the situation.

"Ha..hahahahahahaha" Nika busted out laughing holding her sides.

Mori hung his head low and decided to pick the laughing Nika up over his shoulder and walk out of the room leaving everyone stunned.

"Please..dont tell Kyouya" Mori pleaded after closing the door.

"Are you sure she'll be here…" Kyouya said only to be shocked still at seeing Nika crying in laughter and still over the shoulder of a tall muscled man.

"If I knew he would be that hot I would have canceled." Suka said to herself with a smirk.

"Nika?" Kyouya asked making Nika stop laughing and stare at him and Suka in wonderment.

The awkward silence was only broken by a mans scream from a room behind Kyouya and a fit of laughter from the room next to Nika.

"I believe I have someone that belongs to you." Kyouya and Nika said in unison pointing to their prospective "strippers."

Mori let Nika off his shoulder and stood facing Kyouya wondering exactly what was going to happen.

"I don't even want to know…why is your face so red?" Kyouya asked Nika who was still trying to hold in laughter.

"Why are your glasses and hair messed up?" Nika retorted.

Kyouya and Nika locked eyes and just shook their heads as he reached out for her hand and they left leaving Suka and Mori In the hallway half naked.

"Oh Suka…burn that dress please." Nika called back with a tinge of darkness in her voice.

"So…I see you know Nika." Suka said as she traced a finger up Mori's chest.

"…Hai." Was all Mori could say in shock of the blatant come-on from the older woman.

"I ordered an extra room to change into…why don't I see if I can scrounge up some clothes for you." Suka chuckled as she put her arm in Mori's and walked off to her private room.

Mori walked off with her in nervous fright and with a slight attraction towards the positively cute Kimono she was wearing that hugged her in all the right places.

The future bride and groom however went home and sat on a couch with Kyouya reading as Nika fell asleep on his lap.

_**(a/n:**_** i..guess it's official now huh. sniff…I'm going to miss you all so much! I wuve youuuuuuuu I'm actually crying over here. I loved writing this story and interacting with my readers but hopefully I'll see some of you in the "Wild meets wild" review page if I don't then feel free to message me. And as incentive I present to you an excerpt from "wild meets wild") Zell-chan**

**Chapter 2 of "Wild Meets Wild"**

"Oh oniisan you've grown so much! It's been so long ,I'm surprised you remember me." The young girl said with glee as she sat on her knees being huggled by a happy hunny.

"So your Mika yasuki I presume." Kyoya said coming out of a back room with a bundle of what looked like magazines.

"Usa-chan when did you change your name?" Hunny asked her in his own cute way making little bunny sand flowers pop up all around him.

"Well after my okaasan took me away from you we moved to New York in America. I was living there until a year ago when my mother married Mr. yasuki-san and he adopted me." Mika explained.

"Oh! So you're staying in Japan now!" Hunny exclaimed utterly joyous.

Mika nodded her head yes earning another hug from Hunny.

Meanwhile Haruhi was going to get the tea tray to offer their new guest some tea when she noticed that the young girls' bunny tail was wagging furiously. Haruhi's eyes grew big and she sweat dropped as dread lines appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" The twins asked her and when she pointed to the Mikas' tail they all sweat dropped.

"H-how does she do that?" Haruhi asked making Mika look behind her as Hunny ran to the room he came out of.

"It's a secret." Mika winked standing up cheerfully to collect the bundle from kyoya.

"May I ask what kind of club this is that makes my oneesan seems to want me to come here for her even when she has a fever?" Mika asked as she undid the bundle to look.

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses creating a glare. "This is.." Kyoya started but was cut off by Tamaki who kneeled and kissed Mikas' hand.

"We are a club who cater to every delicate flowers whim. A group of men blessed with good looks who only serve in the hopes to make the hearts of young girls like you skip a beat." Tamaki dramatically said looking into Mikas eyes as flowers bloomed around them and he began to sparkle.

"So you're a manwhore?" Mika asked not missing a beat.

(_**a/n:**_** If you liked that sneak peek then feel free to join me at "Wild Meets Wild" Which I will be updating soon as it is now off hiatus.) zell-chan **


End file.
